You Belong To Me
by Beloved Goddess
Summary: Exiled from society,Serena have lead a hidden life up until now. But with the life of many at stake, she has taken it upon herself to save those who accepted her when her own family rejected her. And she knows just who to turn to for help, enters Darien!
1. Chapter 1 The Girl On The Bed

I do not own Sailor Moon but any description, characterization and characters that are not in the anime series or the manga are my own creation! do not use my story for anything without permission from me first!

**This is my first Sailor Moon alternative reality!...I hope you enjoy it!^^**

**You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 1- The Girl On The Bed  
**

He sighed as the clock struck midnight. It was past time to go home. He looked around the huge office at the top of the highest building complex in all of Romania and shook his head. The room was too richly decorated as if he was some king. There was a bed at the center of the room and surrounding the bed in a crescent moon formation were couches in crimson hues that reflected the passion not visibly seen in him yet lingered beneath the cold gaze of his that made him the most wanted but untouchable bachelor of all time. The walls of the room were made entirely of glass, yet not like normal glasses. It was like a mirror that not only reflected one's appearance but also showed the outside world yet the outside world could not view what was within. Such expensive leisure could only be indulged by one of his status and standard. The floor was carpeted with soft silky crimson material that felt like snow only not cold. The ceiling which was also made of glass had at its center a beautifully carved fun with crimson tones and at the heart of the fun were three rose shaped light bulbs. Currently the light was on, casting the room into a very soft shade of golden silver as the fun spun around dizzily in a crazy dance. A huge book shelf adorned the left side of the wall filled from head to toe with books of all kinds and in many different languages aphabetalize in neat order. The wall at the head of the bed post held an amazing stereo system and a huge plasma TV in the same crimson color. The left side of the stereo held hundreds of CD's categorized by years and alphabetic sequence and the right side held hundreds OF DVD's organized by company producers and in alphabetical order. The right side of the office room held two long wardrobes and in the space in between the wardrobes was a card scanner which opened a door into a big closet on one side, restroom on the other side and further in held a beautiful dinning room and a kitchen clean and spotless as if it had never been used. Vases filled with different colored roses sat on the book shelves. The stand tables by the couches, and the wardrobes. The wall at the foot of the bed was where the computer and desks rested. The room was not just an office room but a whole house in itself.

Currently the owner of the room was packing his working suit case ad getting ready to leave for his house. The man had jet black hair with bangs falling on his beautiful cold ocean blue eyes and firm strong lips. Underneath the expensive tailored suit was a firm and godly body women everywhere sought after. Darien Endymion Shields, proud owner of Crystal Industry and the number one multi-billionaire was a man who sought and got the best. He worked day and night, expecting Excellency in his staff and proficient working environment. Not to mention that royal blood run in his veins. As he closed his suit case, he walked to the door of the room and slid a card into a card slot hidden in a facet of glass and a door slid open for him. Stepping outside, he didn't even take one look back and exited his agency building. A black limousine was waiting for him ass soon as the door of the building shut behind him and with no hesitation he entered the car. Inside he took files out and read through as the car made its way down the road to his house. The car was utterly silent, a stillness born of anxiety and fear. Thirty minutes later he arrived at his home, a huge beautiful white and royal blue mansion centered in a labyrinth of flowers and fountains artfully decorated to inspire fantasies and capture the eyes from miles away. The mansion was twenty minutes drive from any other house, it stood on its own with woods of oak, cypress and cheery blossom trees behind it. The front yard of the mansion had a diamond shaped fountain made of four separate fountains and at it center stood one magnificent fountain the shape of a red rose. Under the rose on a plate was written:

**_*Endymion*_**

**_-The man who loved a goddess-_**

The four fountains had odd shapes and under each shape had it representative name, one look like the number two with a long tail and a slash down that could easily be a number four painted in a rich forest green color surrounded by pink roses, it was name Jupiter. Another looked like a circle with a pointed arrow painted in a crimson hue with the name Mars written on a plate like the first at the bottom, the third looked like a circle with a cross going down with a little half circle at the top decorated in the blue of the pale sky named Mercury and the fourth was a circle with a pointed down cross painted in the golden glow of the sun which was named after the goddess of beauty Venus. It was hard to believe that the ever cold hearted master of this mansion could have interest in folklore and mythology. But the one thing Darien loved above all except his roses were the intricate stories of mythology that fed his fantasies and childhood. The front yard was carpeted by beautifully and clean cut grasses and flowers grew in a maze formation.

The backyard of the mansion had a similar fountain shape only the fountains were of different shapes. The head of the diamond was a fountain of the letters E and P, the third slash of the E supported the P and it was painted in the beautiful dark color of garnet or dark reddish black and named Pluto, after Chronos the god of time. The left side of the diamond stood a fountain in the shape of a fork with three fingers and a slash across the handle to look like a cross, this fountain was painted sea green with the name Neptune representing the sea god Poseidon under it. The right side stood an amber fountain of the capital letter H with a line from the center of the middle line going up and its tip was a circle and underneath it the name Uranus was written. The last fountain making up the diamond was a curvaceous Violet shaped small letter h with flowery tips with the name Saturn under it.

In the center of that diamond stood another fountain shining with beautiful silver light from the tiny Christmas lights that wove intricately around it like a vine yard. The fountain was a gorgeous cut crescent moon with the tips facing upward and in the center of that was a shining stone with spikes jotting at every side and opening up like many petal flower. The first eight petals had the colors of all the fountains and the nucleus of it was a beautiful crimson rose but every other flower apart from that was in shining silver color. Curiously this fountain had nothing to identify it and such was the purpose. These fountains were the splendor of the mansion to which even the royal palace could not match in beauty. These magnificent Designs were constructed and created by Darien's own hands. He was a man with many creative aspects hiding behind the bitterness of reality and childhood nightmares.

The iron gate of the mansion that blocked intruders from entering opened noiselessly as the limo drew near and the limo eased itself into the parking area of the house. Seconds later a man in black suit with graying hair opened Darien's side door and the lad left, entering his house with the authority of a king in his own palace!

The inside of the house was even bigger than the outside looked. The foyer had twenty rooms for different functions ranging from swimming pools to karaoke. From the edges of the foyer ran two hallways at opposite ends and straight ahead was a spiral stair case. Below the foyer were two stories underground basement used for storage and a prison cell. The walls of the foyer were painted a soft creamy color that radiated soft warmth by the gentle beams of the chandelier that hanged from the ceiling. Like the office walls, the entire back wall of the mansion was built of the same hard glass material that allowed vision to the outside world but concealed the inside like a sleeping flower. Not feeling up to walking the long flight of stairs, Darien took the hallway closest to him and walked down its shadowy direction into a waiting elevator. The elevator elevated itself up to the third floor which was the last floor of the mansion and opened its doors as a butterfly would its wings and he stepped out. The floor was painted in all shades of blue varying from the palest of icy blues to the most vibrant of the dark ocean blue. The walls were hanged with tapestries depicting paintings of nature and photographs of the magnificent fountains. On both sides of the walls of the third floor was lined with double doors which opened into a sitting room and three doors to three individual rooms. At the ends of the hall rested the Elevators. Darien sauntered down the softly lit hallway to the very center where a double door painted in the vivacious color of the sun with a handle made of pure gold. Next to the double doors was a slot hidden behind a facet to which Darien pressed some unseen button and it jotted out like magic. He slid his golden card down and a pleasing soft music could lightly be heard from the other side of the room. Taking a hold of the handle that looked like lions paws, he pulled the double doors back and entered, closing it soundlessly behind him.

The room he entered was a luminous sitting room exact copy as his office only in shades of blue and no bed. The back side of it which was built of the glass like all the back side of the mansion was covered by a silky blue curtain. A fire place stood several pace away from the door but everything else was the same, from the bookshelves to the stereo and TV the wardrobes. The only thing not present was the added kitchen and dinning room. But two mini double doors stood at opposite ends of the sitting room, each leading to a bed room that had a door from within connecting each other. One of the double doors was golden in color and the other a whitish-silver with a crescent handle bars. The golden door had a rose for its handle bars. He headed to the golden one and entered the room as soundlessly as he had entered the sitting room by sliding a different card which opened the door and he pulled it open. Inside his eyes scanned the room to make sure nothing was out of place. The bedroom also held all that the office had held except the kitchen and dinning room and the other of things were slightly different but it was nevertheless as eye grapping as the office. It was decked in golden hue from ceiling and its hanging chandelier to the carpet on the floor and the two doors, one leading to a big closet which was a room in itself and branching off to the side where the restroom resided. The other door led to the room next to it with the silver door. As his gaze passed over the bed, he nearly missed the softly breathing woman sleeping on the big canopy bed blanked with warm and soft covers and fluffy pillows. He blinked as if he was seeing things then walked closer to it, looking down wonderingly at the long blond haired woman with shapely famine features aglow with the moon's ray which was shinning through the open curtain that revealed the hidden but currently opened glass window.

He was confused and shocked at this finding.

I guess one of them have finally found her way into my lair. He thought, an amused smile curving at his lips though a seriously worried expression threatened to over shadow the little amusement he felt. For as long as he could remember, females of every age and size had been trying every method and tricks of the book to hock themselves up with him but none had succeeded. One of the trick women used was to find a way to enter the man's house before he returned and lie on his bed dressed in a pleasantly see through lingerie that would rouse his hormones, at this part you seduce him and the next you know he is all yours. For such things he had gone through the trouble of attaining security that could never be breached by anybody, or so he thought and now a woman had somehow under the surveillance of cameras, servants, guards and an iron gate had found herself in the very room he kept everyone from entering save one trusted servant girl and that was because she had served his mother when he had been a little boy and all had been taken away from him.

He looked closely at what she was wearing and though it was indeed a two piece lingerie, it covered her waist to her knees and the top piece only left a fraction of her subtle creamy breast showing. He blinked at that, he had seen many breasts but never ones so soft and smooth looking! Indeed he had felt his share of soft breasts but he only knew them to be soft when he touched, they hadn't looked as deliciously soft and warm as this one he could not seem to tear his eyes from. With a great deal of will that only he could produce in a situation like this, he lifted his face to explore the breathtaking woman on the bed. Her hair was spilled over the bed and on the floor in a sparkling waterfall of silky gold. The more he looked at it, the more he wanted to feel it in his fingers as had her breast made him want a touch. She had a strong stubborn chin, soft long lashes and skin so soft in a creamy alabaster shade and very pale that she looked like a doll, one that could be broken if not propel handled. Her lips nearly did him in, a succulent fullness so vivid like the pink of the setting sun or a dragon fruit.

He's voice was stuck in his throat, the only other beauty so pure he had ever seen had been killed seventeen years ago and since then he had yet seen any other beauty that could come close to that of his childhood memory but the girl on the bed was an exceptional. Not able to hold on anymore, he softly run his hand down her checks and a shock as violent as an electric wave startled his hand away, eliciting from his mouth a cry that stirred the sleeping angel.

He stared in a trance into the dazzling silver blue orbs that blinked at him when the soft lids lifted off like the opening of a flower. The eyes held him spell bound, unable to turn away. Such luminous eyes he had never seen before, so big and innocent, yet so wise and sad as if it knew all the dark secrets of life despite her obvious youth. A gasped educed from her tempting lips before she hastily stood up as graceful as an eagle soaring on the wings of a gentle breeze. She seemed to stare at him expecting something but when he said not a word, not out of rudeness but a sudden drying of the lips; she approached him, her eyes hardening into the resolve of a woman on a mission. This sudden change alerted him, clearing his trance and awakening his defenses before his face was wiped clean of any emotion.

**"My Lord, welcome home. I hope all was well with you today."** Her sweet honey voice so sultry and seductive nearly brought emotions back into the face so empty and cold but he caught himself before making that mistake.

**"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you arrested." **He said coldly, that voice had sent many running away but the woman stood her ground, not cowering in fear, she didn't even blink. Instead a small smile graced her lovely lips and he found himself struggling to keep that mask of indifference.

**"Because, My Lord, I was admitted through the front door."** She answered simply and he blinked.

**"Admitted by who?"** he asked.

**"By the lady Lita of course. Has she not the power to allow or deny entrance?"** she challenged.

**"She does, but only to those with my permission to come here."** He replied.

**"My apologies then but I did request an appointment with you but the lady at the counter refused saying that if I wasn't to reveal the content of why I sort an audience with you, she could not arrange for me to meet you. And knowing the kind of person that you are, if you knew my reason beforehand, you would not have listen to me at all."** she accused, her eyes sparkling for him to deny her words.

**"And so you were able to get Lita to open my gates for you with open arms I might add."**

**"Well of course, she and I have been friends for years. The Lady Gaia introduced us when we were but mere children." **As she said the name of the lady, Darien's masked unraveled and his eyes opened big in astonishment.

**"How do you know of my mother?"** he suddenly demanded, moving closer to her to shake some answers from her.

**"Lady Gaia was my saving grace. You and I meet once when we were little, before we were torn apart and forced to go our separate ways."** She answered smoothly, forcing him to stop a step before crowding her personal space.

**"It seems there is much we need to discuss."** He said after a minute contemplation.

**"Not at all. I do not plan to reveal anything to you unless you adhered to my request, or in this case, my demands."** She answered seriously. He looked at her, her stubborn nose jotting out, her sparkling eyes that purely said she was not to leave until her wants were granted and the serious face she regarded him with. This was a formidable woman he faced, and he realized that making light of her would be a mistake, especially if he wished to know anything about how she knew his deceased mother and about their shared past.

**"Let's remove ourselves to the sitting room so we might have proper conversation then." **He said ready to turn but she shook her head.

**"Take tomorrow off of work, what we must discuss is beneficial to us both. This early morning I need my rest and so do you. I am aware of the lengths you push your body but as long as I am in this household, you will take proper care of yourself. Now you may bath first and go to rest, I shall remove myself to a room provided to me earlier by Lita. Tomorrow after we break our fast we can have proper conversation." **Darien opened his mouth to object but she walked out the door of his room before he could properly say his objections. He looked at the door that silently closed behind her, listened to hear the sound of her departing foot movement though he heard nothing. He shook his head as if suddenly released from her hold and sighed. No, he had never dealt with a woman her type and he was beginning to think that as long as she held the cards in her hands, he was at her mercy.

_I hate troublesome women._

Though heading her advice, he pulled off the suit jacket and entered the door that led to the closet and threw it into a basket. His shoes were the next to come off, by the time he reached the bathroom; his clothes were completely off and lay in a pile beside the door. A Jacuzzi with warm water scented with rose oil awaited him. He submerged himself into it and sighed contently though the temperature this time was a bit odd. Lita had a specific temperature of water awaiting him every time he came home, but this time the temperature had a slight difference he detected in it. He was far too weary to complain so he took his bath and toweled himself before heading back out and to the closet of clothes. He headed to one particular area where loose fitting clothes hang on a rack, at the side he took out black silky male pajamas and wore it. Even in a pajama, he looked as hot as the sun at its highest radiance but lowest position to civilization. He quickly brushed his teeth before exiting the doors of the closet room back into the bedroom. He brushed his hot air dried hair back before moving to the open curtains and locking the window and closing the curtain. He flicked his light stand on and shuffled under the heavy cover of the bed and pulled a book out of the draw of the table his night light stood on. **Whispers from the dead**, a book about a girl whose near death experience when she almost drowned awakened her senses to that of the spirit world where she keeps hearing the voice of a Spanish girl who was killed in that very same house she and her family had moved into in Huston. **_Joan Lowery Nixon_**, the accomplish author of this book is a well acknowledged woman who has won many awards for her skill with writing, especially for this book.

Yet tonight his mind kept drifting off back to the woman, who was she? What did she want with him? He was half tempted to go wake Lita up but held in check, she was probably over tired from all her hard work. Lita had been his longest companion, ever since the horrifying death of his mother. He had even made an attempt to give her a mansion of her own but she brushed it aside, saying that she found enough joys and security in serving him to want more than that though she did admit to someday wanting to own her own restaurant. Because of that Darien had put her through cooking school and now she had her own open restaurant though she still worked as head of his servants. He didn't really have servants per say, just three women who came once a week to clean up his house, everything else was taken over by Lita. Though he did have five guards posted around his compound to protect his property and Lita. Lita was a warm hearted unmarried woman with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was tall for a woman and strong too but had the biggest heart that was hidden by a tough and no nonsense exterior. She had been found by Darien's mother near to death with starvation when she had been a little girl during those depressing times when food for commoners were near impossible and ever since she had devoted her life to them and she became even more the devoted servant when his mother died. She was the only one not afraid of his temper, not pushed away by his coldness and the only one able to release a smile from him. He had thought that if he ever got married, it would be to her.

And now it seems another woman though beautiful was equally capable of standing her ground against him had just entered his home and life. The thought produced a heavy sign from him. Unable to focus on the book, he put it back into the drawer, turned of the light and snuggled under the blanket, eyes blinking wide awake in the darkness of the room.

_Blond haired blue eyes angel, if I had ever met her, wouldn't I remember? I mean how could I possibly not remember a face like that? _His mind wondered over all the people he knew before his mother died but none represented this remarkable creature he had found in his bed. And she hadn't even tried to seduce him! Though he realized now that if she had tried, could he have fought off her advances? A flash of the creamy skin he had glimpsed earlier floated in his head and his body reacted an odd way to it. Never had he seen someone and want them as he wanted this girl yet he somehow knew that of all the girls he had ever met, she was perhaps the most dangerous of them all. Most of the women he met were mostly brainless society breed noble born daughters who wanted him for his money, power and position. Though his position entitled him to little, any woman would still want him because, exiled bastard prince or not, he was still of the royal bloodline. The other females he had meet whom had half a brain were useless in putting their brains to proper use, indecent or just plain boring. But this woman was on a different level of intelligence seen in few women though as for her motives he could not yet judge.

Long ago he had resigned himself to never marrying, but remembering a promise he had made to his mother as a little boy, he began seeking for a wife though his prayers were the same; to never allow him to find any woman he could live with as a wife or if he did indeed get married, to never love the woman. She would just be a means to keep the other female population back, to relieve his manly desires and to bear for him heirs to his hard earned fortunes. He was a man of twenty and a half, soon he would be thrust into the political games of royalty in other that he might be forced to be crowned king of the United Kingdom, the very same country that had showed him savage brutality and endless nights of emptiness and finally exiled from its borders. Yet as long as the blood of its royal ran through his veins, he was a victim to their throne, a position he did not want or need in his life. One of the most prominent reasons why he had chose to live in Romania and make a home for himself.

_Could this girl be from them?_ He wondered, referring them to the royal household of the United Kingdom that had been bugging him to pick a wife of nobility. The thought that she might have come from them did not sit well at all with him, with this he made up his mind to send the girl back to wherever she came from before she had the chance to do anything. His thoughts of her carried over into his dream where he dreamt of a small girl with bruises and cuts and flowing blood over her small body. The girl had haunted blue eyes and blond hair and she was hiding behind his mother's legs. In the dream he was introduced to the blue eyed girl and they talked a little. But then rough hands grabbed at him and at her, forcing a distance between them that hurt as physical as it did emotionally. Later, Darien would wake up knowing exactly who the girl was.

In his sitting room, the girl was locked in a peaceful sleep awaiting the confrontation that would come with the rising of the sun.

***********************************************************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review for me...thank you!^^


	2. Chapter 2 The Proposal

**You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 2 – The Proposal **

The sunlight managed to sneak in through a small open space in the curtain, falling on his Darien's beautiful black hair and smooth tan skin. He turned slightly, to keep the sunlight from his face but did not wake up. The woman he had found on his bed walked into the room, stopping for a few minutes to look at him before passing into the bathroom to turn the Jacuzzi on. She returned minutes later and pulled the curtains away from the glass sliding doors, letting sunshine stream into the room to bath it in its warm embrace. Darien moaned disapprovingly and though the woman felt bad about it, she knew that letting him sleep far too much into the day would do him no good. It was near the twelfth hour of the day and he had yet to break his fast and luncheon was drawing near. Eventually when it became apparent that the curtain was going to be let opened, Darien let his lids open and turned back to the sliding doors to glare at whom he thought was Lita but to his surprise and delight, the vision that greeted his sight was of the beautiful woman he had found on the his bed earlier. Her golden hair spilled down her back in waves and layers of golden waterfall. Her back was to him and from the side he could see a smile tilting her mouth. He stared at her for a minute before clearing his throat and gaining her attention.

"**Oh My Lord, you finally decide to wake. I wondered what I would do if you would not wake."**

"**And what would you have done?"** He asked with a raised brow and a smirk crossed her lips, making him gulp. She moved to him on the bed, running her fingers down the side of one cheek and leaning her lips to one of his ears.

"**I'm sure you don't need to ask such a straight forward question." **She teased with a giggle before sitting down with straight back and taking his huge hands into her own. She looked up at him with a warm, shy smile and unbeknown to him, he returned the smile.

"**Your Bath has been drawn. Please cleanse yourself, I shall have breakfast delivered to the sitting room half hours time." **She leaned closer to his face and kissed him lightly on the forehead before rising up and exiting the room. Her soft lips left a tingling sensation on his forehead and her show of warmth and concern for him touched him deeply, more so than he was willing to admit. He found himself so irresistibly attracted to her and this scared him greatly. He didn't know the girl, she could have many damaging reasons for her presence in his life, and he prayed she was not a preying woman looking for a rich husband for if she was he would be very disappointed. Not wanting to dwell on possibilities, he got up and into the bathroom. He emerged minutes latter dressed and ready to face the world. Making sure he looked good, he slipped out of his room to the sitting room and as promise, hot delicious looking food and a very appetizing aroma greeted him and also the woman. He looked to the viewing TV and saw she was watching some family drama.

"**You like these dramas?"** he asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"**There are lessons to be learned and wisdom to be gained in all things."** She answered him and yet not the answer he expected. Darien sat before his food tray and with a quick prayer, he began eating, his manner so elegantly charming like the aristocrat he was.

"**So what do you want of me Lady Serenity Lavender Nightingale?"** He asked, his dream had given him a memory to the face of this woman before him though the face had definitely undergone plastic surgery. The girl of his past his dreams had revealed to him had been an ugly duckling and suddenly she had become a swan. It was one thing to believe in fairy tales when the ugly later becomes the beauty but this was reality and things weren't like that. Her ethereal beauty was just unnatural, only plastic surgery could have caused it.

"**Please refrain from addressing me by such names." **She said, her voice devoid of emotion.

"**Oh? Then what name can I refer to you as?" **

"**Do not talk when you are eating."** She advised instead and walked out the room. Serenity Lavender Nightingale, the last child of seven children of the duke of London, Sir Charles Ken Nightingale and London's legendary beauty Lady Selene Irene Nightingale and the black sheep of her family. She, like himself, had been rejected by society and family and had been disowned from her family's home when she had been a mere child of five. That was when his mother had brought her home to their small cottage house when he had been ten. They had known each other for only a few hours before things had gone out of hand. When the Chaos settled, he had lost sight of her. No, he hadn't even bothered to look for her. She had not been his main concern and even after his mother's death he had never bothered a thought for the girl he had met.

He sighed now. The past really had a way of catching up with you didn't it? What had happened to her? Where had she been? Had her family taken her back and raised her into this beautiful lady? Is that why she had been on his bed? So many questions and no answers. But then if they had taken her back, why then had she denied her family name? He finished his morning meal and walked out to the kitchen, ringing a bell for whichever servant was available to clean up after him. He went in search of the woman and found her in the kitchen helping Lita prepare their afternoon meal. He stood at the door, watching both woman laugh and cook and a gentle glow of affection grew in the pit of his stomach. Without know he began engraving the woman's sparkling eyes and gentle laughter into his mind and heart. Lita finally spotted him.

"**Make yourself useful and come help out." **She called to him. Lita never spoke to him as if he was her master or in a status above her but rather like an older sister and sometimes like a mother. The woman smiled at him before turned her face quickly away back to what she had been doing. He walked closer to them, trying to judge where he would be more helpful.

"**You're going to be our errand boy. So just stand out of our way unless we call for you to fetch something."** Lita said strictly and nodded his assent. Darien moved to a comfortable chair far from the frantically working women and sat, watching them and waiting for when he would be useful.

"**So, what can I call you as?"** he asked the woman.

"**Serena, my name is Serena Evalyne Calypso."** She answered.

"**Beautiful name."**

"**I know, I thought it up."** She said proudly and Darien chuckled.

"**So when do I get to hear your story?" **

"**Not now obviously as I am cooking."**

"**Lita can finish cooking, she always has."**

"**Patience young prince, a girl does not like to be rushed."** For a few minutes she did not notice the sudden tense atmosphere created by her words. Then when she noticed Lita had totally stopped moving, she brought her face to Darien and found him glaring at her. He walked out of the kitchen with unsaid words.

"**Did I do something wrong?"** she asked.

"**Please, refrain from calling him prince. He rather wishes to not have any reminder of his status."** Lita explained and Serena nodded his head in confusion but agreement. Two hours later, the foods had been prepared and tables set for food but because Darien had just eaten not so long ago, the food that needed to be refrigerated had been so until Darien was ready for his luncheon. Serena then went in search of Darien, finding him in his secluded rose garden.

"**You are a man of many skills and talents and I admire you greatly for it." **She said from behind him but earned n response.

"**My apologies if I said something earlier to upset you My Lord."**

"**Darien."**

"**Yes My Lord?"** she asked curiously.

"**Call me Darien."** He said again.

"**As you wish, Darien."** She said his name with a breathy husk that surprised him, as if this was the first time he was actually hearing his name.

"**Will you talk to me now?"** he asked.

"**I suppose there is no point in delaying the inevitable. Please lets find a somewhere with less sunshine on our flesh, I am not so attuned to the sunlight as most."** She requested and they removed themselves into the green house where Lita prepared for them ice tea to fight of the heat of the last days of summer.

"**Lita, why don't you join us?"** Serena asked the servant woman who was about to depart after delivering their drinks.

"**I have to decline Serena; this is a choice for Darien alone." **She said and removed herself silently. Serena sighed. For a minute they just enjoyed the cold drink.

"**I am quite sure you are full of questions, and over time I will answer them but as for now I will tell you my reason for being here." **With this said, she rouse to her feet and moved to Darien side and took his two hands before falling on her knees, her head bowed.

"**Darien, Please marry me."** She said.

"**Pardon me, but I think I must have heard wrong." **Darien said, trying to convince himself that he had actually heard her propose to him.

"**Then I will say it again, Darien Endymion Shields, I, Serena Evalyne Calypso asks, no, begs you to marry me." **she raised her head to lock eyes with him, making sure he knew how serious she really was but Darien shook her hands off.

"**Are you sane woman?"** he asked.

"**I assure you Darien that I am very sane."**

"**You don't even know me."** he accused bitterly. He had really thought she was different from other women, how stupid could he be.

"**I know you are twenty and a half, I know roses are your pride and joy, I knew your mother before she died, I know you are the unplanned son of the king and a servant girl, I know you have been rejected by society and the royals, I know they seek to…"**

"**Enough!" **Darien screamed. **"Those are things well known by everyone in the United Kingdom."** He sneered, walking around her.

"**Darien, yes I may only know the basics but isn't marriage about learning about each other? For as long as I am with you I will be the best wife you could possibly have, I will be faithful and true, loyal unto dear a mask! Darien please, this is really important to me!"** Serena pleaded.

"**What are you getting out of all this?"** he asked sarcastically.

"**A husband."**

"**Then go ask someone else."** He said, moving away but Serena blocked his path.

"**Darien, I can't ask anyone else, it has to be you."** she said softly.

"**Do you even love me?" **he asked

"**This is not about matters of love. And besides, last I heard you didn't want a wife you could love either."** Serena shot back.

"**So you don't love me, I don't love you, I don't even know you and you think that we can make a future together where we will not live in regret?"** he asked her, his words dripping with heavy sarcasm.

"**Yes. I promise to do all in my power for you and in exchange you must do the same for me."**

"**mmm… interesting but then I have a clause of my own. If you are willing to agree to it, then I will agree to your marriage proposal."**

"**Very well, what is your condition?"**

"**If I tire of you, I will have the freedom to pursue other woman but you cannot have the freedom to pursue anyone other than me."**

"**Not a chance!"** She shot back.

"**Then I'm afraid your marriage proposal is rejected."** He said with a smugness that grated on her nerves. She had heard that he was a cold bastard who cared only for himself, she had thought the rumor was exaggeration but facing him now with his cold mask on, she began to suspect that at least half the rumors were not false.

"**I am worth more than a mistress with a cheating husband!"** she argued.

"**And I am worth more than an exiled duke's daughter with no standing in society wanting to marry me for her own person gains." **He said coldly and Serena drew back. She had her reasons for why she had to marry Darien and though she didn't have feelings for him now, she had thought she could grow to love him. Now looking at him, she could only feel the rise of hate.

"**You have up to tonight to give me your answer. Meet me at the courtyard by the tenth hour."** Darien walked away, a smug smirk decorating his lips. Serena shook with suppressed fury. She needed Darien to marry her no matter the cost and he had said if he grew tired of her, she just had made sure he didn't. Besides if he cheats on her, she only had to put up with it for a year then she could get divorce and get a lot of money from the divorce to complete her project. With this decision firmly made, she awaited the coming of the night.

Darien spent the whole day thinking up on ideas on why she was so determined to marry him. Was it so she could regain her place back in her family? What drove her to such lengths? Soon the blue sky yielded to the dark expanse of the night sky and the moon teasingly floated to the surface. As he had instructed her to do, he walked down the path to the courtyard a little earlier than the designated time and enjoyed the harmony of his creation. The fountains and flowers he had spent a lot of money and building and growing it to what it was now. It was true he avoided women when he could but ever since the idea sat firmly in his brain to marry, he would bring a lady to his house in other to evaluate her ability to judge things and so he always brought them out to the garden at the back of the house for them to view his creations. They would marvel at it, proclaiming it to be beautiful and breathtaking, which it was, but they could never offer anything more than that. They had not the slightest clue as to what the fountains represented and thus he knew they would never know its value to him. He had so far brought near 50 women to his house for such a test and none had passed it.

He sighed thinking about the unfortunate circumstance he was in. he was beginning to think that finding a wife he could not love or be devoted to was a very easy affair though with Serena, he wasn't so sure. He knew it would be so easy to love her, to trust her, to give to her all she desired but if he was going to go that length, he expected the same length from her side but from her conduct, he could tell that it was impossible. Something drove her to the length of going to marry him, something other than love, and something that had to do with money, but what could she possibly want with his wealth? Had the king sent her in order that she might rub him of all his worth so he would return to him to become his puppet? He hated that idea more than anything else. He would never ascend the throne of the United Kingdom if it was the last thing he ever do.

"**Beautiful flowers and fountains you have here."** Her voice startled him. How as she able to move so soundless?

"**It took me a lot of effort to create this paradise. I will live here for all my life and I hope to pass this home to my children." **He answered honestly. Somehow with her, something drove him to honesty and openness.

"**I can understand not wanting to move from her."** She said softly, bending down to softly caress the petals of his roses. He watched her, saw the gentle but sad grimace on her face, and saw through her tough exterior she put on. He knew her name, her family background, and saw the little girl she had been but he knew nothing of the woman she was now. Who was she? Whom did she associate with? What was her class now? She carried herself with grace and elegance like a lady, spoke with intelligence like someone with many years of education though he wasn't privy to her educational background, she could cook, she was a breath taking sight and gentle, to put it plainly she as the perfect female for those with eyes, she could get anyone she wanted but why him? of course he knew he was worthy of every female in the world, but for someone as Serena to want him and no one else did baffle him a little.

"**You drive a hard bargain but I have come too far to turn back now."** She said finally and stood up, facing him head on.

"**So I assume you accept my condition?"** he asked with a raised eyebrow, he was the master of disguise and he could easily pretend the love sick fool or the cold indifferent man he had been labeled as.

"**Yes, I do accept your condition though I like it not. I see no reason to seek comfort with another when you have me at you beck and call."** She answered wit ha sigh.

"**Do I? Do I really have you at my beck and call?"** he challenged her but she merely looked away. **"What drives you to this end Lady?" **

"**We all live to accomplish something in our lives, I have a purpose and that I will go all ends to make sure it is fulfilled." **She answered him seriously.

"**Oh, then what is this purpose you risk everything for?"** he asked with honest curiosity. There was more to this woman and he was beginning to suspect that it would take him his life time to figure her out, if that was possible.

She did not answer him, only moved to the center of the diamond ring where the crescent moon with the flower stone sat. this was the only fountain unnamed yet so beautifully created.

"**Why do you name this fountain?"** she asked him instead.

"**Because that is its purpose."** He answered.

"**I do not comprehend."** She admitted.

"**And I do not plan to entertain you with explanation if you keep on eluding my questions."** He answered and she looked away.

"**She is lonely though. With nothing to identify her by, she is rather lonesome even with her lover by her side."** This she said referring to the crimson rose at the heat of the fountain. Her inquisition marveled him. Did she know?

"**What do you connote?"** he asked, trying to hold back the hope that had suddenly pregnant his heart. None of the females or males he had brought to his house had ever understood that particular fountain's purpose. None knew what it represented and none said what he had been hoping for a long time to hear. That had been his plan, the female who could identify it would be his bride, yet every try had yielded empty and disheartening results. Did Serena know? And if she did how or who had told her? The secret behind the symbolistic fountains was a bed time story his mother used to tell him when he was little, and that particular mythical story was unfound in any of the Mythological knowledge in the world for he had researched it. So he assumed his mother had made up that story yet he hoped that someone other than himself knew the story.

"**The Story of the moon princess and her earth prince lover and their affair that would forever change the universe they knew as. And their faithful friends and guardians that stood by their side to the very end. Such a beautifully tragic tale of love and lost, of life and death, of hope and despair, of true love found at last in the chaos of jealousy, envy and destruction."** She said softly and his heart shouted in joy. She knew, she knew the true tale that was hidden from the world! Tears unbiddenly came to his eyes as he remembered his mother's words.

*****_**Son heed my words, when you find the girl with the knowledge of the lost civilization of the Silver Millennium, then you would have met the only girl in the world who could show you what true love is. Do not let a girl like that elude your hands, for with her will you experience such profound love and joy that little people in the world enjoys.***_

These words her mother had uttered the night that had yielded into the bloody day floated back into his consciousness. Was it worth it to take the risk of allowing this woman in his life? Was he ready for a life time commitment? Most importantly, was she strong enough to fight against the royalty of the United Kingdom when they learned of his decision to marry a girl with no title and a background as an exiled female of society? Did she have any fortunes to back up her name and her position as his wife? He knew if he asked for it, his brother's would be willing to help him but they were puppets to the throne, how far would they ne willing to go against their father for his sake?

"**I see you know the story of Serenity and Endymion." **He said and she stood up giving him a shocked look that did well in portraying her surprise that he knew of the story but then her face softened.

"**Yes, that story…it may just be a story but I believe that it can be relieved. Well the love part of Serenity and Endymion."** This she said gazing at him but he turned away from her patronizing eyes.

"**There is no place for a life of piece for Serenity and Endymion. Their story is a full package with its tragic ending."**

"**Then if I was Serenity, I would not regret living that life again if only I can spend a few more minutes in the arms of he who loved me above all."** Serena answered softly.

"**Yes, but not of her whom you love."** Endymion said.

"**Like you said, it is a package deal."**

"**Yes but you are willing to admit his feelings to suit you but not yours."** She said nothing after that.

They reflected their thoughts in the silence thereafter, wondering what the other was feeling and how things would work out for them.

"**You drew my bath for me last night and this morning did you not?" **he asked her and the unexpected question threw her of guard.

"**Yes?"**

"**Thank you. Lita always draw my bath to a precise temperature with no change in it whether morning or night. I don't really mind but yours had a temperature that relieved my aches. So thank you."** he said, looking up at the big full moon grazing their cheeks with its translucent rays.

"**Your welcome."** She answered, staring to the moon too. Finally Darien turned to her and seeing the seriousness on his face she faced him.

"**Do you know the adversary and trails you will have to overcome in other to be my wife?"** he questioned her and she smiled as if unconcerned.

"**I am well aware of all the obstacles in my way. I am confident of my ability to prevail and rise victorious but in other for that to happen I seek your help loyalty to me but most importantly your trust. Women have the ability to turn a man against his female partner using all sorts of method. I will not accept you trusting the words of another female over mine own except when I have given you cause to doubt me. At least while I fight for the right to become your bride, I ask that you trust me above all." **she said and bowed her head. She had come knowing that her life would be in danger in her struggle to become his wife but for him and for them, her purpose, she was willing to face death and hell to become his wife. She was not above using dirty means to gain her victory.

"**I see you already have ideas on what this battle will be. Very well as you request you have my trust and loyalty and faithfulness unless you give me reason otherwise, but as such I too must attain the very things you seek of me."** he said and she nodded.

"**There will be things I will not be able to tell you when you want to know but with patience you will know me for all that I am in time**." She said and he nodded. She was being reasonable.

"**Very well, then let me do the honors. **Darien said and moved in front of her, taking her left hand and holding her right cheeks gently. He knelt on one knee and locked eyes with her. **"Serena Evalyne Calypso, I, Darien Endymion Shields asks for your hand in marriage. We go into this married knowing very little of each other but let us live through it learning of our weakness and strengths, and accepting the traits that makes us who we are. Besides, I have no need to cheat on you so long as you are true to me."** he said, ending the last part with a wink. Serena laughed lightly and tears pulled at her eyes to which she tried to rub away. She didn't want to be getting all emotional and letting him see just how weak she really was.

"**I humbly and genuinely accept your proposal My Lord Darien."** She said warmly with a smile and Darien smiled back. He leaned up to her surprise and kissed her. He stood up, folding her body to his own and deepening the kiss. She wove her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, their tongues dancing in exhalation for a union they were both hesitant about yet needed so much. They broke out from the kiss but went straight back into it, unable to help themselves. Lita watched them with a happy smile for a few minutes before returning back to the kitchen to plan a celebration even to welcome the soon to be Mrs. Shield.

Their kiss deepened, their bodies twisting to feel more of each other. Darien gently lay her down on the soft cushioned bench sitting near the bed of flowers and laid on her, watching his weight so to not crush her. She felt so warm and good and he kisses tasted like strawberry and sunshine, so addicting. Her rubbed his hands gently down her sides as his lips worked around her facers, ears and neck before diving back into her mouth. She moaned his name as he did hers, her hands grasping at him with gentle urgency. For so long she had denied herself the feel of men because of her past but Darien's touch though urgent was gently and passionate, warm and left lingering sensations down her spine. Her soul suddenly fell light and for the brief moment forgot her worries, forgot everything even herself as she indulged in Darien's warm embrace.

"**Darien!"** A strong husky voice called out to him. Serena could not access whether it was male or female and Darien groaned.

"**Who is that?" **she asked curiously.

"**Amara, my secretary." **He answered before rising from her and sitting up. He run his hands through his hair and gazed at her as she flushed underneath his hot gaze. He gently grazed her cheeks with his left back hand.

"**You're beautiful you know."** He said before he caught himself, making Serena blush madly. She twisted her face a little away and he use one finger to bring her eyes back to his one. Then gently he lifted her up and placed her on his lap before kissing her again. His body wasn't done feeling her warmth and it craved insistently for more.

"**Darien you get your self here right now do you hear me?!"** Amara's voice came again, this time closer and louder and much more menacing.

"**Amara calm down. Darien is with someone at the moment."** Lita said with a strained voice. Obviously she was holding on to the Amara character.

"**Who is the Bitch this time?"** Amara demanded

Darien broke the kiss and sighed.

"**We better answer."** Serena said. She felt disappointed too but she wasn't' sure she could stop their make out session from progressing down the road of no return if they didn't stop now. Darien looked at her, saw the naked need she was trying to suppress and hugged her.

"**We have a life time together. No need to rush."** He said and she hugged him back before they stood up, hearing the approaching foot steps. Darien grabbed Serena's hand firmly in his and walked to meet the coming or stampeding footsteps.

Coming face to face, Darien raised his brow at the fuming woman while Serena looked at her curiously. For a minute she had mistake Amara for male but a shift in the wind had pressed her shirt close to her body, revealing the shape of her breast. Amara assessed Darien and then the woman beside him. Something was out of order. Whenever Darien saw a woman, he always asked her to come over his house but this time he had not. Secondly whenever Darien was with a woman, when she called out to him he would answer immediately but this time too he had not and had taken his time to meet her. He was also grasping the hand of the woman tightly in his own, his face did not reflect the bored look that said, get rid of this woman, nor did it show the tired or strain look of having to keep a smile on his face. In fact he looked relaxed with… tousled hair? Amara clenched her teeth, so he had found another whore to bed.

Darien had a history of bedding the women whom he didn't find boring but did not make the cut to be his wife. Obviously she had arrived at the right time to make sure Darien did not sleep with this new conquest. Looking at the woman by his side however gave her pause. The woman was beautiful, with floor reaching curly blond her and bright blue eyes and lips that was evidence of a passionate kiss. And her figure would give Aphrodite a run for her money so she could understand why Darien would want to bed her but she won't allow it. She had nightmares of Darien impregnating some girl and leading to a whole lot of trouble. She had been Darien's best friend if Lita was removed from the equation for a long time. Together they had built for Darien the comfort he indulged in now and she loved him as only one can when the love is not romantically involved, she would not sit there and let some pretty face and long legs vixen ruin Darien's life for him.

"**Who are you?!"** she barked at Serena.

"**Please call me Serena My Lady."** Serena answered politely. She did not like the tone Amara had used with her but she would be polite for now unless the other woman took things too far. Amara on the other hand was stunned by the girl, she did not cower like the other females Darien had been with and the glint in her eyes most definitely told of her displeasure to how she was spoken to.

"**Serena, meet Amara Ten'ou, my personal secretary and one of few people I trust." **Darien introduced, watching in amusement Amara's reflections of thoughts on his new woman. Somehow he knew Amara would not be able to scare Serena off.

"**Pleased to meet you Lady Ten'ou."** Serena said with a respectful curtsy. Amara blinked at this and shook her head.

"**Yeah, pleased to meet you too though lay off the Lady when you refer to me."** she said grouchily.

"**As you wish Ten…"**

"**Amara"**

"**Amara then."** The two woman stared at each other, Amara trying to access what Serena was thinking and Serena blocking all her thoughts from her face.

"**Amara I have great news for you today."** Darien said, giving the other woman a hug. Amara looked at him suspiciously. Darien did not give hugs, when he did was when he wanted something done for him that was impossible to be done but for the hug they would try anyways.

"**What is it now?"** She asked suspiciously.

"**Oh nothing. Now let's remove ourselves indoors. Amara what are you doing here? You didn't even call that you are coming."** Darien said as they walked toward the mansion.

"**For the past 10 years we've been working, you never miss work without giving me a call and that is rare occasions. Today you did not show up, call me or pick up your cell when I called ten times! There was so much to do because of your absence that now is the only time I have available to come check up on you!" **She accused him.

"**Sorry, a lot happened today." **Darien apologized.

"**I bet."** She mumbled, casting a quick glance at Serena who pretended she didn't see it. They sat around a small table in front of a tall and wide glass window facing the front yard.

"**So what news did you have for me?" **she asked.

"**Well, this beautiful lady by my side is to become my bride."** He said with a happy smile. If the news itself was not so unexpected and shocking, then the happiness to which Darien used in addressing it and the glowing affection in his eyes was the cause of what happened next.

Amara fainted.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Thank you to all those who have added this to their favorite stories, added me to their favorite author list and most improtantly reviewed. I am forever grateful for it.

Please check out my other stories and review^^

Reviewing makes me work faster....i dont' want to leave any of my stories unfinished!


	3. Chapter 3 The Melodious Song

**You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 3 – The Melodious Song**

To say Darien was shock that Amara would faint at such trifle news as his own marriage was understating it. He was rather slow to it all. One minute she was sitting the next she was falling. At first he had thought she was bending down to grab something but her rolled in eyes was what clued him on what was happening. If that wasn't shocking enough, Serena's graceful but fast reflexes amazed him greatly. One second she was sitting by his left the next she was by his right holding the fallen woman in her arms, her face filled with concern.

"**Amara!"** Lita's voice indicated that the servant woman was not far. She rushed over, snapping Darien from his gawking.

"**It's alright, just spray cold water over her face."** He directed, not many knew he had masters in medicine earned from Harvard University during his brief stay in the united state after his banishment from court.

Doing as her master directed, Lita rushed back to the kitchen and poured cold water in a plastic cup before rushing back. Anticipating that Lita would pour the water instead of sprinkling it, Serena grabbed a hold of the older servant's hand and stopped the motion of the glass tipping. She shook her head.

"**Not a good idea. She's with a fever; such cold water would do no good to her."** She said.

"**What do we do?"** Lita asked, normally she knew how to take care of fevers and cold but her panic was making her have amnesia on how to treat sick people.

"**First you can snap out of the panic you're in. Darien, please lift Amara up to a room. We need her in bed and near a fire place."** She said and he did. He lifted the fainted woman up as if she was a mere child and taking the left corridor from the parlor, he headed into the elevator. Lita reached it first, using the card key that was needed to activate practically everything in the house. Serena wondered why Darien had everything so secured and locked up, was he afraid of robbery?

The elevated deposited them on the second floor and Darien walked down the darkened hall way to a particular door painted in a particular cream color with the medical symbol of a stick with wings and two snakes snaking around it with their heads meet just below the round mound of the top of the stick. Lita opened it and entered the room in speed. She took out several white sheets from a side closet and covered the sick bed that was like a queen's bed. While she was busy doing that, Serena ventured toward the fire place to give a little heat to the room but the manuals of it confused her. She had never seen a fire stand so…complicated.

"**It's alright, just press the red button on the black romote up there on top of the fire place."** Darien said when he noticed her confusion. He had personally constructed the mansion he lived in, building it with advance technology and security for purposes that would protect him from the reaches of the family he was running away from. Nodding in thanks for his help, she did as was told. The fire started low but within minutes blazed up and began warming the room.

Darien put Amara on the bed that Lita had made and Serena took charge.

"**Bring me hot water and a towel." **She asked. And so from then and all through the night she wiped sweet off the older woman. She worked none stop until dawn when the fever finally broke and she collapsed by the bed, by this time Darien and Lita had both retired to bed by Serena's insistence.

Darien frequently got up to check on Serena and when he found her asleep sitting on the floor with her head on the bed, something in him softened. Her tired face looked more than just hours spent caring for Amara, Serena had her own demons she was facing. Suddenly his heart ached, he wanted her to trust him, to depend on him and open up to him.

He sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

He picked up his new fiancé and carried her to the silver room opposite his. That room he had made with the intention of it belonging to his wife, Serena may not yet be his but she was as close to his heart as any wife to their husband. His gentle ministration did not wake her from her slumber and he sat by her bed, gazing down on her soft pale face.

"**What are you Serena?" **he asked softly, running his hands down her cheek. She stirred lightly which made him paused before She unconsciously leaned into his touch. Her soft warm breath caressed his hand like a gentle breeze and he found himself unable to leave her side. Taking of his sandals, he scooted under the big blanket and pulled Serena close to him. He rested her head on his arm, surrounded her legs with his own and tugged her body against him as he put one hand around her. Then with a silent prayer that he wouldn't get slap or shot in the morning, he slept.

*********************************************************************************************************************

In a secluded room in the mighty palace of the king of the United kingdom, six young men met to discuss the subject that was now sleeping soundly by his new woman.

"**It's not fair to Darien."** On of the men said.

"**Yeah, tell me about it! But there is nothing we can do. We can't possibly go up against the king!"** another agitated voice joined in.

"**What are we going to do now?" **

"**We are going to make sure that Darien is ok, he has suffered enough as it is!"**

"**But isn't this for the best? I mean if he picks one of the women the king is sending him, he will not have to deal with the royals ever again!"**

"**Do you really believe that? No, father has picked these women for the purpose that they may drag Darien back so he might become his puppet! I mean think about it, Countess Beryl? Come on, you know how much she disgust Darien but everyone knows she wants the position of queen." **

"**Enough, I for one am sick of father's dictatorship. I am willing to risk all I have to make sure Darien gets the peace he deserves!"**

"**Yeah but how?"**

"**Well first of all father plans to shock him by sending the royal escort to him unaware, I will send him a letter to warn him against it."**

"**Do you think it won't be intercepted?"**

"**Not a chance because I am sending it with someone no one would suspect of betraying the king!"** the voice was amused.

"**Who!?"** five of the men said.

"**Kunzite." **

"**Ahhhhhhhhhh"**

"**Well we better get some rest; from tomorrow going we are putting our necks on the line."** The first which had spoken stood up.

"**Yeah, hopefully we are not making a mistake."**

"**Mistake or not we or at least I won't turn back on my decision."**

"**Count me in!"** the men dispersed for their individual rooms except the lone figure of the shoulder length silver haired man who had devised the plan to send the letter to his brother. He took to the shadows, escaping the palace guards noticed and headed to the stable. He had already made arrangements with Kunzite, head of the army of the United Kingdom, so now all he got to do is deliver the letter. That was easier said than done since every shadow gave him pause. The king had been keeping a close eye on them and now even the guards were ordered to watch their movements. Silently he made his way to the stable and hid, awaiting the coming of the general. As he waited he reflected on his actions.

Years ago when Darien had been hurt and banished and his mother killed, he had been unable to protect the child he had loved like a brother though they both had different mothers. He supposed if it wasn't for the tragic passing of Lady Gaia and the kindness and love all the men had received from her, they wouldn't have cared much about Darien but they had. No matter the circumstance, Darien was their brother and they would do all they could to assist him.

This was not the first time they were bailing Darien out of trouble. When Darien presence had been noticed in Romania four years ago, the king had summoned the banish prince back into the palace with promises of riches and heir to the throne. Legally that was not possible since Darien was not the first child and that he had been born out of wedlock but the king had many times defiled many of the laws of the country to suit his own purpose. Hoping that Darien would be lured by the promises, especially after they all discovered that he had become a multi-billionaire and had been educated in Harvard University, their father wanted him on the throne more than ever.

Darien had without hesitation refused the offer, not attended to the kings calling and paid the king no attention. This had shocked the nation but as Darien was on the soil of a different country, the King's order had no effect on him. If he had been in the kingdom at the time, he would have been immediately put to death. Such was the severity of defying the king's orders. But the king had not given up, using the very laws he had so often times abused, he cornered Darien to a point where if the Romanian government did not give Darien up, it was a declaration of open war. Knowing the many lives that would be destroyed because of the bloody war the king would wage, Darien had finally given in. he had stayed with them at the palace for six month's and in all that time he never once smiled. Seeing the misery he had been in and the fact that he was under the mercy of their father, the brothers had banded together for the first time since the death of Darien's mother and fished through the book. Looking for any forgotten clauses that would free Darien. Of course they knew they couldn't act in open rebellion, so they had constructed a lawyer, sought the help of the elders whom were tired of their father's tyranny and together they had over ruled the king's power over Darien. Of course they had also sought help from Romania government officials whom had agreed to house Darien so long as the princes could keep war from breaking out.

With Darien's freedom, he returned to Romania but the smile of thank you he had given to his brothers had made them feel they had made the right choice. Of course their actions were not openly found out but they all suspected that their father had been told of their involvements because from then on he took his anger not only on them but on their mothers. The king had had twenty wives, among which were born many sons and two daughters.

This time not only were they risking their lives but they were breaking in open rebellion! They had had enough of their father; they would not allow him to have his way anymore. Besides, all the ladies picked by the king were whores and sluts of society whom were after money, position and power.

None of them deserved the son of the woman who had not been their mother but had loved all of them as her own children when their own mothers had only used them to gain favor with their father. Darien deserved so much more, he would make the choice of choosing whom he wants to spend his life time with; they will just make sure she is suitable and is good for him. They had to have a say after all, that's what brother's were for.

"**Stop daydreaming!"** a thick heavy voice said from behind the silver haired man and he jumped. He turned around sharply and let out a sigh of relief.

"**Kunzite, Don't scare me like that again!"** he said.

"**If you are so soft of heart, I don't think you are ready to rebel against the king."** The man called kunzite said. Like the first man, he had silver hair too but his was down to his waist. His eyes were the reflection of glacier, icy blue with strong looking jaw. He was a handsome man of about 30 though his looks hid well his age. He was well muscled and toned, with tan skin and rigid like a rock. At age twenty, he became the youngest man in history to receive the position of leader of the king's army. His quick wits and strategic mind had won them the impossible cold or death war against Great Britain.

"**Sorry cousin, I haven't yet mastered my fears."**

"**Do you have the letter?"**

"**Yes, here it is."** He handed the letter over to the older man.

"**Is this really what you want to do?" **Kunzite asked.

"**Yes, it is what we all want to do. No matter what we will protect Darien." **The short haired man said.

"**Very well, I shall do my best to deliver it. So long then Diamond, stay safe."** Kunzite uttered before exiting the stable. The shoulder length silver haired man named Diamond watched the retreating back of his cousin until he was gone completely.

"**God speed Kunzite."** He said and headed back to the palace as discretely as possible.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Lita was the first to wake up. By six she was awake and in the kitchen. She had checked on the sleeping Amara and noticed that Serena's amazing care had defeated the tomboyish woman's fever and she slept soundly. With a smile of wonder, she proceeded to the kitchen to prepare their morning meal. As she worked, she sang a familiar song she had learned from none other than Serena back when they were mere children. Till this day, she could still remember clearly how Serena, a reject of society had done she could to keep her alive. At the time, Serena had been five and she had been seven.

"**What are you grinning like that for?"** Amara's strong voice startled her, but being used to such sudden shock of the system, she did not drop the bowl of flour she was mixing to make a cake.

"**Morning Amara, how are you feeling?"**

"**God, I've never felt so much better in the morning. Thanks for taking care of me."** the older woman said graciously.

"**Oh no, I didn't."** Lita said with a mischievous smile as she went back to cooking. Amara blinked at her.

"**Darien took care of me?"** she asked, looking down on her open up chest and having imaginations on Darien viewing what was her private belongings.

"**No"**

"**Then who?"** Lita did not answer. She began singing the song again.

"**Please don't tell me…"** Amara began.

"**Then I won't but other than her the only ones left are the guards."** Lita said and Amara groaned. She went back to singing.

_By stars we are directed our destination_

_By destiny we know our course_

_By the moon we are not alone_

_By fate we will make it_

_Who can change the course of my choices but me?_

"**What a beautiful catching song. I've never heard it before."** Amara said as she closed her eyes to enjoy the beautiful melody of the stirring song.

"**Serena thought it to me."** Lita said softly.

"**Serena, that Serena!?! Just how long have you known her?" **Amara asked in confusing. How long had Darien hidden this woman from her? Somehow the idea hurt her, to know her best friend would hide something so important.

"**Yes Serena. We met when we were children…"** Lita said as she sat the bowl of mixed flour on the table and turned to Amara to tell her the story of their encounter.

**__________________________________________Flashback______________________________________________________**

It was a cold Christmas day; the snow had piled very high on the ground and the horses ere locked in the stables for even they had trouble moving. At the time, there was a great depression and even the nobles were hit at some point but the commoners were without food and medical help. There so many dead bodies littering the streets, so many starving children and adults. But the nobles kept their own to themselves and watched coldly as those less fortunate suffered day after day with the snow as their only meal. On this particular cold December day when those of fortune basked in happy bliss, eating to their hearts content and those of misfortune sought shelter from the unreasonable of snow that had fallen, a little girl was lying down in the shadow of two tall buildings. Her breathing was haggard, she was almost as pale as the snow and her body shivered in compulsive coldness. The white of her eyes had spread to her normally green orbs, a sign that the little girl was dying. At this point she didn't care, she felt numb and in her head she was begging God to end her misery with death. As she closed her eyes, intending to sleep through her death, a soft hand touched her checks and warm breath blew gently on her. Her eyes which were the only active part of her flew open to stare into the sky that was captured in the eyes of one little girl.

"**Are you ok?"** the little girl asked as steam escaped her lips with her every word. The child on the ground though heard the question could not respond for her mouth was frozen shut.

"**It's cold out here. Let's go to the Nanas place to warm up."** The sky eyed girl said and bent down to lift her up. She found to her dismay that the frozen girl was much heavier than expected.

"**If we don't get out of here we are going to freeze to death. Ok, you stay and I will be back soon." **The girl said as she unhooked her scarf and put it around the girl. She then proceeded to take off her torn mittens and her coat and used it to wrap the girl on the floor, rising up clothed in only short skirt and turtle necked shirt, the girl rushed away.

The frozen girl on the floor thought she would not return but near twenty minutes later, the girl came back with two dogs, a white and a black and white husky Dog. Together they had carried the frozen girl who fell asleep. The next she woke up, she was in a small room covered in a fur coat. She realized that she wasn't cold anymore and that she was actually too warm. She was confused as to her surrounding but when she turned around; she saw the beaten form of the girl who had helped her. The blue eyes were closed but around the eyes were black bruises. Her body was covered in similar wounds with blood flowing. She wondered what had happened and if she was supposed to wake the girl. But when she turned around, she saw the gods staring at her and she froze in fear. They just watched her in curiosity a she backed up.

"**Nice doggies oh."** She said in a panic.

"**Oh they wont hurt you."** the blue eyed girl stirred and sat up and gave the frighten girl a smile.

"**My name is Serena and these are the Nanas. The white one is just Nana but the other one Nana ell, meaning male nana." **The girl said as she moved closer to the dogs who greeted her with tongue slurps on her face.

"**Oh."** They sat in silence as they didn't know what to say.

"**Um…so what's your name?"** Serena asked.

"**Me namea Lita oh."** Such was the tongue of the commoners. There was always an oh after every sentence and their names ended in a sort of mia.

"**Lita, such a pretty name!"** Serena said with a bright smile. Lita blushed as she gazed at Serena. Obviously Serena was of a high class family from the way she spoke but then why was she covered in bruises? And what had she been doing outside in that snow?

"**I'm five years old."** Serena said.

"**Me sevien oh!"** Lita said proudly to which Serena interpreted correctly as seven. As soon as she said that though, her stomach growled in hunger and she blushed.

"**Stay here, I will get you some food."** Serena had said and left the girl with the curious dogs. She ventured outside and saw she was in a sort of a shed, one that could easily be a house for an entire family of commoners but was used as a dog's residence. She shook her head at nobles' insensitivity and returned inside. She also noticed that it was night time meaning she had slept the whole day. The dogs' eyes followed her every movement. Inside they waited for Serena. An hour later she came with bread and cheese, hot herbal teain a flask and wrapped chicken wings.

"**Here, eat."** She said as she assembled the food in front of her but Lita noticed that she came back with fresh bruises. What was happening to the girl? Lita began to worry. As Lita ate, the girl talked none stop. Talking about herself, her family, and her friends and finally grilling answers out of Lita.

"**So why were you in the snow?"** Serena asked. From what Serena could understand of the commoner's language, Lita had lost her parents that morning as they had been among the victims of hunger. She had wondered around begging for food but no one offered her any. The cold had set in and she was tired so she decided to rest a little and that was how Serena had found her. After Lita spoke Serena was crying.

"**I'm sorry."** She said sadly.

"**Me finea, mama had babey in tummy oh. Me no have me bra and sista to pay oh. Mama tummy big for twi oh."** Lita said which roughly translated to, I am fine but my mother was pregnant with twins but now I won't have a brother and sister to play with.

"**I am so sorry. Both my parents are alive and my siblings so I can't begin to understand what you are going through." **Serena said. For a child of five, Serena was very wise and she spoke as an adult, not as a child. After Lita had finished eating and the hour had turned midnight, under Serena's instructions they sneaked into the huge mansion that was before them through the back door. They merged with the shadow until they reached some stairs and they descended down it to the basement. It was quiet in the basement, not a single thing stirred.

"**Wat ar we doin ere oh?"** Lita asked.

"**This is the storage area. It is also where I sleep. I have this really nice room with bed and mirror!" **Serena flushed her a bright smile and only then did Lita noticed the missing tooth and other broken ones. They entered into a room that was a replica of a slave's room. Lita blinked, why did Serena speak like nobility but lived like a slave?

"**Isn't it pretty!?"** Serena said as she climbed on her rock bed made to look soft by the dirty blankets. Lita did not know what to say. When she had had a house to live in back before the depression, she had always complained about it but this room was worse than the one she had to live in but Serena was not complaining. Not wanting to hurt Serena she had nodded and scouted next to Serena. The room had one tiny mirror on the wall opposite the stone bed and there was an old dresser on the side and a small mat on the floor. The walls were black and the only light came from a lamp on the dresser. How could anyone appreciate a room like this?

A knock came to the door. Serena began to shake with fear but when Lita looked at her in confusing, she swallowed her fear and gave a small smile of assurance. She got up and opened the door. Standing in front of the door was the most beautiful lady Lita had ever seen. Standing by the woman was a man, and four children, one of whom was a boy. They were finely dressed in silky night wears and their feet in fluffy warm sandals. A great contrast to Serena. Before any words were spoken though the woman struck Serena across the face and Serena backed down to the floor.

"**Where the hell have you been?!"** the man yelled.

"**I'm sorry papa, I was with the nanas."** Serena answered softly.

"**You were with those dogs again?! I should sell them!" **the man screamed.

"**No papa!"** Serena cried out in alarm

"**If papa sells them it will be your fault!"** the girl who was about Lita's age with black hair and purple eyes sneered at Serena.

"**I'm sorry."** Serena said pathetically. That was when they noticed Lita.

"**Who are you?"** The boy with sandy blond hair and green eyes asked. Lita just looked at them in horror.

"**She is my friend. She just lost her parents today so I told her she could stay with me."** Serena said.

"**You filthy child! Who gave you the right to bring street urchins in this household?"** the father kicked Serena to the wall and Lita cried out in alarm. She rushed to Serena's side and held her small body protectively. How could these people be the same people Serena had talked about earlier? She remembered Serena as she described her family.

"**My mom is so beautiful. You know she has blue hair! Nobody but mother has blue hair. She has a very beautiful skin and she is very nice. Papa is very handsome too with brown hair and eyes. He is kind and always brings us presents. My sisters, Ray, Mina and Nehelaniah are very pretty too. Nehelaniah has mama's hair but hers is darker. We always play together. And you know Ray and Nehe are twins though they look nothing alike! My brothers are very handsome too just like papa. But my older brother Andrews looks nothing like papa but Sammy who is younger than me has daddy's looks. They are all so very kind. You will love them!"** Serena had said to Lita not too long ago but the picture spoke more than Serena's fancies.

"**Don't hurt my friend!"** Lita yelled at them as tears fell from her eyes. These people were monsters!

"**You get your filthy self out of this house!"** the blond haired one who looked like Serena said with menacing eyes.

"**Papa please let Lita stay! She can work and we will do good things." **Serena pleaded and for nearly half an hour but her mother finally gave in.

"**If she doesn't work she is out of here do you hear me?"** she said.

"**Yes mama."**

"**I'll work."** Lita said grudgingly.

"**Oh well tomorrow morning I want you in my room at 7 sharp to polish my shoes."** Ray said and they all left laughing. Serena closed the door and for a few minutes lagged against it. She turned with a small smile on her face to Lita.

"**I'm sorry about that. They were in a bad mood today."** Serena said, making excuses for their behavior which shocked Lita more than anything that night.

"**Wy dey mean oh?"** Lita asked.

"**You can speak like me!" **Serena changed the subject smoothly.

"**Ma pa wark for nobles so I lerned to spek noble tongue wen in der compinea oh."** Lita said. Her father had worked for nobles so she had picked up ways of talking like them when in their company.

"**Well let's sleep; there is a long day ahead of us tomorrow." **Serena said and the two of them had cuddled together. When neither could really sleep, Serena began singing a strange and soothing song that had Lita sleeping in no time.

_By stars we are directed our destination_

_By destiny we know our course_

_By the moon we are not alone_

_By fate we will make it_

_Who can change the course of my choices but me?_

_With faith I will look toward the future with rising hope of a better tomorrow._

**________________________________________________End of Flashback___________________________________________ **

"**I later learned why she was disliked by her family. It's because she had not been born with her mother's looks. Her mother prided herself and family on their looks but when her last daughter had turned out to be an ugly duckling, the woman had gone near insane. People had talked of their family being cursed and so she had blamed Serena for everything. The husband hated Serena because his wife was troubled constantly and they raised their children to reject Serena too. But Serena was so kind to everyone. She worked like a servant and was only showed as family of theirs when they try to make an impression. Of course they worked me to the bone too. One day they beat Serena so bad that she went missing. When I went out to search for her I couldn't find her. Then I met Darien's mother who learning of my suffering took me to live with her. I never saw Serena again until two days ago when she came here looking for Darien. The song I was singing was the same song she sang for me that night we first met. Often times when things got so bad for us, when were given no food to eat, when I was so angry I want to kill her siblings, she would sing the song. I never learned the whole song but the little she taught me, I sing it when life gets tough for me. It helps to remind me that I had survived a childhood nightmare, I can survive anything else and where I go is now my choice." **Lita finished recounting her story and they both signed.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Darien woke up at seven. Serena was still asleep in his arms and the sight of her flushed face warmed him. She looked just like a child, so defenseless. He didn't want to move from her warmth but he knew he had to get to work. Slowly he extracted himself away from her. Making sure she would not wake. Though her face scrunched up in displeasure of the heat he had taken away.

He had decided to go down and check on Amara but when he got to the room, she had not been there. Hearing a slight noise in the kitchen he went in that direction. When he got there Lita was singing a beautiful song that seemed familiar to him. He had made to great but Amara had asked about the song and wanting to know why it had sounded familiar to him he had been quiet. Lita's story however shocked him. He had known that Serena hadn't been well liked back when they were kids but he had not expected that she was actually beaten! Then he remembered why the song was familiar to him. He remembered that the afternoon his mother had brought Serena to their cottage, Serena had tried to teach his mother the song.

Now he had a vague idea of Serena's past. The woman who was sleeping in the same bed he had occupied in the night knew more pain and suffering than anyone. The thought made him pause; such a strong desire to shield her overwhelmed him. He pushed himself against the wall to hold himself up. It didn't matter anymore what motives drove Serena, he would protect her, make her happy and do all in his power to provide her with everything she wanted and needed. She had suffered enough, he won't add to her suffering. With this new determination, he headed to his room to freshen up. His heart felt lighter and at ease. He knew that there were many obstacles they had to clear before they could safely be together but Serena would not fight alone, he would be by her side through out the whole ordeal. He wanted Serenity and Endymion's passionate love. Serena had said it was possible to relive it, he was going to make sure that he and her both lived a life of passionate love that would rival that of the mythological couples!

**************************************************************

Read & Review please^^


	4. Chapter 4 The Princes

For those who read WHAT BECOMES OF US, Please check the poll in my profile. It's very important that you do.

**You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 4 – The Princes**

Serena woke up when the sun slanted through the part of the blinds that was opened. She groggily opened hers and shifted to sit up only then remembering that she had been in the arms of Darien. She turned around quickly when she became conscious that his hands no longer held her but all she found was an empty space. A frown smeared her face before she shook her head. It would be a big mistake to allow herself to totally fall for Darien, considering the fact that she had known too many men whom have proven to be untrustworthy. As she made to stand, she noticed her surrounding for the first time, she wasn't in the sick room and definitely wasn't in Darien's golden room either.

Where am I? She wondered with raised brows. Looking around she gasped at the beauty of the room. It was so richly furnished, so appealingly cozy and magnificent. The ceiling of the room was decked with clouds and angels fly, souring, and playing instruments. Of course the ceiling was very high and at it center was a silver chandelier with a fan which was currently spinning. The walls of the room with the exception of the back which was made entirely out of glass was painted in the designs of the ocean. Dolphins jumped in the air, starfishes cluttered to the ground, the upper parts of the wall was painted in a yellowish brown color that did justice in depicting the sand at the beaches. A beautiful silky lace curtain shaded most of the sun where the glass wall was and high up she notices several stained glass windows of roses and the crescent moon. The bed she was on was a queen size canopy bed beautifully covered with sheets of gold, silver and a fragment of crimson hue. The billowy overlapping panels of mosquito netting draped gracefully and sophisticatedly over the bed, giving it a touch of classic romance, elegance, mystery and exotic sexiness that would evoke thoughts of old time Hollywood romance. The over all creation was an image and fantasy of a pleasing night spent under the warm sky in the arms of one who meant the world to you.

Serena's breath caught in her throat at the view. And she had slept in this room?

_Darien sure likes to indulge himself in such riches._ She thought amusedly, before proceeding to the restroom to refresh herself. 45 minutes later found her out of the restroom which was just as beautifully and artfully decorated as the bedroom to find a yellow sundress on her bed with shoot heeled sandals. Though it was not yet fully summer, the days were warm enough to dress in summer garments. Without hesitation, she dressed and sat before the vanity table near the polished silver dressers. She pulled her mass of curly golden hair into an up do bun and let to trails of it down her back to reach her ankle. Serena hated make-ups since she believed that it actually concealed ones real beauty so she just applied a clear lip gloss on her already glossy pink lips. She checked herself for any flaws and not finding any noticeable one, she left the room. Closing the door she noticed she was in the golden sitting room that housed the door to Darien's own chamber and as if to confirm it she saw Darien's door just a few paces to her right. The night before when she had sneaked into Darien's room, she had not had time to look where she was going. She could have easily gone to the room she exited and slept there the whole time waiting for Darien who would not have showed up.

"**Thank God for small miracles."** She said out loud and walked around the furnitures and out the door of the sitting room. Down the hall as she walked, she finally took closer notice of all the paintings done by famous artist. But one thing all those expensive and expressive paintings had in common was that each of it had a representation in mythology. Darien's obsession with myth was obvious to all who cared to find out. Taking the elevator, she arrived down in the fire and headed to the direction where a familiar tone was humming a long forgotten song. When she rounded the corner to the kitchen, she saw Lita sitting on the kitchen table knitting. The nostalgicness that overcame her from the song startled her so much so that she had to grab a hold of the wall. Such an old haunting song that contained all her fears, pain and hope in her past. She had buried it along with all her past memories but hearing it again, she saw again the misery of her past and the tearless smile she put on in pretending she was strong.

"Oh God." She said as she stumbled to the floor, tears pulling at her eyes. Come on Serena, pull yourself together! But even her pep talk could not pull her out of her memories that held her bound like a rope. She saw again that night what had really happened that had made her run away.

**Flashback**

Serena was standing in front of her parent's door in nervous hesitation. She had been summoned and normally that meant she had done something (imaginary) wrong and would be scolded for it. Taking a last breath, she knocked.

"**Enter."** her father's voice had answered the door. Gingerly she opened the double door and she pretended a gasp of shock at what she saw.

"**Serena!"**

**End of Flashback**

Lita's voice penetrated the barrier the past held on her, releasing her mind to her current surroundings. She blinked and noticed that her cheeks was wet with tears. She looked up into the concern face of her childhood friend.

"**Are you alright?" **Lita asked as she placed her warm hands on both cheeks of Serena's.

"**Yes, my apologies. I just felt a bit sick in the stomach."** Serena lied smoothly as she pulled her face away.

"**Do you need to see the doctor?"**

"**Oh no it's fine. Sometimes it happens but I am famished if you can offer me something to feast on." **Serena said as he walked into the kitchen.

"**Yes, your breakfast is cold now but your afternoon meal is just warming up."**

"**It's about midday then?"**

"**Yes, half gone actually." **

Serena nodded as she took a seat at the little dinning table in the kitchen. Lita placed a steaming cup of herbal tea before her and she inhaled it wondrously.

"**You still make the best tea ever!"** Serena said with a smile.

"**Why thank you. You always used to enjoy my brews."**

"**That's because they were so good. Even they couldn't resist."** Serena smiled as she delicately lifted the mug of tea to her lips. Of course Lita knew who 'they' were.

"**I suppose."** They sat down as Serena drank. Lita watched Serena with a bit of wonder and suspicion. The Serena before her was a totally different person than back then. This one was poised, assured and indifferent unlike the open hearted little girl she had been. Where had she learn to become a lady and did it mean she was just as stuck up like her family had been? Lita sighed at the changes in the woman before her, where did their friendship stand now?

***************

When Serena had gone missing, she had searched until she had almost gone mad. Through night and day for two weeks she wondered through the endless street of London, capital of the United Kingdom but found nothing of her missing friend. At the end of the two weeks she had ended up somewhere she did not recognize with a massive fever and that was when her life changed. Lady Angelina Gaia had found her and tended to her high fever. After three days she was well again and Lita had informed the lady of her life and her missing friend. Of course she had been introduced to Darien to whom she took an instant liking to not on the romantic scale but as friends.

"**Lita, do you want to live with me?"** Lady Angelina had asked and Lita eyes had opened in wonder. There was someone who wanted to live with her? A commoner like herself? And that someone was a lady?! She was shocked to say the least and she vigorously nodded her head with a big smile on her face. But then her smile had turned to a frown.

"**But wat abut ma fuend?"** she had asked quietly.

"**I will see what I can do."** Lady Gaia said and she had gone to the Nightingale residence and taken Lita out of their hands. Of course they hadn't cared that their daughter had gone missing, what they did care was that the girl who could make the mouth watering delicacies was going away. Lita left without a backwards glance.

She had spent an enjoyable time with Darien and her mother in the cottage that was so tidy and beautiful in the middle of the woods a mile away from the castle. During that time, she realized that Darien couldn't go out of the woods or he would be assassinated. Later she learned the reason why but at the time, she had been upset that he had to be kept in the house. She had also wanted to continue her search for Serena but leaving Darien who seemed to have fun for the first time in his life was hard for her. So against his protesting, she had dragged him to town. When he had been recognized as the king's bastard son, people made fun of him, calling him all kinds of names. That day they had quickly returned home and Darien had locked himself in his room. When Lady Gaia returned, Lita guilty told her what had happened but the lady had not been upset, instead she had given Lita a tired and sad smile. In that smile Lita understood that for as long as Darien lived, he would continue to suffer scorn and rejection. It was then that Lita's resolve had formed; she would not allow Darien to live in isolation no matter the cost, which meant she couldn't leave Darien to search for Serena. It had hurt her but she felt this would be a decision Serena would be proud of so she had stayed with Darien. But Darien after that experience didn't want to go out anymore. Even when Lita went out to the market to buy bread or things, he would cot accompany her no matter how much she begged. Of course when she met up with people who teased her for being friends with an unwanted prince, she talked bad about them and set them straight. About a week of mercilessly insulting their egos, the kids began to stop though they wouldn't have anything to do with Darien. One day she had been returning home when she was met with eight boys. Thinking they were there to pick a fight, she sat her basket of goods on a piled of leaves and took a defensive stunt.

"**Wat du want"** she asked in her native common tongue which took them all by surprise.

"**Oh please calm down. We mean you no harm. We just want to ask how Darien is doing and you know, learn a bit about him."** the silver shoulder length haired boy who seemed to be the leader of the boys said. Lita looked at them suspiciously.

"**If ua want to kno hy not go cee em" **she answered. She didn't understand why they wouldn't just go see Darien instead of asking her about him.

"**Because we are not allowed to associate with him." **a bluish black haired boy standing nest to the first boy had said.

"**Ell hy not?"** she asked.

"**It's complicated."** A long messy brown haired boy offered unhelpfully.

"**Ell dhen I can't help ua."**

"**Just tell us if he is ok and what he does for fun."** A temperamental curly blond haired boy snapped.

"**Don be snapping a me!"** she snapped back and the two glared at each other. "**ua kno, I don need dis, if ua wanna kno abut Darien go talk to em!"** she grabbed her basket of groceries and stuck her nose in the air and walked off with the boys gaping at her back.

A boy with long curly brown hair whistled. **"She's got to stand up to us like that." **he said.

"**Only cause she has no idea who we are."** The angry blond haired boy said.

"**Maybe but I don't think that would have made a difference."** A waist long silver haired boy added.

From then they continued to bother her about Darien but as the first time, she said not a word about him two weeks later they finally gave up.

She had been returning home like normal but this time the men didn't come. She sighed in relief and a little bit of disappointment.

"**They didn't bother you again?"** Darien had asked, the disappointment hidden from his voice but heavy in his dark ocean eyes.

"**No dhey didn't. If dhey ar good people dhey will come ere."** She answered.

"**Repeat that again."** Darien said.

"**No dhey…"**

"**No, it's not dhey but they. Now repeat it again."**

"**They. If they ar…"**

"**are"**

"**are good people they will come ere"**

"**here, he…say here not ere."**

"**he…here."**

"**Much better."** Darien said with a happy smile. He had taken it upon himself to correct her common way of talking and so far she had soaked it up like a sponge but it was hard to kill an old habit.

"**Well done Lita."** The melodious voice of Lady Gaia startled them and they turned around to find her standing at the door with the men but this time they were nine instead of eight.

"**So ua came aferall."**

"**So you came after all."** the long curly browned haired boy said with a smile. He wasn't looking down on her and because of that she didn't go on attack mode.

"**And you can't even speak proper English."** The blond said with a heavy sigh.

"**Say tat again and I'll…"**

"**Say that not tat."** He said.

"**Shut up!"** she marched up to him and slapped him.

"**Hey what the hell."**

"**You deserved it!"** she said and walked again.

"**You're not going to get away with this!"** he said and moved toward Lita who watched him calmly. Darien knew that Lita was a lot stronger than she looked blocked the boy's path, out of fear for him and not her.

"**Please stop. Lita is my good friend."** He said.

"**I can't believe a prince is friends with a commoner."**

"**I am the unwanted prince. I am not governed by the terms you are under." **Darien snapped with flashing eyes. He hated discrimination of all kinds, especially ones against commoners.

"**Jadeite that's enough."** The short silver haired boy said and the blond called Jadeite quieted down**. "My apologies brother, he is rather insensitive in some areas. Please to meet you, my name is Diamond."**

"**Oh yeah. Nice to meet you too, my name is Darien."**

"**We know."** Jadeite said with a roll of his eyes.

"**Forget him, my name is Nephrite."** The long brown curly haired boy said with a wink to Lita who raised her brow.

"**Pleased to finally meet you Darien, my name is Zoicite."** A long curly haired boy who looked more like a girl said with a smile.

"**Please, call me Kunzite."** The long straight silver haired boy introduced himself.

"**And my name is Seiya, we are the same age."** a boy with hair almost as dark as Darien's with a bit trailing at the base of his head said with a wink.

"**And I'm chad!"** this said by the long messy brown haired boy.

"**My name is Sapphire. It's a pleasure."** The bluish black haired boy introduced himself.

"**Well they call me Jadeite"** the rude blond haired one said.

"**No one wants to know."** Lita mumbled.

"**What did you say servant girl!?"** he demanded.

"**What, are you death too?"** she shot back and they began their glaring contest. Everyone just sighed.

"**And I am Fiore, it's good to finally meet you big brother."** This boy was the weirdest of them all. He had really long baby blue hair with tints of pink. Later Darien and Lita found that it was died by his eccentric mother and that his real hair was indeed long but brown.

"**Big brother?"** this was asked by Lita.

"**Yes, I am one year younger than Darien." **Fiore answered and moved to stand in front of Darien for inspection.

"**Yeah but brother?"** she asked again.

"**Yes, we are a few of the children of the king. Well not all eight of us. Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite are our cousins."** Diamond answered.

"**Oh."**

"**Finally going to give us some respect aren't you commoner."**

"**Sorry but I give respect to those who earn it."** Lita said.

"**What did I ever do to you?"**

"**ure rude!"**

"**So are you." **

"**Now you two, calm down. We are standing outside the door, which is not a good idea. Please let's step inside."** Lady Gaia said and they quickly did so.

"**Why is it not a good idea for us to be seen outside mother?"** Darien asked.

"**Because we are under command to pay no visit to you."** Sapphire answered.

"**dhen hy ua ere?"**

"**Then why are you here."** Darien said, looking at Lita.

"**Yeah what he said."**

"**Because we want to know you. you are our brother, they have no right to keep us apart just because you mother and our father were never married when they conceived you or afterwards." **Diamond said.

"**But this can get you in a lot of trouble."** Darien said worriedly.

"**Yes but it's worth getting to know you." **Fiore said as he rested his head on Darien's lap.

"**I hope that's the case."** Lady Gaia mumbled to herself. Since then the princes and cousins would sneak back to the cottage in all hours of the day and night. They built a strong bond and even Jadeite and Lita stopped fighting. But a month after that all of that disappeared. Lita had gone to the market to buy food, she returned to find the cottage in flames and no sign of Darien or his mother. In fear she had ran to the maze in the royal court where she and Darien would secretly meet the others. There she found Jadeite waiting for her and crying.

"**What happened? Where is Darien and Lady Gaia?" **she asked in a panic.

"**She…she was killed."** He hiccuped, obviously he had been crying for a long time. Lita swallowed at the news, her own eyes filling with tears.

"**What about Darien?"** she chocked out.

"**He's in the dungeon. They want to kill him too." **

"**Who are they?"**

"**The royal court, mostly the wives of the king and he doesn't seem to care much for Darien anyway."**

"**We've got to get him out of here!"** Lita said, banishing the chocking tears back inside her. This was not time for crying, they will have time much later.

"**We are trying but we won't be able to get him out of the city or even country before they find us. At the moment, the others are arguing with father to save Darien. That's the only hope we have for him. I came here to meet you but I have to go back. Listen to what I have to say. Take the hidden underground routes to my room and hide there. When it's over I will come and let you know what happened. If we can save Darien we will plan on what we can do for him but if at all cost they want him dead, we will get him out of here. Pray for us." **He said and they embraced before he returned back to the throne room to join his brothers. Lita did as was told except she made a bypass to the dungeon.

"**Darien?"** she called out when she wasn't sure what cell held him.

"**Lita?"** Darien's course, broken and empty voice reached her sensitive ears. It broke her heart. She hurried to the cell he was at, reaching through the bars to try and grab a hold of his hand. When she did she gasped at how icy cold it was.

"**Oh Darien."** She cried.

"**It's alright. Get away from here so they won't find you."** he said urgently.

"**I'm not leaving you behind!"** she said as she tightened her hold on him.

"**Listen to me. The guys are going to try and help me though there is very slim chance of them succeeding. If they don't succeed we can't both be killed! Hide, I'm sure the guys will find a place of refuge for you."**

"**Don't e silly; we are getting out of this alive no matter what! I've already lost too many important people, I can't loose you too." **She began crying.

"**Oh Lita."** Darien said as he patted her hand gently. Suddenly noises could be heard coming down the dungeon.

"**Go, hide!"** Darien said harshly.

"**No, I'm not running. Where you go I will go, no matter what they won't separate us!"** She said seriously and together they waited with baited breath for the door of the dungeon to open. Nephrite ran to them ahead of the guards.

"**Say nothing and just agree to whatever they want. We managed to save Darien's life but the only way he can live is if he is banished from this country. I'm sorry Darien but we tried everything we could."** He said as he took a hold of both Darien and Lita's hand.

"**It's ok. Thank you so much for trying. It won't be so bad to go away just tell me where they buried my mother." **

"**She has yet to be buried but they are working on it. For the moment Lita you will become my personal servant and Darien is to stay in the dungeon until your mother's funeral. That is in three days, it will also be the day of your banishment. We will chatter a passage for you to the US as it is the safest place you can go away from father ok?"**

"**Yes, I understand. Thank you."**

"**You do know I'm going with Darien right?"** Lita asked.

"**Yes, I figured that might be the case."** He said.

**************

"**Lita?"** Serena interrupted her thoughts.

"**Oh, sorry I kind of spaced out. Did you need something?"**

"**Yeah, I was asking after Amara and Darien."** Serena said as she gave her oldest friend a worried look.

"**They both returned to work today."**

"**But.."**

"**It's alright. Amara was fully recovered." **Lita assured her.

"**Oh"**

"**That was amazing how you took cared of her. How did you learn ways to heal the sick?"** Lita asked.

"**Picked up things here and there. If you don't mind can I take Darien's afternoon meal to him at work?"** She asked doggedly and Lita sensing a sensitive topic did not broach it.

"**Darien doesn't eat in the afternoons."** Lita answered.

"**Exactly why I must take food to him. He has to eat, it is unhealthy otherwise."**

"**Well how about you help me prepare something scrumptious for him so he can resist?"** Lita offered as she stood up and headed to the closet where kitchen wears were kept to get an apron.

"**Yes!"** Serena said and followed Lita's example and tied her apron on too. Together the two women began baking and cooking, making a mouth watery dish that Darien won't be able to resist or so they hoped.

When the meal had been prepared amidst laughter and recollection of folk lore heard at night during their past, Serena returned to her room to dress in order to visit her future husband.

"**That wardrobe has several dresses you can wear."** Lita said as she pointed out the silver wardrobe with golden handles.

"**But are they my size?"** Serena asked.

"**Oh yes, Darien went to the store this morning to pick it out for you. Since the one you are wearing is your size then the others are too."**

"**How did he know my size?"**

"**He has the ability to measure with just the eyes." **Lita answered.

So Serena changed into a white halter top dress hanging freely down to her knees and wore white tights and white sandals.

"**Darien sure likes to match."** She said aloud as she looked at herself. She smiled wickedly as she thought of how the people of the United Kingdom would react seeing her in an outfit so improper. They were so stuck in the past that they still wore petticoats and chemise and the cage crinoline. Seeing nothing out of other in her dressing thanks to the fashion introduced to her earlier in her life, she exited the to find Lita waiting for her with the basket of the meals prepared.

"**Now, since Darien doesn't know you are coming, I will have to call him and let him know."**

"**No, don't tell him. I want to surprise him."** Serena said with a smile.

"**That is if the secretary will let you through to see him."**

"**She will."** Serena said confidently. Lita narrowed her eyes at her and sighed.

"**Be safe Serena."**

"**Thanks Lita."** She took the beautiful basket of food and with Lita by her side walked out to the open sky to find a limousine waiting for her.

"**Can't I use something less so…attracting?"** Serena asked.

"**I guess you can. Robinson!"** Lita called the chauffeur.

"**Yes mam?"** the driver came.

"**Please use a car less noticeable for Lady Serena."**

"**Yes madam." **

"**Oh and Robinson?"**

"**Yes Madam?"**

"**It's Lita."**

"**Very good madam."** And he was gone and Lita sighed.

"**I guess I should give up the idea of making him call me just Serena."**

"**I've been trying to get him to call me Lita for nearly five years."**

"**It's a hopeless case."**

"**Don't I know it."** Serena took the time to enjoy the beautiful statues and garden in the sunlight, inhaling the sweet aroma of the flowers, feasting her eyes on the magnificent structures and enjoying the harmony of that surrounded her. Soon the chauffeur came and Serena boarded the automobile and with a last wave to Lita, she headed in the direction of her fiancé.

********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review^^

please take a look at my other stories! Thank you^^


	5. Chapter 5 The Mad Woman

**You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 5 – The Mad Woman**

Twenty-five minutes Serena was dropped of in front of Darien's work building. Taking a deep breath she walked to the receptionist desk where the brunette woman who had turned her away sat taking phone calls. The receptionist who went by the name Rita Blake finally finished her call and looked up at Serena. Though she tried to hide it, Serena still saw the look of annoyance pass over her face.

"**Yes?"** she asked haughtily.

"**I'm here to see Darien."** Serena said pleasantly.

"**Do you have an appointment with him?"** she asked.

"**No but when did it become a rule to have an appointment before you could see your fiancé?" **

"**Excuse me? He's your fiancé?" **Rita bust out laughing. Serena raised her brow.

"**I don't seem to catch onto the joke so please enlighten me." **Serena said with a small smile on her face.

"**As far as I know Mr. Shields isn't seeing anyone."** Rita said with all the arrogance of a crow.

"**Oh, I was aware that you were a receptionist not his personal secretary. Oh do you go around stalking him? Does he report his every move to you then? Does he tell you whom he has his affairs with? What's your relationship that could be so strong that my fiancé is willing to spill his gut out to you? mmm"** Serena challenged lightly.

"**All the same I can't let you see him without an appointment."**

"**But if I make the appointment now, I won't be able to see him for a while and the food will get cold. Lita will be rather upset about it."** Serena said sorrowfully with a pout.

"**If it's from Miss Lita then she would have come here herself or given me a call."**

"**Yes then you would have told Darien that I was coming and the whole surprise of my being here would go to waste."**

"**You will not go up and see him no matter what you have to say."** Rita said stubbornly.

"**Why not just give him a call and tell him that Serena came to see him."**

"**I don't take orders from you."** the brunette snapped.

"**You're making a big mistake child."** Serena said softly

"**Then so be it."**

"**Even if it will cost you your job?"**

"**Mr. Shields will not fire me because of the likes of you." **the gloat in her voice was unmistakable.

"**Oh, I'm that bad am I?"** Serena asked with mock interest.

"**Hmph"**

"**I so wish you won't let me do this. Call up Amara then and let her know I'm here."**

"**You have to have an appointment."**

"**This isn't really about an appointment is it?"**

"**I don't know what you are talking about."**

"**How much tabs do you have on Darien. Let me tell you something, Darien is my fiancé…live with it. He chose me and not you. You can never be at my level or his so back off before you get hurt." **Rita stood up angrily.

"**Excuse you! Who the fuck do you think you are coming here and barging in like you own the place?!"**

"**Because what belongs to my fiancé belongs to me and you are about to get fired."** Serena said as she pushed the receptionist out of the way and picked up the phone. She had seen the open book that contained the numbers of those employed in the company on the table and quickly dialed Amara's number. On the first ring the other woman picked up.

"**Yes Rita."**

"**It's Serena."**

"**Oh Serena. Wait, are you at the receptionist table?" **

"**Yes, I am being held up can you come get me?"**

"**Sure thing…I will just tell Dari…"**

"**No, I don't want him to know that I am here. I want to surprise him."**

"**Oh I get it; I will be right down then."** They both hanged up and Serena turned to look at the red faced receptionist.

"**Got anything to say?"** Serena asked and Rita turned away and walked into a room and closed the door in humiliation. Everyone had been watching the display and now knew of her feelings for Darien. If that wasn't bad enough, she might also be loosing her job. She slid to the floor and cried, not for the job but knowing that of all her efforts to win Darien's affection had been in vain.

While Serena waited for Amara, she took a look around the foyer of the building. It was huge and expensive with front glass walls. In the center sat the reception quarters in a circular formation. Getting dizzy by turning her head all around, she returned her gaze back to the door Rita had just entered.

Amara came down a minute later to find people staring at Serena whose eyes she had not removed from the closed door.

"**Do I want to know?"**

"**Your receptionist lady was giving me a hard time."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Nothing really, I guess I should have had Lita called her to let her know I was safe to see Darien."**

"**You could have told her to call me."** Amara said.

"**Yes, but that didn't cross my mind. Now shall we go?"** Serena asked and Amara nodded. They walked toward the elevator and Serena took a closer look at the foyer. People were going in and coming out though it was in an orderly fashion. She also noticed that the place was spotlessly clean and all the people going in and out were dressed in suits and fancy clothes.

"**Darien is rather impeccable isn't he?"** Amara said when she noticed Serena's staring wide eyes.

"**You could say that again."** Serena agreed. The elevator bell chimed and they entered as other got out. Silently the elevator moved up. Normally there was a way of telling that the elevator was moving but this elevator was soundless and motionless. If the chime at the top where the numbers of floors light up had not come, Serena would still be thinking that the elevator had not taken off. Stepping into t a floor with all the walls made of glass, Serena gasped at the sheer beauty of it.

"**It should be a crime to have so much riches and beauty in anything but nature!" **Serena declared and Amara laughed. She looked down at the glass walls and saw all the miniature forms of people going in and out of the building. From the height the people whom had looked so important now looked like lost little souls.

"**Each floor is for something else. This floor however is for Darien and myself and just a few other people who work closely with Darien."**

"**Oh"** Serena answered and followed Amara to a set of double doors with lion handles. Amara knocked.

"**Darien it's me."**

"**Come in."** his voice reached their ears and Serena almost gasped at the richness of it. His voice was heavy and light at the same time, it warmed her body as if it was his fingers gracing her flesh. Amara opened the door.

"**See you later."** Amara said with a wink and backed away. Serena watched her enter the room that was opposite Darien's. Taking a deep breath Serena walked in and blinked. For a minute she thought she had walked into Darien's sitting room at the mansion with the walls painted crimson instead of blue. She noticed that other than the color difference, the only other difference was that the walls were full glass instead of the half glass half bricks and that it had no fire place. Feeling a burning gaze on her, she turned around to find Darien staring at her hard as if trying to pierce into her soul.

"**Hey."** She said softly as a blush covered her cheeks. She put the basket of food on a near by table and moved toward him and he received her gently into his arms.

"**Serena."** He whispered her name into her neck as he inhaled her sweet fragrance.

"**Darien."** She whispered back. Her voice was stuck to her throat at the tenderness in his voice and the gentle ways he held her. It had been such a long that since she was held so tenderly.

Darien lifted his head away and gently cupped her cheeks.

"**How are you feeling?"** he asked. She had stayed up all night taking care of Amara and that had **worried** Darien.

"**Oh I'm better thank you, how about yourself?"** she said, her voice still held in the moment of whisper.

"**If you are well so am I."** he answered and hugged her again. He had been extremely shocked when she had walked in instead of Amara. She looked so good he was hyperventilating and she had approached him so seductively. Her smell was driving him nuts, he could spend the whole day holding her and inhaling her otherworldly scent.

"**Come, lets sit."** He said and took her hand and gently steered her into the biggest couch in the room. She sat down gracefully and he sat beside her.

"**Tea?" **he offered.

"**Oh no, I brought your lunch." **She said happily.

"**Oh."** Darien blinked. He had forgotten that normal people at lunch around noon and not three.

"**Should I have not come?" **she asked when he said nothing else.

"**Oh no of course not! I just...it's been a long time since I ate lunch at the normal time."**

"**Oh, well because I have heard of your bad eating habits, it has become my personal goal to make sure you eat appropriately."** Serena said in the voice of a governess and Darien laughed at her. He knew if she had glasses on she would tilting it to complete the look.

"**Starting your duties as a wife early aren't you?"** he teased.

"**There is no time like the present!"** was her reply and he laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much in mere seconds.

"**Well I appreciate your efforts my dear."** He said softly with warm eyes and she turned away from him. When he was so gently with her she looses her head. Darien tilted her face back to his and they stared at each other as their lips drew closer.

A knock came at the door.

"**Mr. Shields, Samuel Jackson just dropped off the files for the case with Clinton."** Rita's voice came through the door, breaking the spell the lovers had created. Darien sighed in annoyance and rouse up but Serena sighed in relief and placed her hands on her racing chest. She was taking a big risk with Darien but he was the best person that could help her with her project.

No she is the one you want! Her inner voice contradicted and she shook her head to clear it. She could deny it for as long as she want but the truth would always be there, She had been crushing on Darien since their first encounter when she was just five years old.

Darien opened the door and the brunette entered, avoiding Serena's eyes.

"**He said that he is available all day if you need him." **Rita said.

"**Thank you Miss Blake. Oh and by the way, meet my fiancé, Serena Evalyne Calypso. Serena meet my receptionist, Miss Rita Blake." **Darien introduced and Rita turned to face Serena with a downcast face.

"**Oh we've met."** Serena said with a wicked smile.

"**Oh you have?"** Darien asked in confusion.

"**She called Amara to confirm that I was safe to see you. If not for her I probably wouldn't have been allowed to come up and see you."**

"**Oh yes that's right. Well thank you Rita. Please allow her access anytime she comes over."**

"**Yes Sir, nice meeting you Calypso."** She said with a bow, still avoiding Serena's eyes.

"**Yes, you too Lady Blake."**

"**Good day Sir."** And she left the room in a hurry.

"Hmm…that's odd." Darien said as he locked the door behind him.

"**What is?" **Serena asked as she got up to pick up the food.

"**Normally she would e fussing asking if I had anything I needed help with. She is an excellent woman and her work is efficient."**

"**Fond of her are you?"** Serena teased.

"**As a business man I only seek the best and she has had good educational background. With her it's just business."** He said watched as she opened the basket to set the table.

"**So I have nothing to fear?"** Serena asked teasingly, though deep down she meant her words.

"**If I cheat on you I will tell you. Oh and don't set the food on that table." **Darien said and walked to her. He grabbed the basket of food with one hand and placed the other hand around her waist and led her to the door in between the wardrobes. Darien removed his hand from around her waist and took out the card from her vest pocket and slid it in the slot before putting his hands around her again and the entered. The door closed behind them.

"**Well then I hope to not have to hear any of that news."** Serena said.

"**Yes, either do I."** They walked past the closet of clothes and restroom and into a dinning room. It was a small room with a glass round dinning table and chairs for four. Darien Sat the basket on the table and took Serena to the next entrance that was the kitchen. Serena gasped at how clean and orderly it was, this man was overly indulgent.

"**Wow, you could live here!"** Serena said as she left Darien's side to explore.

"**Sometimes I do. When work gets too pile up, I stay here until it is calmed down again."**

"**But, isn't it lonely?" **Serena asked softly.

"**Not really. I lived for my work, however now I can't picture staying here over night."** He said.

"**Why not?"** Serena blinked.

"**Because you wont be here."** He answered simply and Serena watched him with wide eyes. The guy was breaking her defenses with his sincere kindness and warmth. She walked up to him and took his face in her hands.

"**I will always be where you are. So if you need me to stay here with you please feel free to ask."** She said and his eyes widened in surprise. Eh had previously thought that she was going to be uncompromising but she had proven to be more than she seemed. And now he was starting to believe her words, that she would be the best wife he could possibly have. He hoped that is the case because the one thing he didn't want was a divorce. Already she had become and irreplaceable part of his soul.

"**Thank you."** he whispered. He put one hand around her waist and the other at the back of her neck and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, no force or demands. It was slow and warm and loving. It was the best kiss she had ever received and she didn't want it to stop. How could this be the same person she had heard all those rumors of being cold and uncaring? They came up for air staring into each others eyes.

"**Ahem!"** Amara coughed, startling them into awareness of her presence. They saw her standing at the door way of the kitchen trying to conceal her laughter.

"**I'm sorry to have disturbed you; I just came to tell Darien I was heading out to eat." **She said.

"**Oh no, you must join us!"** Serena said and rushed to the other woman and took her hands. She dragged the other woman back into the dining area and pushed her down on a chair.

"**Huh…what?!"** Amara asked.

"**I brought food for all of us."** Serena said and Darien chuckled at Amara's perplexed face.

"**Help me set the table will you Amara?"**

"**Um...ur sure." **Together they set the table and they admired the delicious food and enticing aroma that rose up.

"**Gosh Lita can cook!" **Amara said.

"**Tell me about it."** Serena said and they laughed. Darien sat at the table opposite Serena, in other to get a better view of her. They held their hands for prayer before starting their meal.

"**It seems Rita gave you a rather hard time Serena."** Amara said.

"**Oh no, I was just messing with her. The girl is fun to tease."** Serena caught in quickly.

"**That was not what I heard from the others."**

"**What are you talking about?"** Darien asked.

"**Nothing really. Just when I came Rita didn't know if it was a good idea for me to come up and see you since I had no appointment and I was carrying food. She thought I might try to poison you or something." **Serena lied, giving Amara a look to which the older woman returned with a smirk.

"**Well what I heard was that she was being a bitch to you and you threatened to have her fired."**

"**Like is said, I was messing with her."** Serena said with a cough.

"**And I heard that she had a crush on…"**

"**Oh that's right. I wanted to ask just exactly what you did Darien. I mean what is your job?" **Serena caught in before Amara could finish. Amara sulked.

"**Well that's rather complicated.** My job is an overseer, the organizer." Darien said.

"**He is the president of all the firms. For example, he has a firm for lawyers, models, actors and so on. And he own several gold and diamond mines which is used to make accessories which he himself draw and construct the first example. Then there is the boarding schools he has opened around the world. That's why he is always so busy, doing paper works and flying from one end of the world to another." **Amara explained in detail.

"**Wow, your life is a mess!"** Serena said and they laughed.

"**Yes, well I have Amara to help me so it's ok. Just tiring at times."** Darien said as he smiled at Serena.

"**Yeah but I don't do all that much. I take care of all his documents and things on this end of the world but outside here he is on his own. Of course there are times I travel with him but I prefer to stay in one place if you don't mind!" **Amara stated.

"**Of course I don't do everything on my own. I have vice presidents and staffs to support my work." **

"**Even still, it's too much. Anyway, then will you hire me to work for you." **Serena asked. They looked at her for a minute, uncomprehending what she was asking but when it dawn their eyes opened wide in shock.

"**What!?"** they both said.

"**Come one, I am home doing nothing. The least I can do is work. I was going to go out today to find a job but if you are willing to hire me then I will be so glad to accept the job."**

"**Serena you know that you don't need to work right?" **Darien said hoping she would drop the working idea. He wanted to be the one to take care of her, if she got a job their time spent together might decrease and already his job kept him busy. Of course he thought about the irony of the situation, most of all the woman he had been with had made it clear they would not work once married to him and those who want to work are those that would be career oriented. Though he respected those who wanted to work, he hated those other lazy girls who just wanted to feed off of him. now he found one willing to work though he knew she would not neglect him and he didn't want her to work!

"**Oh I know I don't have to work and you could take care of me but that is not my nature. I need to work. Please, if I work in this firm I can at least be here at work with you."** Serena asked. She really hated depending totally on a guy, it had ruined her before and though she knew that Darien would always take care of her, she still could not accept just sitting there and letting someone take care of her.

Amara and Darien looked at each other, both thinking what was possible for Serena to do.

"**Um…first of all what is your highest level of education?"** Amara asked. Darien's firm used those only with masters and above. There were just few exceptions that had no degree but had brains that no degree could justify.

"**I was home schooled."** Serena answered.

"**Do you have any particular talents or interest?"** Darien asked.

"**Well yes. I love writing, drawing, making clothes or designing it. I am a fast typer, I am well with math and science and English. I know I can do secretary jobs."** Serena answered.

"**Mmm…well there are several options open to you but first we need to test you."** Amara said and Darien nodded.

"**Ok…what?"**

"**We have a publishing company so write a story and see if it is worth publishing. As for your drawing, there is also an art gallery down stairs. We will take you there and have you do some art and we will determine the quality." **Amara suggested.

"**What kind of art do you do?"** Darien asked.

"**Well I do everything from graphic novels to canvas painting, wall painting or anything else."**

"**That's good."** Darien said appreciatively.

"**Ok, are you a good with styles? Do you no the current fashions of the world and can you predict the styles for the following year?"** Amara asked.

"**I make cloths of my own unique styles; I don't follow the fashions of others."** Serena said with annoyance.

"**That could be a problem. We will test that too." **Darien said and Amara nodded.

"**Well we have to really test your abilities to see if you compete well with this firm or you have to be given to another company all together. As for the Secretarial job, I will personally take you through what you must do so you can become Darien's Secretary during his travels."**

"**Really?!"** Both Darien and Serena asked.

"**You two will be married; you might as well do things together."** Amara sighed. It wasn't as if she had completely accepted Serena but she was better than Darien's other women and Serena had taken care of her the whole night. She just wanted to see what Serena was capable off.

"**So when can I start?"** Serena asked eagerly.

"**Do you have something plan today?"** Amara asked.

"**Not anymore."**

"**Good, then for today I will start your orientation. We end when Darien is ready to go home, agreed?" **

"**Yes!"**

"**Noooooooo." **Darien said miserably.

"**Let her spend today with me please Amara?!"** Darien begged.

"**We don't have time for that." **Amara said sternly.

"**Why?"** Darien asked in confusion.

"**You have to fly to Japan next week. If by next week she has proven herself capable, she will go with you so we need every minute for training. Besides being your secretary is far different and more difficult than any other secretarial work."**

"**Oh fine but I leave today at 6!"** Darien reluctantly agreed.

"**You are leaving at six? As in 6 pm?"** Amara asked with wide eyes.

"**Yes, I have something to do."** Amra just shook her head. Darien had never left work at so early a time. What did he have to do that was so important?

"**Well then I will return to my work, Serena join me as soon as possible." **Amara said.

"**Yes, thank you very much." **Amara left them alone. A rather odd silence befell the two of them.

"**You really don't want me to work do you?"** Serena asked him and he sighed.

"**It's not that really. I just want to take care of you. I don't want you to feel that you have to work or be in some sort of competition with me."**

"**Darien, I came to you for help did I not? Believe you will have plenty of time to take care of me, I just rather have something to do in the mean time."**

"**Oh."** Serena smiled and got up. She began clearing the table and Darien helped her. In the comfortable silence they washed their plates and dried them before replacing them in the basket. Once that was finished the cleaned the dining table and the floor and made sure everything was as clean and spotless as it had been when they first entered. They returned back to the office room.

"**This is rather an amazing building."** Serena said.

"**I drew it and helped with its building."**

"**You are an architect!"** Serena realized.

"**Yes, I earned a degree in that." **

"**You are really amazing Darien. I can't imagine all that you had to sacrifice to get here."**

"**Luck was with me."** Darien said softly as he thought back in the hard years when he was working at McDonalds hoping for a better life. He got the life but it wasn't better, just more stressful. But now that Serena had appeared in his life, he new the better life he wanted was finally coming to him. the better life wasn't all his money, power and esteem, it was the woman looking at him adoringly. He pulled her into his arms gain and buried his face in her neck. The new hairstyle gave her a childish look but she still looked beautiful all the same.

"**Oh Serena I want you so badly." **He whispered earnestly into her ears and her body quacked at the lust in his eyes and voice. He wasn't the only one wanting to seal their fate with an irreversible night of passion, her own desires had stirred once again and demanded attention but Amara would worry if she didn't show up soon.

"**We have an eternity together so for today just hold it in."** Serena said to him and he groaned. He kissed her, this time it was not the gentle kiss like before. This kiss was filled with all the passion of a starving man. He pushed her into the long couch and wasted no time in climbing over her. They wildly caressed each other, kissing passionately and trying to satiate each others need without making love. But they couldn't stop, Darien's hands snaked under her clothes to her breast and he began pumping it. The effort of it drew every last conscious thought out if Serena's mind and she began feeling up her chest. She wanted more, everything! The need blinded her and clouded her judgment. His hand sneaked down that precarious position where with just a single movement he would be feeling her core but that single moment came with a jerk when the phone's shrilling demand. Darien though jerked out of the lust he had fallen to was not willing to stop neither was Serena. She was begging him with her eyes to not answer the phone even if she herself was not aware of it. He went back to kissing her and he threw her hands around his neck. The answering machine picked up.

"**Darien, send Serena to me this moment!"** Amara's voice made them both groan and reluctantly he got up and picked the phone. He run his hand through his tousled hair.

"**She is coming."** The coarseness of his voice was unmistakable.

"**Ruined your moment didn't I?"** Amara snickered and Darien growled. Serena who had adjusted her braw strap dress kissed Darien's cheeks from behind.

"**Bye."** She said as she opened the door.

"**No wait!"** but she was already gone and he groaned painfully.

"**Amaraaaaa….I am so going to kill you!"** Amara just laughed and hanged up the phone. Darien sat back in his chair, trying to remember what he was doing before a certain blond goddess appeared. Returning to work mood was the hardest thing Darien had done in a long time.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Serena knocked lightly on Amara's door.

"**Come in."** when she entered, she found that this room was far different from Darien's it was beautifully decorated but very disorganized. Papers were everywhere on the floor, loud music was playing; the walls were covered with pictures of race cars and motors and races. But there was one picture which caught her attention above all. Sitting on the desk near the computer in the only clean area possible was a picture of a woman Serena knew all too well.

"**Michelle Roberts."** Amara said from behind her.

"**Yes I know. But why do you have her picture?"** Serena asked,

"**Well one time I went to Dialand, it is a really small town in between Libya and Egypt. It's not even on the map. The story is that some homeless people gathered there and soon it became a town. Well I was there with Darien on one of our business trips. We were heading to Egypt from Algeria and we passed there to rest. There was a small inn called Hope that offered shelter for travelers and we sheltered there. That night as we ate with the towns folks, Michelle came out to play her violin. I was so taken with her beautiful but sorrowful violin that when she was done I asked her for a picture. She was so beautiful. Someday I hope go back…Serena are you ok?" **Amara asked when she saw how pale Serena was. Blinking, Serena drew in breath.

"**Sorry, I sort of spaced out. I get this dizzy spells once in a while."**

"**Oh ok but just sit down for now." **Amara made a space on the covered couch and Serena sat down.

"**When were you in Dialand?"** she asked.

"**About four years ago."**

"**Did you meet lots of people?" **

"**Yes, the people there are all orphans and homeless people. I heard that a goddess kept them going but that goddess died and the goddess daughter whom they also call goddess took over and that it was because of her that they had survived thus far. It's a sad story. Darien sends money to their mayor every year."**

"**Oh wow, they must love Darien a lot."**

"**Oh, they don't know its Darien."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**He sends it with a different name."** Serena raised her brow at Amara. **"Mamora Chiba is the name he uses."** Serena groaned at the name. So all that time it had been Darien!

"**Serena if you don't feel well we should call the doctor."** Amara said worriedly.

"**Oh no it's alright. Just a glass of water will be ok."** Serena said and she left to fetch some.

Four years ago Serena had been sick so she had not been able to go out to meet the visitors that were passing through her town. But she heard a lot of stories about them, how they had given each person a hundred dollars, ordered foods and medicines for the village. And how the man with black haired had healed many of the sick people. At the time Serena did not want any stranger's hands on her so she had stayed away. When she finally decided to come see them, they had left. She never had the chance to thank them. Now she knew that those travelers had been Darien and Amara.

"**Here is your water."** Amara said and handed the glass over to Serena who drank it on spot. When she sat the glass down on the window sill she turned back to Amara.

"**Ok, lets start with the orientation."** All day Serena paid attention as Amara instructed Serena in the duties of Darien's personal secretary. Taking phone calls, setting up appointments, negotiating time for meetings and so on. Serena realized what Amara had meant about the job of Darien's personal secretary being hard. It was a job that should not be done in a day but a week. Serena was amazed that Amara could do that job over and over everyday.

"**It's not really that hard. Once you get into it time passes quickly."** She had told Serena who skeptically raised her brow. When Amara stepped out of the office for some random errands Serena would clean the messy place. By 6 the place was cleaned and folders and files neatly piled. Serena had gone so far as to dust the tables and throw away the trash. When Amara returned from one of her errands, she gasped at the room.

"**Wow! Thank you!"** she said and gave Serena a bone crushing hug.

"**I am not very good at working in an environment so cluttered."** Serena said.

"**You will definitely get alone with Darien."** Amara said with a chuckle.

"**Well I'm not a neat freak like him."**

"**Oh geez thank you darling."** Darien said from the doorway.

"**You're welcome."** He whistled at the room.

"**I feel like I just walked into a different world. I haven't' seen this room clean in almost a year!"** he said.

"**Hey! I was busy!"** Amara defended herself.

"**That's why I suggested you get a maid to clean but you said no."** Darien accused.

"**Too much of a hassle."** He chuckled.

"**Well shall we beautiful?"** he said as he extended his hands to her. Serena hugged Amara before taking Darien's offered hand.

"**Will you be home?"** Amara asked him.

"**If you need me call me on my cell."** He answered.

"**Bye Amara."**

"**I will see you tomorrow."** Amara waved back and they left. Serena and Darien took the elevator to the ground floor. As they walked toward the exit, everyone who saw them stopped to stare. Their cold boss, the indifferent boss was holding the hands of a beautiful woman and was…he was laughing and smiling!?!? Cameras flashed everywhere. When they went outside, they were swarmed with the paparazzi that always stalk Darien. Darien had already called guards to keep the media away from their personal space. As they walked toward the waiting limousine, cameras flashed around and reporters asked questions after questions.

"**Is she your new girlfriend?"**

"**Will she become a Mrs. Shields?"**

"**Is she just another one of your bimbos?"** and so one the questions came but neither answered them. With the care door open, they sat in it took off, leaving behind the reporters whom were still chasing them on foot. Ten minute latter they stopped at a secluded park where Darien's silver BMW waited and switched out of the limousine.

"**Where are we going?"** Serena asked as they stepped on the high way.

"**You will see."** Darien said mysteriously. Serena did not like being kept out of things.

"**So I heard you and Amara visited Dialand."** Serena said.

"**Oh yes. It's a lovely place really; it just needs the right cultivation."** Darien said.

"**mmm" **

"**Serena?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**What is your favorite color?"**

"**Mmm…I will have to say pink and white. And yours?"**

"**Black."**

"**Ur so dull."**

"**I get that."** he laughed.

"**Why did you ask?"** Serena asked.

"**I want to know you. When were you born?"**

"**On the 6****th**** month and the 30****th**** day. And you?"**

"**8****th**** month and 3****rd**** day. What is your blood type?"**

" **I do not know."** She answered.

"**We need to have a full medical check on you just in case."** Darien continued to grill her with serious and even silly questions like what was her favorite stone, her favorite eye color to which she answered ocean blue and blushed realizing too late that that was the color of his eyes. Twenty minutes later they stopped in front of a goodwill store.

"**What are we doing here?"**

"**To find clothes."** Serena raised her brow. They entered the store but headed to the back where they found a beautiful woman sitting and knitting.

"**Trista!"** Darien called out to her.

"**Oh, Darien how are you!?"** she asked and got up. She gave him a hug and he returned it.

"**I'm well. How about yourself?"**

"**Wait didn't we already ask about our well being this morning?" **she asked looking confuse.

"**So we did."**

"**Oh, this must be the famous Serena. Come child, sit. No stand and let me take a look at you. Oh yes, you have fine figure and skin. Any woman will kill to have your looks. I have just the perfect clothes for you!" **she said and run off. Serena blinked and Darien laughed.

"**That's Trista for you. She trained all my fashion designers. When he child got sick she had to retire early so we opened this goodwill store. It is connected to her house so she is always home taking care of her child."**

"**Oh"**

"**Oh stop boring her with such stories. Come now child in here!"** Trista beckoned the confused Serena.

"**Oh uncle Darien!"** a little girl whit shoulder length hair yelled excitedly from behind and ran past her into Darien's open arms. Darien spun her around.

"**Oh Hotaru I've missed you a lot!" **

"**Me too Uncle Darien! Mama told me that you are going to get married." **She pouted.

"**Yes, I finally found someone to marry."**

"**But you promised to marry me!"** Hotaru said and began crying. Serena was dragged away from them into the house by the woman who was stronger than her fragile appearance.

"**Oh my, I seems to have forget your name and it was so pretty too."**

"**My name is Serena madam."**

"**Oh yes, Sere….drop the Madam. Trista is fine. Now come, put on this white dress. I made them but never found the right person to wear them." **She said and dropped a lacy white dress in Serena's arms and pushed her into a beautiful room. Sighing, she changed into the white dress. It was a halter dress with her upper shoulders showing as well as her upper chest though it hugged her breasts like a second skin and spilled to her knees. She stood before the mirror and admired the dress. It was so very beautiful, the materials sparkled and it was comfortable, making her look so sexy. She came out to show it to the woman and found Darien and Hotaru by the woman talking. When they saw her their mouths dropped except Trista who clapped her hands victoriously.

"**I knew this dress was for you. Close your mouth Darien before a fly gets in."** Trista said.

"**Wow, you look…breathtaking."** Darien said, trying to keep his eyes away from the bulging of her breasts. Trista shoved several other clothes in her hands. Thirty minutes later Serena had hundred new dresses, thirty skirts and matching tops, ten soft coats, fifty jeans and fifty shirts and fifty shoes. Serena was outstanded, the clothes were beautiful and fitted well to her body. The shoes were stylish and would probably cost a million. She also noticed that despite that the store was a good will store; they sold just as beautiful and new clothes as they did in the malls only cheaper. And Trista was planning to make more for her.

"**Thank you so very much Trista."** Serena said with bowed head. The lady might be energetic and pushy but she was kind.

"**Oh don't worry about it dear. Come visit me any time. Now Hotaru it's time for your medicine." **She said.

"**Bye Uncle Darien and Aunt Serena."** Hotaru said and followed her mother into the house.

"**Aunt?"** Serena asked with a raised brow.

"**If you become my wife and I am her uncle, that makes you her aunt."** He said wit ha chuckle. They left the store.

"**She is so full of life."** Serena said referring to Trista.

"**No, she is mad."**

"**I don not understand."**

"**Trista was a very reserved introverted person. She was serious and her life was all about her work. She barely spent time with her husband and daughter. Four years ago her daughter had finished school and the husband was sick so she was supposed to go pick up the child. But she had been busy with work and had forgotten. The kindergarten school Hotaru attended called her father after an hour wait and the sick father went to pick up his daughter when he could call Trista because her phone was off. As they were driving back home, it began to rain. The rain made the roads slippery and already sick he lost control of the wheels. They had an accident on a mountain side, Hotaru survived but he didn't. It was then that she realized what was most important to her but it was too little too late. The trauma of it affected Hotaru to the point where it made her sick. She called of work and has been with her daughter ever since. That bubbly personality she showed today keeps away the nightmares and guilt she feels everyday. It had started right after the father was buried, she started going mad. If I hadn't inferred they would have put her in a mental institution but I got her a therapist and in the end this is how she turned out. a bubbly personality to hide the traces of her past self who cared too little for her family and too much for her work." **Darien explained.

"**That is very sad. She used to work for you then?"** Serna ask.

"**I Share in the blame."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**That day I reminded her to pick up her daughter but I guess I should have pushed her into doing it. I was going for a meeting so I left as soon as I reminded her."**

"**But that is not your fault!"** Serena yelled.

"**Maybe, maybe not."** Silence took over for the rest of the drive. When they arrived home, Darien opened Serena's car and helped her down before giving instructions to the guards to take the bags of clothes and shoes inside. They opened the double doors that opened to the foyer and walked down its length, branching off to the kitchen to see Lita.

"**Lita?"** Serena called when they entered the kitchen and the other girl had her back to them. She turned around sharply and marched up to Darien.

"**Here, you might like to read this."** she pushed a letter into Darien's hands. It wasn't open but the anxiety on her face worried Darien. He opened it and read the letter.

"**Who brought this?"** he asked her.

"**One of Kunzites subordinate. He is in town but can't come to see you yet."** Lita answered.

"**What's going on?"** Serena asked.

"**They're coming!"** he answered.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Enjoy!^^

please REVIEW^^


	6. Chapter 6 The Deal

Don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile....especially those who enjoyed my first story WHAT'S BECOMES OF US.^^

**You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 6 – The Deal**

The room was silent, both parties staring at each other with mix of different emotions. The air in the room charged with suppressed tension and Darien sat wishing for the floor to open up and swallow him. He was sitting with Lita on a five people soft Blue couch staring at the mass before him. Across from him sat one of the most prominent and important people on the face of the planet; the king of the United Kingdom! Surrounding him were numbers of women and several of Darien's brothers. His brothers were giving him apologetic looks, obviously they had tried to stop his father and the king had not listened. But the women were winking, fidgeting and just doing things meant to be seductive though Darien found them quite amusing.

After receiving the letter from Kunzite saying the king would be appearing in a weeks time, he had hastened the preparations for the battle in which he knew would be coming. First he had contracted his lawyer to get a marriage license for him and Serena, and then he made sure Serena had a closet full of clothes, accessories and a bank account with loads of money. After which he had the house renovated where it needed to be and put security measures everywhere, except private bedrooms for the ladies and his brothers but the room which is to be for the king was wired with hidden camera's and listening devices. They were not going to leave any room for that monster of a king to get his way.

Of course Serena had suggested getting more help around the house for the duration of the king's visit knowing that things will get tough. Lita whom had always refused stylish clothing and the sort was finally convince (thanks largely to Serena) to renovate her wardrobe into that if a lady so that the women the king would be bringing wouldn't look down on her. If Serena was going to win the right to become Darien's bride, she needed Lita's help in all areas. Of course in that week Lita, Darien, Amara and Trista had spent hours educating Serena on all topics though to their surprise Serena was highly educated, she just lacked the skills the ladies of court used in seeking information because she was so honest, so the three women and Darien had taught her. Of course even Rita had offered assistance where she could. After finding out that Serena had saved her job, she became so indebted to her that she was willing to do anything for Serena. Of course Serena without question had soaked up her new lessons like a sponge and her kitchen craftsmanship had greatly improved due to Lita's wise guidance.

The day before the arrival of the king Darien had held her in his arms tightly and eased up the nerves she hadn't been aware that it was bundling up in her. He had assured her of his absolute trust in her and that he would always be there. That night they had slept (and I mean sleep, nothing else :P) together holding each other for strength to endure what would be coming.

The day of the King's arrival dawned brightly and the couple woke up with feelings of dread and excitement. Last minute arrangements were made, showers taken and seating arrangements in the big meeting room was arranged. The plan was that Serena would no be there to greet the arrival of the king and his throng, she would show up later pretending to be sick as the excuse for why she had not been able to be there to greet his 'royal majesty'. Lucky for them Serena was having a migraine so there was no need to pretend sick. The hour had lengthened from morning to lunch time and finally by the hour of 6 when the heat of the afternoon sun had diminished a little leaving behind a refreshing breeze, the royal escort had finally made an appearance.

The guards guarding Darien's mansion had gone into action as was priorly arranged in taking care of the belongings of the throng and Darien, dressed in loss fitting black pants, black wind blown shirt with two buttons at the top open and black custom made track Nike shoes, was looking hotter than the sun. His hair which had grown inside had been straightened by Serena and it now framed his head with ends at the back reaching his shoulders. It moved with the tiniest breeze. Around his neck was a necklace of vibrant blue sapphire stone cut in the shape of a diamond, it had been his mothers.

Lita was breathing taking in black pants and a knee length double breasted trench coat like dress in colors of black and pink with half turtle neck collar and Long sleeves with faux button tabs. Her feet were adorned in a short heeled shoe and around her neck hanged a jewel of pink diamond in the shape of a rouse. Her hair which Serena had taken the liberty of styling was held in a high two piece bun atop her head with the rest of her long chestnut her falling to her behind. Serena had had given her a one sided bang that landed on her left eye and her hair sparkled with the cream Serena had dressed it in. no one could guess this was the servant woman who was always found in the kitchen. She looked like she just stepped out of Miss World fashion magazine.

The two stepped out of the house and walked down the marble path to greet the arrivals. Nephrite whom had been the first to spot them stared in fascination and Jadeite noticing Nephrite's reaction turned to see what the fuss was about and gave out a loud whistle which Directed the others gaze to where host and hostess of the house. With them walking side by side and the wind blowing at Darien's shirt and at Lita's hair, they looked like the perfect couple right out of someone's fantasy. The jealousy began to rise in the females whom had traveled with the king. Of course the king was also feasting his eyes on the beautiful Lita, it took Kunzite clearing his throat to snap the king out of his trance.

"**Ah, Darien my boy, how long it has been."** The king said loudly as he approached Darien.

_Not long enough._ Was what Darien wanted to say out loud but he kept the thought to himself. He also nodded with bemusement that the females and guards that came with the king were all bow.

_This is going to be a long battle._

"**Well met again your majesty."** Darien answered formally with no emotions in his voice, on his face or in his eyes. Lita's face mirrored his.

"**Your Majesty."** Lita respectfully curtsied and Darien gave a small if not mocking bow.

"**How many times must I ask you to call me father Darien?" **the king said, his tone was light but the dangerous glint in his eyes told of his displeasure with Darien.

"**There is no need for such frivolities."** Darien answered with not a speck of fear or alarm at the king's displeasure, they both knew the game well and neither was going to surrender!

"**But I must INSIST that you do."** The king said, putting emphasis on the word insist in other that Darien knew it was a command.

"**As you wish your majesty."** Darien said instead, infuriating the king more but they were both well practiced in the act of masking their emotions.

"**Darien, be careful."** Lita whispered to him. She didn't really care but if they were going to win the king's approval with no bloodshed for the marriage of Serena and Darien then they needed Darien to play the good son. Darien sighed and nodded at Lita.

"**And whom might you be you pretty little thing." **The king flirtatiously directed at Lita.

"**It is I your majesty, Lita ****Donne."** Lita reminded.

"**Oh, I see. The servant girl who went with my son. Life has been good to you it seems."** The king said and inwardly Lita gritted her teeth in anger; that was an outright insult!

"**What are you doing here with no warning?" **Darien asked his father coldly.

"**Must a father make an appointment to see his son?" **

"**When the father is unwanted then yes."** Darien retorted. The women drew in their breaths at the prince they had come to seduces boldness. No one **dare insult the king so openly!**

"**Well your majesty, you must be rather tired from your long journey, please come inside for some cold drinks and relaxation."** Lita cut in and shot Darien a warning look. Darien sighed again; it was going to be hard to play a good son to a bad father.

"**Why thank you child, at least you have manners."** The king praised. Darien rolled his eyes and took the lead and the others followed him. As they walked in the house no one said a word and from the upper window Serena watched the procession. Her stomach tightened in nervousness, all her sisters and her older brother were here. After so long away from them, she was forced to face them again in an ultimate duel that would determine her place in society.

_The past really does have a way of catching up to you._ Serena thought before withdrawing into her room to finish dressing. Soon she would have to make an appearance, a bit of breathing exercise was in order to restore her confidence and mask.

*********************************************************************************************************************

When the king and visitors settled in the royal blue meeting room with matching couches and curtains, they began to marvel at the house. They were mostly intrigued with the glass wall; the women couldn't stop touching it or looking at themselves. It was a marvelous mirror which reflected your image at the same time showing you what was on the outside. Darien noted that there were three men outside his brothers and of the six he recognized 5 of them and ten women with great beauty however Lita was an equal if no greater match for them. He recognized five of the women too. And the other women who were not among the ten were the second to tenth wives of the king. They had been staring at Darien with looks of awe, hate and jealousy. He knew they were comparing him to his sons, him who had nothing was now somebody and he became somebody not by inheriting fortunes but by making his own fortune. They had the graying features but they were still beautiful. Though none compared to his Serena, the thought made him smile and since his smile had been in the direction of two women, a blond and a black haired women, the king misinterpreted it as interest in them. His eyes glowed with triumph.

Under Lita's instructions, the maids they had hired to help with the caring of the arrivals began serving drinks from coffee, to iced tea and wine.

"**You don't have alcoholic wine?! What kind of man are you!?"** the king demanded.

"**The kind that cares about what goes into me. drink the fruit wine and be satisfied!"** Darien replied and the two glared at each other.

"**Your Majesty I promise that the fruit wine will be to your liking." **Lita saved the day again. Taking her word on it, the king drank a glass of it with all watching and went for several more glasses. Darien snorted with disgust, the guy was a pig on top of every dirty thing and word in the world.

"**Such fine wine, I must say I have never tasted."** The king said as the others began trying the wine too and they enjoyed it as greatly as he had.

"**It is made of the sweetest and sourest nectors of fruits, Your Majesty."** Lita said.

"**Mmm, I must import some of this to the UK." **He said.

"**I'm afraid these particular brands are not sold anywhere."** Lita informed.

"**Then where did this come from?"**

"**It was made by me and a friend."** Serena had made it three days ago and liking the taste; Lita had made Serena teach her how to make it. When Darien tasted it, he swore it was the finest wine ever made and ordered for wine bottles to be made. Serena and Lita had spent hours making so many of it for the king and his escorts.

"**Then you must come and make some for me."**

"**She will not be leaving here for the UK!"** Darien snapped. The idea was just too infuriating.

"**She will do as I say!"** The king stood up in anger.

"**Please calm down. Your Majesty, I have only begun to learn the art of making this. I am currently still in the process of learning from my friend. That which you have tried is her samples, my own does not have the relaxing smell and taste it has yet."**

"**Then this friend of yours must come to my palace."**

"**Oh hell n…"**

"**I shall ask her of it." **Lita cut in before Darien could say something that would really not help their cause.

"**What the heck are you doing here anyways!?"** He demanded.

"**Darien!"** Lita's enraged glare shut him up. He couldn't help it; in the presence of the king he became so enraged past reason. He sat down and rubbed his temple. The effect Lita had on him was noted by several of the women and their face twisted in outrage, they were not brought here to loose to a servant girl!

"**Is that any way to talk to your prince?" **one red haired with dark green eyes who was dressed boldly in a very long revealing V neck dress with the V ending at her belly button and the dress ending at her upper thighs drawled out. Lita knew the dress she was wearing would mark her as a harlot in the UK so why did the king let her get away with wearing something so sluttish. Of course it wasn't hard to figure out that it was away to seduce Darien and the king enjoyed the view, especially the fact that it showed of her big rounded breasts which seemed to mock all.

"**Mind your damn business!"** Darien snapped at her and her eyes widened in shock. No one had ever talked to her like that! And how could he resist her alluring body and glare at her with such icy eyes? _Who the heck did he think he was to talk to her like that?!_ She screamed in her head but hid it well on her face and voice.

"**My apologies, I was raised to give proper respects to our royals so I was slightly surprise by her way of talking to you."**

"**Is that really the case Countess Beryl? Considering what you are wearing I would not have guessed you had any traditional upbringing in you." **Darien drawled out mockingly and several of the women snickered.

"**I like being individual." **She answered simply.

"**And she shows her individuality in a different. Refrain yourself from rudely commenting on anything with me and Lady Lita." **Darien warned.

"**My apologies your highness, it shan't happen again."**

"**That goes without saying. And please, refrain from addressing me with any noble titles. Mr. Shields will do." **Thinking that he was giving her permission to become more intimate with him on name basis, she smiled triumphantly.

"**Of course."** She said with a bow.

After which no one knew what to say. The silence that followed was filled with uncertainty but it was finally broken by the guard who entered the room.

"**Sir, you have several visitors."** He said.

"**Who are they?"** Lita asked.

"**It's the Mrs. Trista, Miss Amara, and Miss Hotaru."**

"**Let them in and tell them we are here."** Lita said again.

"**Of course madam." **He left and a minute later Amara followed by the other two entered.

"**Uncle Darien!"** Hotaru cried out as she rushed to Darien who picked her up and spun her around.

"**Hey my little lady, how are you?"** he asked with a smile.

"**I'm doing good! Mama said I could come play with Aunt Serena toda**y!" she said excitedly.

"**Oh"**

"**Hey Dare, what's with the all these people. Is this market day in your house or something?"** Amara asked with pretension of not knowing who they are. Darien sat Hotaru on the couch and hugged both Trista and Amara.

"**You're looking good Darien. No doubt Serena has taken good care of you." **Trista said.

"**Hey, I thought I did that!"** Lita joked and they laughed.

"**Well you too."**

"**Where is the little bunny?"** Amara asked.

"**Yeah, where is Aunt Rena?"** Lita and Darien sighed a little, letting a small sad smile grace their lips and setting their face in a worried expression. They were good actors. Amara thought with amusement.

"**She came down with a bit of a headache this morning but she refused to take medication or see the doctor. She said a little rest was all she needed."** Darien answered.

"**That might actually work. Did she drink lots of fluid?"** Trista asked. She knew this was all pretend but still she would act the part of a worried friend over her sick friend.

"**Yes, I made sure she drank at least one full cup of water every hour."** Lita said.

"**Good, then she will be back on her feet in no time at all. Don't worry much."**

"**So then I can't play with her today?" **Hotaru asked sadly. She hadn't been told of the pretence so she was acting as was expected in such situations genuinely.

"**If she recovers quickly enough then you can play with her."** Darien answered as her ruffled the little girl's hair.

"**Ok."**

The sat down, Darien, Hotaru and Lita occupied the five people couch and the other two women took sat on individual chairs. Trista was looking good in a light purple suit with her lips slick with gloss. Her feet were encased in black stingy heels and she had a black purse to match. Her hair was in its natural style, a bun at the middle of the head with the rest of her hair falling strength to her inner knees. She looked as sophisticated and beautiful as ever. Amara had her hair combed out and it danced in the breeze coming from the open window. She was wearing loss fitting white pants, a creamy strapless dressy shirt which started from her upper breasts and ended just below her belly button and a long white blazer ending at her ankles. She wore white Tennis shoes. She looked super hot.

"**Amara, Trista and Hotaru, May I introduce you to the country of UK. Their king, princess and subjects."** Darien said.

"**For real? Are they really royals?"** Hotaru asked staring at he silver haired man who was the oldest among all those present and had the presence of a king.

"**Yes child, I am the king of the United Kingdom. Son, are these close friends of yours?" **he directed the question at Darien.

"**Son!??! Does this means that uncle you are a prince?"**

"**Of course he is!"** the king said proudly.

"**No, sweet pea. He only thinks I am his son."** Darien said calmly.

"**Deny it all you want but it doesn't change the fact that it is my blood which runeths through your veins."**

"**Then thank good for mothers dominant blood covering yours!"** they started glaring again and Lita sighed, she gave up.

"**Pleased to meet you Your Majesty. Yes, we are indeed close friends of Darien. I am Trista Meiou, the little girl is my daughter Hotaru and the other one is Amara Ten'nuo."** Trista stood ad bowed a little since her skirt made it impossible to curtsy. Amara just raised her brow and Hotaru followed her mother's example.

"**So what brings the court of the UK to our humble home?"** Amara asked.

"**To kill me with suffocation."** Darien groaned.

"**As we were getting to it. I am here to offer you some choices."**

"**Regarding what exactly?"** Darien asked the already known answer.

"**Darien you are getting older. You are two decades and a half. Don't you think it's time to settle down?"** the king started and Amara narrowed her eyes. She had already known that this was the reason the king was present but hearing it from his lips made her want to smack him.

"**While you talk about settling down shouldn't you be talking to Diamond, Chad, and Sapphire about that? They are older than me and Diamond is your HEIR." **Darien said with a small look of apology to the people in question and emphasizing the heir to make sure the king knew that he wasn't changing his mind about ruling the UK.

"**As a matter of fact I have talk to them about it but they fancy waiting for the 'right' one."** The king said with disgust.

"**Well you don't have to worry about me."** Darien said with smirk.

"**Nope, you don't have to worry about Darien!"** Amara agreed with a smirk of her own.

"**What do you mean?" **the king asked.

"**Well as we speak the last paper works of Darien's marriage is being finished."** Trista said happily.

"**Marriage!?"** The king spoke in shock outrage.

"**Yes, I have already selected for myself a woman of my choice." **Darien said and his brothers' jaws dropped!

"**When?!?!"** they demanded. But before Darien could answer, the soft rapping on the door whipped all their heads around and the ALL gasped in shock. Serena stood at the door wearing a silky halter dress in two floral prints with an empire waist ad a contrasting center panel that was tied at the back of her neck. Her feet were in a matching criss-crossing Patent wedge heels. There was a blush on her cheeks and her lips slightly parted as if out of air, giving her a soft innocent look. As if she was a delicate glass that can shutter easily if not properly handled. Her soft, beautiful, sparkling long golden hair was let down in think curly waves with just half of an inch separating it from touching the ground. He lips were moist, begging to be kissed and her brilliant, vibrant eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"**Oh, we have visitors."** She said in a musical tone that touched deep in their hearts, none will ever forget the sight and her sound.

"**Serena."** Darien said softly.

"**Aunt Serena!"** Hotaru yelled and run past Darien into Serena's arms. She bent and picked the little girl up.

"**Hey sweetie, how are you."**

"**I'm good but Uncle Darien said you are sick."**

"**Oh don't mind your uncle. It was just a migraine; see I'm all better now." **She assured the little girl. Darien placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, they might have been pretending of the seriousness of Serena's illness but the truth was she had a headache and he was genuinely worried about her.

"**Your temperature has gone down."**

"**I told you all I needed was rest."** Serena said with a smile and he returned it before leaning down and kissing her check.

"**All better?"** Lita, Trista and Amara all came behind Darien and all felt for a temperature.

"**I'm fine really, though I would like a glass of water." **

"**I will get you some."** Lita left.

"**We were worried you know."** Amara said.

"**I told Darien not to make a big deal about it."** Serena sighed.

"**You know Darien worries about you no matter how small or none existence the situation is."** They giggled.

"**Well sorry for worrying about my bride."** He said as he wound his arm around her waist and directed her to the couch.

"**Are you sure you're better?"** Amara asked as she sat back in her chair. Sitting down, Serena leaned her back slightly against Darien and placed Hotaru on her lap.

"**I am as fit as a fiddle."** She answered.

"**Maybe we should just call a doctor, just for a professional view." **Darien teased and Serena pouted adorably, making the men gulp.

"**Then I will lock myself in my room and never come out."**

"**Aww but then he will miss seeing your pretty face."** Trista teased too.

"**Then he will have us sit down and draw on our faces to try to make us look like you."** Amara said with horror.

"**Oh dear."** Trista intoned.

"**Is today picking on Serena day? Did I read the memo wrong or something?"** she asked and they laughed.

"**It seems today is not your day, Sere." **Lita entered with the glass of water and handed it to Serena.

"**Thanks Lits."** She took a sip before handing it to Darien who set it on the small table at the side of the couch.

"**Your welcome."** Lita answered.

Serena turned her attention to the royal escorts that were having a hard time recovering form a sudden adrenaline of hormones.

"**Oh your majesty. My apologies, it took me a while to recognize you. Please, welcome to our home."** She said as she curtsied gracefully.

"**Ah, what a pretty curtsy. But my dear I fear I have no recollection of your name. Please refresh my memory."** He said, trailing his eyes over her body unashamed. Darien noticed and gritted his teeth; he wanted to punch the daylights out of that perverted king! Instead he helped Serena sit down and placed a possessive arm around Serena, soothing her from the nervousness that had taken hold from the king's sweeping glances. She hated people staring at her but she was most uncomfortable when men looked at her in such a way that plainly spoke of their hunger for her.

"**My name is that which you will not recognize for it was adopted years later after my second encounter with you at the Marsh Ball 15 years ago. My name is Serena Evalyne Calypso." **

"**Such a pretty name for a beautiful princess. My son tells me that you are his chosen bride. What luck brought you to him?"** the king tested, ideas were starting to form in his head and none of them good.

"**Darien and I have known each other since we were little. I was but five when I met him and Lady Gaia, but hours into our first encounter we were separated with the unjust murder of Lady Gaia. It pained me for years; it was just over a month ago that I was reunited with Darien again. And I must say that I am the lucky one not him. For as long as I can remember since our first encounter, I've always loved him. I prayed to God everyday that we would meet again and God have answered my prayer and more. It was most shock when he asked me to be his wife." **Serena answered calmly. Darien wondered if it was the truth that she had liked him from so long ago but the twist in who asked who to marry who did not get lost on those who knew the real story.

"**Well my dear, that is a rather touching story. My son said not a word of it until I came here myself. Would you have married my child without informing me?"**

"**Oh, my apologies. The other of things was a bit reversed."**

"**How so?"**

"**You see, I was the one to ask Darien to marry me." **Serena admitted boldly and Darien and the rest of their friends drew in their breath. Though they had a rehearsed role, Serena had to improvise as they went along. This was her battle and what information she chose to share was up to her but they wish she would have left THAT particular information out. The king's reaction was a blink of the eyes and a confused expression that mirrored all the others faces.

"**But you just said he asked you to marry him."**

"**He did."**

"**Please explain."**

"**I have lived most of my life with the purpose of marrying Darien and none else. So when I felt ready I came to him and asked him to marry me. Of course he thought I had lost my marbles." **She chuckled and they smiled. Her laughter was contagious. **"But when he was certain of my feelings and the seriousness in which I requested his hand in marriage, he considered me if I would be a good partner to have and came to the conclusion that I was worth marrying so he asked me to marry him."** Serena explained.

"**Ahh, I see."**

"**So when do you two get married?"** Diamond cut in. He saw the calculating look in his father's eyes and knew that he would try to stop it at any means possible. The king with one glance had decided that Serena would be his and he would take her away from Darien at all cost! But of course with Serena's mannerism, beauty, charm which was affecting even him, he was sure she was from a high class family and that would be her ticket to marrying Darien.

"**Well we want it as soon as possible so it will be anytime within these up coming three months."** Darien answered.

"**And when were you going to tell us?"** Fiore asked, hurting bubbling in his chest.

"**Well Serena suggested that we come to you in UK this weekend to inform you personally but you beat us to it by coming here." **Darien said.

"**Oh."**

"**Tell me Serena, which family are you from?"** Lady Elizabeth, second wife of the king asked. She had seen the look of lust in her husbands face and knew he would try to take this girl. If he did with someone as pretty as her he would pay no attention to any of his other wives. So if Serena was from a high ranking family, the king would be asking for trouble by denying their married. However, unknown to them, that question was the one Serena and her party wanted to avoid. But now that it had been asked openly, there was no choice but to answer truthfully because the king would dig through the information to find the truth of it.

"**I am afraid that currently I am without a legitimate Family."** She answered.

"**Excuse me?"** This Nephrite asked. Dread began to fill their hearts.

"**I was born with a different name than the one I carry now."** She explained.

"**And what was that name?"** the king pressed and Serena sighed. Darien tightened his hold on her.

"**Serenity Lavender Nightingale, your majesty." **Serena answered and all their brains began to work around the name.

"**Serenity as in MY SISTER!?"** The sandy blond haired man who had been sitting as quiet as the other men stood up in shock.

"**It has been a while Andrew."** She answered softly.

"**You are Serenity?!"** the blond whom the king thought had enticed Darien asked with wide unbelieving eyes.

"**As in our sister!? The one that was exiled?!" **the black haired woman also asked in disbelief.

"**Greetings Minako, Ray and Nehelaniah. It has been a long time since we last saw each other."** Serena greeted her siblings.

"**You are the ugly exiled daughter of the Nightingale family?"** the king asked.

"**No your majesty. I WAS that girl but I am her no more. The woman before you is Serena Evalyne Calypso and will always remain as such."** Serena said, her face a mask of seriousness.

"**Serena, you do understand that royalty can marry only those of the highest rank right?" **The king asked.

"**Yes, I am aware."** She answered with no hesitation.

"**Then it is with great regret that I tell you that you cannot marry my son."**

"**Then it is with great respect that I tell you that we are in a different country and under different laws. You have no saying in whom Darien can and cannot marry since you exiled him as I was exiled by my family." **Serena said sweetly and her friends hid a smile. The king's eyes narrowed.

"**Do you wish to go against me Serena?" **he asked her.

"**If you wish to tear away from me what I have worked hard to earn then yes, I will become your enemy."**

"**Child, you don't want to make me angry."**

"**Neither do you." **Serena shot back and the two battled with their wills. **"However I have a proposal."** Serena said.

"**Oh? Then let's here it."**

"**The laws have clauses that can be used in certain situations. Article 10 page 7 under royal marriageable laws is one such clause I propose, if you are willing to comply to this we can have a fair battle as to who ends up with Darien"** Serena said.

"**And if I don't agree?"**

"**Then we are in a stalemate."**

"**I don't agree and you will not marry Darien." **He said. Darien knew it was only a matter of time before Serena lost to the king.

"**I have one condition."** He said.

"**Speak your mind Darien."** Seiya who had been most affected by Serena and even more so by her courage finally found his voice to ask. He knew that all his brothers were impressed by Serena's courage and boldness. No woman or man for that matter other than Darien had showed such stubbornness and defiance to the king. They only hope that the girl doesn't cross the line.

"**If that clause is put into action, I will do as you want me to do Your Majesty IF you win. I will be come King of the UK, marry whom you choose and call you father."**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**With my life."** The king thought about Darien's offer. It was good and the fact that if he wins, he could have with Serena was even more tempting.

"**Read the article."** He ordered. Zoicite who always carried with him a book of the laws of the UK opened to the said page and begun read.

_**Should it come about that a prince of the crown wishes to choose a bride below the status of nobility, he must have the approval of the ruling power. However if no agreement can be reach then the prince have the right to marry whom pleases him if his choice of partner can defeat in FAIR combat the choice or choices of the ruling power. The combat involves all areas of womanhood and intelligence, must demonstrate the ability to care for the kingdom if she were to become queen and must win the heart of the people. The ruling power has the choice of choosing as many participants against the Prince's choice as possible. A limit of time is placed on the combat, by a full cycle of the moon the combat comes to an end. The winner will be decided by votes of the people of the kingdom. To win, a score of ¾ of the highest class is need, and 50% of the population. Should the ruling power win, the prince has no choice but to marry the choice of the ruling power but should the prince win, he has the over all power of marrying the girl of his choice and choosing the life of his choice.**_

_**1000 AD**_

_**Signed and sealed by Chronus De'Von**_

_**HIGH KING OF THE UNITED KINGDOM! **_

After Zoicite finished reading, they all thought of the challenge ahead. To win Serena will need 75 % of the nobles vote and half of the remaining classes. Serena had confidence when it came to the lower classes but the pompous of the higher classes was going to prove near impossible considering she is an exiled woman of society.

"**I hear by accept your challenge Serena, if you win against my choices you have the right to marry Darien and I will no longer bother Darien about being my heir however if you loose you will become my concubine and Darien will take the throne married to a woman of my choice. Deal?" **the king offered. Serena hesitated just a slight minute, the mention of becoming his concubine made her realize the gravity of the situation.

"**I will not lose."** She said with all the confidence she could muster but her insides were melting mass of nerves.

"**Neither will I. The challenge will commence at the beginning of next month, if you are not in my castle by then, you will forfeit."**

"**Deal!" **Darien sealed it and the atmosphere suddenly relaxed.

"**Well then we must be going."** The king said and Serena's group blinked.

"**Right this minute?"** she asked.

"**There is much to do."**

"**But you just got here, wouldn't it be safer to rest now and leave in the morning?"** Serena advised wisely.

"**Yes, father. Let's have some rest before going back. Besides we have to get our revenge on Darien for going to marry without so much as word to us!" **Jadeite spoke up.

"**But we would have come to tell you!"** Darien said though he knew that story was a lie. Of course he would have written his brothers but going there had never occurred to any of them.

"**Too late."** Chad said.

"**We shall rest then, but tomorrow we leave by the sunrise."** The king agreed, he wanted more time to feast his eyes on the lovely sight that would soon become his bed toy anyway.

"**Lita, how about we prepare Dinner?" **Serena said softly to Lita and with Trista and Hotaru by their side they left Darien with his right hand woman to face the lions.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Special thank you to **Artistia** for Proof reading for me!

_**READ AND REVIEW!^^**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Grave

Check out my newest story...**No Pain No Gain** - read the whole summary inside chapter 1...i really think you might like it^^

**You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 7 – The Grave**

_Dear Michelle,_

_It has been a crazy ride but so far I have managed to land us the deal. Thanks to you and the village elders for the training and education you put me through; when with Darien I can hold myself against him. As you can guess the plan went well. He has accepted my proposal and actually turned around to propose to me. However as was expected, the king wasn't too pleased with it. However thanks to the research we did regarding the laws that govern royal marriages, I've been given the chance to prove that I have what it takes to be Darien's bride. In all honest I am very scared. Even though you gave me high level education unlike those of the woman in the UK, I am an exiled woman. Will I be able to win the support of the same people who threw me way with no regards for my feelings? One thing I do know is that I will do my best, I have to win! _

_Anyway, we arrived at the capital sometime late last night, I just woke up and with a moment of privacy decided to let you know what's happening. Nearly three weeks ago the king came to Darien's home with a harem of girls with the intention of forcing Darien to choose one. However, upon discovering that Darien and I were to be wed he sought to stop our marriage. I asked for a fair dual and Darien added a condition that pleased the king very much so the duel was accepted. We were to be in the capital on the very first day of May and so we have arrived. During the 3 weeks of wait, Lita (the friend I told you from my past) spent day and night educating me in cook, household chores and everything expected of a wife and of a woman in general. She is very good. Trista, a friend of Darien whom I have taken a liking to, educated me in fashion, what colors are in season and everything to do with sowing, knitting and materials. She has had a sad life so far but she seems very strong and she has an adorable daughter. Darien personally took some days off of work to educate me in areas of education that I found challenging. Like Math, Science and History of the UK and of the world just in case of any surprises. _

_And guess what….you remember Amara. Ok let's begin again, four years back a man and a woman came to visit our town. That had been when I was so sick that I didn't meet them. You took pictures with them and played your violin for them. The man had jet black hair and dreamy blue eyes…that man was actually Darien. He is also the Mamora character who sends the town money every month. The woman is his secretary here, Amara Ten'no. I think she is has taken a strong liking to you. You used to speak of her a lot with a soft look in your eyes; you fell for her then didn't you? Well like I've always said, if you want something step up and take it. She has a picture of you in the only clean place available in that mayhem office of hers. Come to the UK and meet her, she would really like that._

_Anyway, she taught me how to be sneaky; I don't mean that in a bad way. She taught me how to be in a room and not get caught as she thinks that I will need it, how to play the games of the nobles and so on. It's rather a complicated process that I will reveal to you later when I actually use it in this coming war. She is very strong too and has been training me in self defense…Darien said that the women the king will be using will not be above having someone rape me so self defense and little tricks are essential. And a red haired name Rita who works for Darien gave me tips on how to seduce men AND women…It's all pretty crazy but after nights and days of no studying, we have finally arrived at the capital. Today will be the beginning of the testing; the king had already informed the whole kingdom. He's probably bribed them too._

_I will keep you updated as the battle progress, until then say hello to everyone for me. Tell them I am giving it my all and I won't back down. Also I will attach a check of 1K for you….I have sent a man with surgical skills to the town to operate on those with the plaque, the 1k must be use for medical assistance…there will be bottles of water and food arrival. Please take care of our families and friends until I return._

_With all my love,_

_Serena_

*************************************************************

After writing the letter, Serena sealed it in a mailing envelope with the check and placed it in her purse; she will give it to Lita to mail for her today. She got out of bed and refreshed herself before dressing in a warm yellow dress that held her breast but attached no other part of her figure. She wore black short healed sandals and picked up her black purse. The battle would start at noon, until then she wanted to go somewhere. It was rather early in the morning, 7 am to be exact but the castle was buzzing with activities and the air sizzled with a sort of suppressed hope, apprehension, and excitement. This was going to be an amusing battle. Wanting to have no encounter this early morning, the skills to blend in with her surroundings taught to her by Amara came in handy. From one shadow to another she concealed herself and finally out of the confines of the palace walked toward her destination. Her hair was piled up on her head and set in a net of small jewels so she wouldn't stand out much. As she walked down the street of London, she was assaulted by memories and smells so familiar as if she had always been there. The smell of horses, the noisy air filled with chit chat and gossips, the greetings from one person to another, it all came down on her with a rush. She avoided eye contact and kept on moving, it was rather bold for a maiden to walk unescorted and so she received many stares. She wanted to win the competition but she was not going to go by their rules that restricted any act of freedom, however if she were to win she needed to practice their traditions.

_How can I blend their traditions to that of my independence and freedom as a person?_ She asked herself. Somehow she suspected that a lot of the people, women to be exact, wanted the freedom she was openingly displaying. However the men wouldn't want their women suddenly becoming independent of them. She needed to work out a system that would catch both their interest.

30 minutes later without her conscious mind directing her path, she found her self at the gate of her old house. She looked up and blinked.

"Shit!" she cursed and hid, hoping no one had seen her. _How the hell did I end up back here?!_

"Serena?" she turned around sharply and came face to face with Darien and her brother Andrew.

"Morning. I heard that you might be visiting my parents to tell them about our engagement so I decided to come find you." she lied hoping that Darien would buy it. He narrowed his eyes; he didn't buy it a bit.

"I was just about to leave, care to take a stroll with me?" he asked as he came closer to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes." She said and Darien turned back to her brother who had a sad look on his face.

"Thank you Andrew for receiving me today on such short notice." Darien said.

"My pleasure."

"A good day to you then." Darien wound his hand around her waist and they turned, walking away from the house that held so many nightmares for her.

"Serenity!" Andrew called after her and though her spine tingled, she did not stop. She no longer went by that name.

"Aren't you going to respond?" Darien whispered to her.

"Do you see Serenity around?" she asked in reply and kept going.

"Serena!" Andrew tried again and this time she stopped and turned to face her brother. Personally she had nothing against her brother, he hadn't been a b**** like the rest of he family, what he had failed to do however, was protecting his sister from the abuse of the family. Worse than having someone hate you was having them ignore you, pretend you didn't exist. In other words unconcern, he had been unconcerned of her. She looked up at him with empty eyes.

"I…I will be cheering for you!" he said quickly and darted back in the house. Serena blinked and turned back to Darien with a raised brow. He chuckled and opened his arms to which she entered happily.

"He missed you and has always regretted what he had never done for you." he whispered to her. Was that true? Did he care about her at all? Or when he saw that she had become a swan from the ugly Betty she had been that his heart changed? Serena looked up in Darien's eyes; she wanted some sort of reassurance. She had thought she had gotten over the need to be accepted by her family, so why did the little knowledge that her brother might care for her send her heart racing? Seeing the battle waging in her eyes, her tilted her face up higher and gently pressed their lips together. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tightly against him by wrapping his large arms around her, his big frame embracing her full body, warming her in all places. They weren't at all aware of the large eyes that watched them as the people on the street stopped to watch.

"Young people these days have no decency!" a bitter old woman sneered and brought the couple out of their passionate embrace. They turned to look at the audience they had gain through their little public display of affections. If she hadn't been raised in America and if Darien hadn't gone to the US for higher education, the two would have blushed to the root of their hair, but they had learned from the environment they had been at in the US that there was no crime in publicly showing love. Wasn't love a beautiful thing? Why were there so many romance books then? Why live love only in the privacy of you own house? If love wasn't important why were most people's fantasy created with them being in the arms of those they loved and cherished. _These people need to understand that they cannot say I love you to someone when they fear showing it for others to see._

"Decency My Lady? What was so indecent about kissing my own fiancé when I'm in doubt? Tell me; was there never a time in you life when you wish that you would marry for love? Did you ever do that?" Serena asked the old woman.

"I was raised in knowing that I would marry to a partner chosen by my parents!" the woman said haughtily.

"Is that the case, so you have no idea what love is?"

"I did love my husband!"

"Then tell me what it felt like to love your husband." Serena challenged.

"We had a decent love. He was sweet and he loved me."

"Tell me, is love something that is easily covered? How can you say he loved me and in the same breath say we had decent love? What is your definition of decent? Doing the dirty in your room and coming out pretending you were a virgin?" Serena shot at the woman and she said not a word.

"You are so blinded by the strict codes of society that you fear a display of affections towards your partner in public. Why should I marry a man whom can only love me when no one is watching? Since when did love have rules? Do you understand what it means to love, to need someone so bad that it doesn't matter where you are as long as you are with him? Do you know the thrill of knowing that your man is not afraid to love you, hold you and kiss you in front of others because he adores you that much? Love is not something to be buried in the darkness," she said softly, "It is something to let shine so it grows and flourishes like flowers in the spring. Why should flowers conceal their sweet aroma? If they never opened up their petals, would we know the beautiful scent the produce? That is how love is, to open its petals so all could see the light in its center, so all could embrace its warm fragrance." This she said with a soft smile and shinning eyes. That little speech stabbed into their hearts, bringing fort fantasies that had been decidedly crushed under the weight of society's demands.

"Let's go." Darien whispered in her ears, his eyes shinning proudly at the woman by his side that was not afraid to share her view. Whether the people would take her words into consideration or forget it as soon as they returned to the confines of their home was up to them but these newly engaged couple would never hide the fact that they loved each other in and out of the public.

The walked for about an hour, passing the castle and entering into a familiar woods they hadn't seen for years. The giant trees with swaying with green leaves, the flower trees were displaying their beautiful merchandise and as they walked deeper into the serenity of the woods, they heard the harmonious songs of the birds. Darien felt so nostalgic, the feelings of safety he felt in the wood where he had lived with his beautiful and caring mother overwhelmed his sense, and for a minute he thought he was back to being a little boy again and his mother was alive and well and just waiting just around the bend to give him and big hug and a warm kiss. But as the rounded the bend, he came back to reality as he saw a single grace stone sitting in the center of flowers where once a cottage had stood proudly. He sighed, tears clouding his eyes with the keen disappointment that had suddenly hit him like bricks.

Your mom is gone get use to it! He chided himself but the tears continued to fill his eyes, threatening to spill. When he had been a little boy before he was exiled, he had only briefly seen his mother's grave. After so long he could properly pay her the respect she truly deserved. At his side, Serena felt his pains though hers was not as cutting as his. She gently put her hand around his waist and moved it up before tilting his head to rest on her shoulders.

"It's ok. Go ahead and cry." She whispered.

"No I can't!..." but as he said this the flood gates opened and the tears slipped pass like waterfall. He slipped to his knees and she moved to stand before him and pressed his head into her stomach. His arms came around her and he cried, finally cried for all he had lost when he was nothing but ten years old. Seeing this strong but gentle man cry undid her own tears, Serena cried with him, for him and for the woman who had saved her when she was a child fleeing the greedy hands of her father. She had known Lady Gaia for a total of six hours but in the brief time, she had finally tasted the warmth of a mother.

Together the two cried and Lita who had walked up to the scene backed up a little to give them some privacy. She sat beneath a tree and thought about the woman who had loved her like her own daughter, who had sheltered, fed and clothed her. Lita had always been good at cooking but her cooking really took of flying when she had met Darien's mother who had encouraged her and taught her how to make other dishes too.

"How I miss you Lady Gaia." She sighed.

"We all do." Nephrite's said as he stopped by her side. His face was tilted up to the sun with a look of sadness; he really was a handsome devil.

"What are you here?" Lita asked curiously.

"I thought I might find you or Darien here."

"And so you did." She said and leaned her back against the bunk of the tree and closed her eyes, her hair that had been let loose down to her waist swishing around her in the breezy morning. Nephrite looked down at her, from her long chestnut hair, her closed eyes with the long lashes, her tan skin to her exposed neck and over her rounded breast all the way down to her feet. She was still the same girl he had loved so much when they were little and yet she had no idea of the burning passion he held for her. it had taken all his will to not touch her the last time they had gone to Darien's house to visit but seeing her lying there so serene and defenseless thinking she was safe with him made him want to do something ungentlemanly to her so she would realize that she was unsafe with him as much as any other man.

"Lita…"

"Kiss me." she said with still closed eyes.

"What!?" he screamed in surprise. She opened one eye to stare at him.

"You want me don't you? So why don't you kiss me?" she said saucily and he gritted his teeth.

"Stop messing around!" he said and turned on his heels and walked away. When he was no longer visible, she sighed and turned her stinging eyes to the side. She hadn't been joking; when she was around him the erotic things that went through her mind drove her body into a needed release. She placed a hand gently on her lips and sighed. Had she been wrong in thinking that he wanted her? Were her own feelings making her make false judgments?

"What must I do Lady Gaia to get him to notice me?" she asked softly as she looked up to the blue sky, hoping that the woman's face would appear and tell her what to do.

*************************************************************

Nephrite speedily returned to the castle and into his room. The all consuming arousing of his erection needed to be taken cared of. Ringing his bell poll, a servant girl specifically assigned to him came to him. Seeing her master holding his member, she knew what service she was to perform, she had always been the toy when he needed someone to release his seeds into but she didn't mind. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her when he needed to be satisfied, it just sucked that she was unable to have children or she would have trapped him with a child and got herself hooked with a cousin of the princes of the UK. It didn't matter that their feelings of love weren't mutual, as long as he kept her close and used her in every sexual way possible she was ok with it.

She sauntered closer to him and pulled his pants down. She would enjoy his body later but now she needed to relieve the ach in his groin. He lay on the bed and she bent between his legs and began licking his erection. She was good when it came to pleasing a man in bed. She had known from when she was little that she could not have a child and the thought of it had pained her so much. When at the age of sixteen the man she was supposed to marry left her for someone else because he learned of her infertility, she had began selling her body to men whom wanted a night stand and not a commitment. She found herself enjoying the job, pleasing herself and the men and making big bucks all at once. There was no greater joy than that. But then one night, Nephrite had come to the brothel she worked at. He was so handsome with the silky looking hair and when she learned from her employee that he was one of the cousins of Prince Jadeite and that he was the head general of the western military division, she had requested that she be given the honor of entertaining him. Of course the other prostitutes had been angry but when she had threatened to leave and start her own business, the brothel manager had given her full permission to Nephrite as if he had no choice in this. It did also help that she did late night shifts on the manager himself. After she had pleasured Nephrite over and over that night and herself of course, she had never before felt such a deep pleasure in her bones. He had been so good, she became addicted to him. And he became addicted to her. He returned night after night and finally asked her to become his personal prostitute though she would work as his servant too. At the time she had thought he loved her, but she had later learned where his affections lied. With some girl name Lita who had been exiled with the bastard prince.

_As long as she is out of the way I can always have him._ She had thought and had used all the skills of pleasure she had learn in her years of service on him. Sometimes they would go at it for the whole night. And in her heart she knew she was addicted to him, she wanted him to love her as much as she loved him. She was obsessed with him, every thought of him would make her wet with her cream.

But now…

She stopped.

"Alana what's wrong?" Nephrite asked.

"She's back isn't she?" she asked softly.

"She who?" he asked in confusion.

"You're lover."

"My lover?"

"Lita isn't it!" she snapped!

"How do you know about her?" he asked with wide eyes.

"How should I not know?! What has the bitch done for you that I haven't!?" Nephrite smacked her across the face sent her stumbling to the floor. She looked up in shock. He had…hit her? Her? The gentle man everyone knew Nephrite as had hit her?!

"Get out and stay out. Don't you ever speak of Lita like that again! Your service is terminated as of today!" he yelled at her and she whimpered pathetically before rushing back to him.

"Please no. it doesn't matter, just please don't' throw me aside!" she begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Get out before I call the guards!"

"No!"

"No? We'll see." He pulled the bell rope three times, a summon for a guard and within few minutes, Alana was thrown out of the palace. Nephrite had once given bought her a small house, it was her last gift from him.

Nephrite sat on his bed, empty and scared. He had used her and now that the person he most wanted was back he had thrown away. But what bothered him the most is what Lita would think when she learned of it all. She would hate him and he would rightly deserve her scorn.

*************************************************************

After their prayers at the grave, the silent couples returned to the palace for breakfast. Lita followed soon after, however Nephrite didn't show up. After the morning fast found Serena and her supporters of six, Darien, Trista, Amara, Lita, Hotaru and Rita in her room. They had decided to go over their lessons just to be better prepared.

"Now remember, you must never lower your head when in confrontation with your enemy. Always wear a smile even in absolute pain never let your emotions show." Trista was saying.

"Never find yourself in a compromising position where you are alone with a man out of the public's eyes. Even though we will believe that you are innocent, it is not our support you need but the people. And these people are rather conservative and are still guided by laws and customs of the ancients." Lita advised.

"Never walk alone like you did this morning!" Amara growled at her.

"I'm sorry. I was heading to the cottage of Darien's mother but I found myself in my old house instead." She said apologetically.

"That's ok but next time, don't be so reckless. There is no way in hell the king will play fair in this contest so at every corner you will be in trouble. One thing that will most disqualify you is if you end p sleeping with another even if it was rape. That is our main concern." Darien said, the idea drawing a sickening feeling in him.

"How many wives does the king have?"

"20"

"How many times had he married?"

"30"

"Who was the 1st queen and her history?"

"Queen Leona, a beautiful woman who married the king on his first year of rein, bore him one son who died at childbirth and afterwards the queen was replaced and disappeared with no warning."

"Who presently holds the title of queen?"

"Queen Annabel, she was the second wife of the king with the king's oldest son Diamond and third son Prince Sapphire."

"Who holds the title of first lady aside from the queen?"

"Lady Maribel, second sister of the queen and the king's third wife with the king's second son prince Chad and several unimportant daughters."

"Who are Prince Seiya and Prince Jadeite's mothers?"

"Prince Seiya's mother is Lady Beatrice with fiery red hair and Prince Jadeite's mother is Lady Camilla."

"How many mistresses does the king have?"

"You mean concubines." Serena smeared the last part of her sentence, a memory of the king's condition filling her head.

"Well yes but don't use that term in their presence."

"30 Concubines. I wonder how he keeps all of them entertained plus his wives." Serena said with disgust.

"You will be surprise." Prince Diamond said as he appeared at the door. They all turned to him. "My apologies, I did knock but you were too busy playing questions."

"Hey Diamond." Darien greeted his brother.

"I'm I disturbing?"

"Not at all, come in."

"I see you are doing quizzes. That's good. If I were to reveal what the king put the ladies of his choice for the contest through, you might run away." He said as he sat at the foot of the bed to look at Serena. He liked the girl, that night at Darien's house he had gotten time to talk to her and he had fallen for her so easily. He realized why his brother wanted her as his bride but although he liked her, he had no intention of taking her away for his younger brother.

"I bet." Serena mumbled to his statement.

"I suppose I will give you heads up on some of the king's plans."

"How do you know the king's plans?" Amara asked with narrowed eyes. She didn't trust the guy, especially how he had looked at Serena with hunger back at Darien's house. Serena was Darien's and no one was going to have her, prince or king!

"Let's just say for Darien we go all lengths." This was said by Seiya standing at the door. He entered and the rest of his brother's followed along. Nephrite entered too but avoided Lita's gaze and though inside she was sad, she hardened her resolve and returned her gaze back to Serena, she didn't want a man who could not be honest with himself. Serena noticed this and filled it for later investigation, or in her case intrusion of their privacy.

"It seems your brothers care quite a lot for Darien." Trista noted.

"Someone has to. Lady Gaia was a mother to us all." Jadeite said.

"Besides, the sixe of us, plus Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite, and our two sisters are the only family he has. We have to look after each other don't we?" Diamond said with a smile.

"Darien has more family than you know!" Amara said insulted. Who did they think SHE was?

"I do?"

"He does?" the brothers asked with surprise.

"Yes he does." Lita said with a smile and Serena shared her smile.

"Yes, he has us too." Serena and her supporters smiled and nodded to affirm that they were indeed Darien's family. The man in question hid his face in embarrassment. He did in deed have a family and a lot who cared for him.

"Yeah well we are BLOOD brothers." Jadeite said haughtily.

"I need to wipe you face to the floor to teach you some manners don't I?" Amara said and they all chuckled as Jadeite looked at her with horror.

"You have some strange family don't you Darien?" Jadeite asked as he backed a little away from Amara. Back at Darien's house the girl had proven to have some nightmarish strength when they had played arm wrestling.

"Well what is the king planning for me?" Serena interrupted before the ready to kill Amara could get a hold of Jadeite.

"Well I did hear what Darien said before, rape. He has posted several people around the palace and in town to do the job when they can so never under any circumstances must you be alone with a man. We only know five of the men but the others we have no clue. Don't think that a person that look nice and sound nice is not working for the king. Of course he also plans to tackle the reason why you were banished. From what we know it has something to do with your looks which in any case makes absolutely no sense and he knows that bringing that up would win no favor for him so…" Diamond stop to take a breath.

"So he is going to make up a whole bunch of lies."

"He's in league with your family on that one." Darien said.

"How do you know?"

"Andrew told me. He requested that I see him last night as secretly as I could and I went to see him today and he told me what was up."

"So any ideas the lies concocted by them?" Serena asked.

"Sleeping pills." Darien said.

"Sleeping pills?" Serena was confused.

"Well yeah, I heard I little of the plot about pills too." Zoicite said as he entered the room with a bluish black haired girl.

"Good morning, I am Amy, one of the daughters of the unwanted king." She said with twinkling eyes.

"Pleased to meet you Princess Amy."

"No Princess, after all we will be sisters soon." She said

"That is if I win."

"Have you no confidence in yourself? If you don't then you might as well turn around and go home. You are up against a pack of wolves." Another girl said as she entered. She had long blond hair with halfway of it turned reddish orange.

"Ah, Galaxia. How are you?" Darien asked as he got up to hug Amy and the other woman. She was extremely beautiful with blazing golden eyes and a killing figure. Serena had finally met her match.

"It will be foolish to have blind confidence without giving credits to my competitors. Remember, the king has much to gain if he wins and much to loose if otherwise so I'm sure he will choose the bests of the best." Serena said.

"Oh yes, he has chosen the bests alright. The best sluts and bitches, forgive me for my language, in the whole kingdom. Those not afraid to show their breasts to the public if it will gain them a little attention!" she said with disgust!

"Laxia!" Amy yelled in embarrassment for her sister.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Well even so but I don't think they are all that bad. I mean Serena's sisters Lady Rei, Minako and Nehelania are in the competition too." Amy said and Serena groaned. This was just great!

"Well it's not as if Lady Rei and Minako aren't part of the slut and Bitch category, it is Nehelania we should be worried about. She has no tint to her name, beautiful with as the men say, mesmerizing eyes, loved by all and favorite of the crowd. She is perhaps your worst opponent. Not to mention she is damn smart and a fashion genius! Lets face it; it will take everything you've got if you are to beat her down." Galaxia said and cast a gloom in the room. Serena had never really given a thought to her sister Nehelania, but one thing she knew was that she had been a good cook though she did not like to do so. She had never screamed at Serena as Rei and Mina had but she had also worked her to the bone. She was a silent person, giving nothing away and she was master of concealing her expression. Galaxia was right; her biggest rival was her own sister!

After that they began discussing the weaknesses and strengths of her opponents, revealing in their past scandalous and triumphs. As they spent the whole morning fetching through facts and opinions, Serena again became aware of what she was dealing with but with each passing minute she grew more apprehensive as she learned nothing of her sister Nehelania. What kind of person had she grown up to be? Who were her friends? What were her desires in life? And most importantly, why wasn't she married by this time?

However no matter who her opponents would be, she had no choice but to win, there were so many hopes riding on her shoulders to let them down!

_I will win at all cost!_

_************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Read and Review~**_

Thank you so much **Artistia** for the proofreading!^^_**  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Shocking Truth

**You Belong To Me**

**CHAPTER 8 - The Shocking Truth**

Noon arrived all too soon Serena and her supporters. Gathered in the thrown room were the elders and king councilors. They sat right before the throne room, the king sat on his throne with his many wives and children around him and on his right sat those who he had picked for this challenge. There were a total of nine women and across from them sat Serena and her group. Boldly, Princes Galaxia sat behind her, a testament to whom she supported!

"My Lords and Ladies, today we have gathered here to discuss a matter that had not happened in this country since 200 hundred years ago when Prince Lazarus, against his father's orders fought to marry a girl of his choice who had the status of a servant. But unlike that particular event, this woman however in the case of my soon who wishes to battle me for his right to marry a woman of his choice, is without social status and in fact is an exiled society lady." The prince said and the elders shook their head in disapproval. Serena raised her hand.

"Yes my dear?" the king said sweetly.

"I would like to correct one missing factor if you don't mind. Elders, my family exiled me on the excuse of my physical appearance. I was not born with the beauty of my mother and so I was a disgrace to my family. I had committed no act that should require my exile so I ask you elders; physical appearance enough of a reason to exiled one's family member?" She asked them. They stared at her, how would such a lovely thing have been born as anything but an angel?!

"Oh my dear, lies don't become of you. I have been in formed of your wicked deeds."

"Wicked deeds you say, then please go ahead, expose these wicked deeds I have been accused of committing!" she challenged the, Darien shook his head, Serena wasn't helping herself. She was letting her emotions get the best of her.

"From your own parents lips they spoke of a night in the absence of your mother where you drugged your father in other to have your wicked ways with him. you were caught in the act by your very own sister Rei who had gone to your parents room to request a story of your father because your mother had been gone visiting her family. Do you deny this?" the king asked.

"With every breath in my body I deny and call whoever told you such wicked lies about me a liar. How could I, a child of five years do something so outrageous?!" she demanded and the elders were torn in believing who spoke the truth.

"I will have your sister speak for herself." The king said easily and on cue Rei stood up.

"Elders I swear to you and on the holy bible that the words that leaves my lips are nothing but the absolute truth!" she said and they gasped, to swear on the holy bible is an oath that wasn't taken lightly.

"It was a mid winter's night 15 years ago. It was not so late, just about midnight. I had been unable to sleep so because in the night my mother normally reads to us before she went of to bed. But that day as she had traveled, I had had no bedtime story so sleeping was a problem for me. Haven woken up, I decided to chance my father to see if he could tell me a bedtime story. As I approached the door of my parent's bedroom I heard strange and funny noises, I do not know how to describe it but as a child I was naturally curious. I opened the door and notch and peeked in. what I saw made me gasp in shock. My father seemed to be asleep with his shirt opened at the top. His pants were pulled down to his ankles and crouching around his legs was my sister, Serenity trying to push down his boxes. At the time, another servant girl we knew as Lita was close to my sister was there with her telling her to hurry up so she could have her turn before someone came. I didn't fully understand what was going on then but the stillness of my father's body worried me so I stepped into the room, surprising them with my cry of disapproval. When they saw me, they tried to silence me and I was smacked down to the floor by the servant girls whose strength far supposed mine. However, where I had been pushed to was closer to the bell rope so I pulled on it and two servants came to my parent's room to witness what was happening. They quickly called a doctor and after his diagnoses said that father was drugged with sleeping pills and was in a state of sleep and that the drugged would wore off in a few hours time. The two people responsible for that were kept at watch but somehow they managed to run away, their whereabouts unknown until now. This is what I witnessed with my own eyes." Rei said but Darien noted with interest that she avoided Serena's eyes throughout her story. Tears flooded down Serena's cheeks. How was it possible for someone to stand in front of a person and accused the person of such unbelievable tales of wickedness? With tears trailing down her cheeks she turned back to the elders.

"I swear on my grandparent's grave and of the Holy bible that there is not an ounce of truth in the tale she has spun. I have no way in defending myself against such accusation since she is in a plot with my parents but I will say this much, the Lord Almighty is my shepherd, I shall not want. Let God have mercy on her even though my heart cries for vengeance. If she speaks the truth by the end of this challenge you will know with not an ounce of doubt but if she lies which in the deepest of my heart I know she does, God strike her with a disease that will serve as a punishment and warning for all whose tongues speaks wickedly of others and spins stories of falsehood! However if it is I who tells falsehood, then let the same punishment be done to me!" Serena said and they all gasped in shock. Rei's eyes widened in horror, Serena had just made a curse and as superstitious as they were, they believed the curse would come true.

This the king did not suspect for who would wish a curse on themselves if they spoke lies? Serena sat down, her shoulders shaking with sobs and Lita placed her hand around her shoulders in comfort.

"Child, do you know what you have done?" one of the elders stood up with visible shaking limbs.

"Yes Elder for I know I speak not but the truth. If she believes herself to speak truthfully, then she has nothing to fear doesn't she?" Serena answered after composing herself.

A sigh of apprehension left all their throats.

"Well then lets proceed on." The king said.

"Wait, one more information that my dear king, you are forgetting."

"Oh."

"I was exiled by my parents; meaning disinherited but there is and was never an exiled of me from this country. So though I may no longer be a part of my family, this country I am a part of. I was never a servant girl either; my birth was of nobility…can a royal born prince serve as a servant even when he is exiled as you did your son? Aren't you trying to get him to rule after you, then in that case the same principal applies to me as well. I may not have been in this country for near 15 years, but I still hold the position of high society born lady! I think that in and of itself should qualify me as a good choice to your son status wise don't you think?"

Darien and the others gasped! She was right; there was not even a need for this battle to be fought! She may not have any inheritance but the inheritance of nobility was of birth and that no one could ever take away! The king who was unprepared for this sat dumbfounded. How was he to fight against this on such short terms?

"You are right Lady Serenity."

"Serena."

"Pardon me?"

"My name is Serena now. After the exile, I adopted the name of the family that adopted me. So now I am known as Serena Evalyne Calypso." She informed.

"I see. Then my lady Serena Evalyne Calypso, you are right on your statement. You were in deed exiled by your parents but you were never stripped off your position so yes, Status wise, you are in deed a most prime candidate for Prince Darien." The eldest of the elders said. He was a man of long white beard and hair and his eyes were shaded into the think eyebrows of his. The wrinkle around his face was a testimony to his great age.

"An Exiled Prince at that." Darien put in and the Elder nodded. From his bearing no one knew it but he was starting to like Darien and Serena. He smirked inside knowing these two kids were going to teach that bastard king a lesson!

"Yes, an exile prince at that." he agreed.

"So in that case, what law keeps him and I apart?" Serena asked.

"None, my lady except the approval of the man in question's parents which in this case happens to be the king. He has the authority to stop the marriage." Another elder stood up and said.

"Then elders I beseech you, does a king makes decision based on personal desires or for the benefit of his country? Let me tell you something, this king of yours wants me on his bed, as his concubine. Now tell me, is that a reason enough to stop a marriage from taking place? Secondly, Darien is a grown man. He has lived under different laws since age ten, now under the laws he has lived…he has every right to marry whomever he chose once he reaches the age of 18. Now what man among you will want to give up such freedom to come and live in a country which forces you to bare the burdens of its people, take away the desires of your own heart in other to satisfy others and still not let you choose whom you want to spend your life with?" she qu3estioned them. Everyone knew the king was loosing, this girl had come prepared and ready to battle. Her words were her sword; her actions would be her shield!

"Wait a minute!" the king roared angrily.

"Wait for what king? Is there anything wrong in what MY fiancé have said? It is true, I have lived in the United States of America since you exiled me out of this country under the false justice dealt to my mother, how dare you presume I will want to have any part of you, your throne or your country?!" Darien demanded.

"They are right father; this is a rather delicate matter that must be dealt with outmost care." Diamond said from the side.

"Oh will you shut up! You filthy wretch!" the king screamed at him.

"King!" the Eldest of the elders stood up. "These two speaks truth and your son Diamond speaks wisely. Do not do anything that will bring disgrace to this country."

Silence dominated the room. The Eldest had just signed his death contract by saying something so bold against the king!

"Lords, Ladies, Princes, Princess and King, I am a person who like to fight fair and with justice. Here is a letter from 15 years ago given to me by Lady Gaia. For all this years, I have kept it for a time such as this. She said that when the time was right I would know. I have never opened this parcel so before your eyes I will let you open it and you justify whatever its contents have." Serena said and picked up a purse she had discarded by her chair. Darien's eyes opened wide.

"You have a letter from my mother?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why the hell didn't you show it to me!?" he demanded.

"Calm yourself. I was under no orders to give the letter to you. If the letter is not yours why should it be given to you? Because it was written by your mother?!" she demanded. Lita sighed, this was not good…if they fought before the elders, they would loose this battle. Darien caught Lita's eyes and sighed, realizing the precautions position they were in.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead and show It to the elders." He said and unexpectedly, taking Serena by surprise. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheeks, dissolving every anger in him.

She took the parcel to Eldest and when he opened the small music box, he found a scroll in it. He took out the scroll and unfolded it. He read through the scroll and sighed with relief.

"My Lord, this is a confirmation of Lady Gaia's blessings on the woman to whom her son would choose willingly as his life partner." The Elder said.

"You fool! Read the letter!" the king thundered.

"Very well." He said and gave it to the woman Elder by his side. She stood up and opened the scroll.

**In the year 1994 this letter was written. **

**To whom it may concern.**

_This is a letter of farewell in other to ensure that my son's future is decided by himself. I was a servant who served under the king. He found favor in me and lay with me with promises that he would make me his wife. At the time, I was a foolish young girl of the tender age of 16 and the king was a man I looked up to. He sang sweet songs of love and affections to me and as child in love I did not see the truths behind the smiles. The king kept me as his secret affair for nearly year but when I told him I was pregnant with his child, he became enraged. Wanting to keep the child silent, he asked for the child to be aborted and took me to a private healer with orders that at all cost the child must be rid off even if it meant my life. But I ask you, how could any mother do such a cruel thing to an unborn child? I loved this baby in my womb because he was the fruit of me and the king's passion. He was the testimony that in deed the king had fathered him with a servant girl. So I packed my things and run away. For three years I hid in Romania in the home of my mother's friend. But she and her husband passed away so I returned the United Kingdom. I was even more beautiful than I had been at age 16 and when the king saw me, he wanted to rekindle our dead romance. Of course knowing better now, I turned him down. This enraged him to the point that he had every man in whom I showed a tiniest interest to be killed. I made to leave the country but he had guards block my every move and so for the years until my on coming death I would forever remain here. There were times he would force himself on me, I was a woman with little physical strength against him but still I hoped with all my heart that someday a savior would rescue me. In the mean time I kept the knowledge of my son hidden in fear of what he would do to him. However it was soon discovered and news of it spilled into the country like wild fire. The queen and ladies of the king were upset and plotted to have me killed. However there was one among them that knew of my troubles and warned me ahead of time. With this I begged the king to allow me out of the country but he refused and instead trapped me and my son in the cottage behind the palace. No one was allowed into that forest so there I and my son would be safe. But how long would we be kept prisoners there? I knew what people said about my son so for his sake I bade him to never leave the cottage and as a good child, he listened to my words. This was my 3 year back in the country; my son was five years old then._

_And so in the cottage I educated my son and lived with him. One time the king summoned me and when I refused to go, he came to the cottage in before my son he raped me repeatedly and brutally. I can still see the tears, pain and horror in my boy's eyes and it broke my heart. From then I went with his every summon. Of course this created conflict between me and the King's ladies as they didn't have much of the king to themselves with my presence. Fortunately or unfortunately, the birth of Darien had rendered me barren so I never conceived again. When my child was 8 I was forced to marry the king so i became his wife against my will but for m son I would do anything as he was using my son then against me._

_As I write, my child is ten years old. I am on death roll. A week ago, I went to visit a friend who was sick. As manners dictated, she served food and I ate with her. But the food was educed with sleeping pills and as was expected of them, I slept. I woke up beside another male friend of mine naked and in his arms. Standing at the door was a fuming king. Three days later I learned of the plot of the King's ladies. They had conducted this whole fiasco and gotten me to the point where the people called for my head and blood. Today I was on my way from visiting my parents grave when I met a little girl who went by the name Serenity Lavender Nightingale, the youngest daughter to the noble family of the nightingales. She w as battered and coated in her own blood with haunted eyes. I offered to return home but she shrinked away from me then and I knew the wounds on her were caused of her parents. I took her home and introduced her to my son. They got along well and I was happy about it. A few hours later I knew I would be facing the court of this country with not a single ally, but seeing the sight the two made, it restored my heart from the hopelessness it had fallen. I laughed and played with them and when my son told me that he liked her I had high hopes for the two in the future. At the time, another child I took care off, Lita had gone to the market for food and so we waited for her. but as the day wore on, someone quickly rushed to me and told me the worst news of my life._

_I would be killed along side my son. Why, what justice was there in this world? I was innocent of the accusation yet I accepted my fate but why must my son be killed? Apparently the king was convinced that Darien, my son, was not his. With impending fear in my heart I gathered a little food and packed it in two small bags for my sons and now with this letter I will placed it, and a family heirloom in the pack of Serenity and give my most treasured sapphire necklace to my son._

_I sincerely believe my son and Serenity will survive but I also know that someday he will face challenges I cannot predict now save just one. Should the issue of his bride comes in question, this letter is a testimony that as his mother, I give my absolute blessings to the woman he chooses willing as his life partner. Most importantly, if that person happens to be Serenity or Lita, then with over flowing gladness in my heart I bless my child over and over, that he live in love, happiness and free. My son chose well and love whom you chose for life is worthless otherwise. Let not anyone chose for you the woman to help and be by your side. Know that I love you with my entire being and my life was lived for you always. My son I love you greatly, Serenity I love you and Lita too. Prince Diamond, Sapphire, Seiya, Chad, Jadeite and Fiore, Princess Galaxia and Amy, Nephrite, zoisite and Kunzite with my last breath I tell you all this, I love you all. Please protect my son for me, help him and make sure he chooses the right woman and that no one forces him to choose._

_With my last breath I repeat, I LOVE YOU ALL WITH ALL MY HEART._

_MY SON, MY LOVE FOR YOU CAN NEVER BE MEASURED OR MATCH BY ANYONE or ANYTHING BUT I HOPE THE WOMAN WHO BECOMES YOUR BRIDE WILL LOVE YOU JUST AS STRONGLY AS I DO. _

_I LOVE YOU._

_Gaia. _

*******************************************************************************************************************

After the female Elder finished reading the letter a heavy silence fell in the room. Many cried but none so than Darien whose shoulders shook with painful heart breaking sobs. Serena rushed to his side and pulled him into her arms, her own shoulders shaking with her own sobs.

The king was visibly shaken too, his eyes were vacant and he seemed to stare into nothing.

"Your majesty?" the queen by his side called him, drawing all attention to the silent king. He held the sides of his throne chair and stood up but his legs could not hold up his weight. His eyes rolled back in on the floor the king dropped.

*********************************************************************************

Please read and review^^

ok...i don't have internet access...thanks to a friend i am able to update today...so please forgive my slow progress...i will update whenever the opportunity allows me to do so.

thank you!^^

enjyo!


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth

**You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 9 - The Truth**

The unexpected turns of event's leading to the collapse of the king had the kingdom worried. In the King's false assurance that he would win the battle against Serena, he had broadcast the meeting with the Elders throughout his kingdom. However, the revelations opened at the meeting had opened the people's eyes to the true wickedness of their king. They had never liked him, and these new revelations all the more infuriated them. However the king had yet to choose a willing prince to rule and since Darien had refused, if he did not be ore his death, it would lead to civil war.

As soon as the king feel, he was taken to the healers and for over four hours no news had come out about the king's condition. After an hour and no news came, the gathered elders began to split for their own homes. The rest left were the wives of the king, Serena and her friends, the princes and the princess. They passed back and forth in the sick waiting room, nearly strangling any doctor who passed them by for information.

Finally after three hours their patience was rewarded with news that the king would be ok and just needed some rest. Finally able to breath, the all split for their own privacy. Serena and her friends returned to their individual quarters for moments of peace. As soon as she was within the confines of her room, Serena run a hot bath and shrouded herself in the warm water. The accusation laid against her by her sister had her very bones cold and not even the hot water could heal the cold touch of pain stabbing at he heart. In the tub she let her salty tears mix with the hot water as she cried her heart out.

****************************************************************************************************

Darien sat alone on his window sill. He didn't know how to feel. All this time, the man he had hated and cursed and saw as some evil over lord was nothing but human. Darien had seen the display of shock pained filled disbelief that had crossed the king's face as the letter left by his late mother was being read. He didn't like it, because such emotions could be the result of only one conclusion. As much as he hated to admit it, in some ways his father was very innocent as well as a victim in all of this.

He sighed now, thinking just what the heck was in store for them.

"Sitting there sighing isn't going to do you any good. You should go see Serena; she is probably hurting right now." Lita said as she entered the room unannounced.

"Hurting? From what?" Darien asked cluelessly.

"Serena may seem strong and independent to you, but the truth is that she is very fragile. Deep inside her, she had hoped to make up with her family but look at what her own blood sister did to her. The disappointment she feels is torturing her and silently she will cry, however you can go and help her through this time and make the tears short lived." Lita said.

"Tell me the truth Lita, was there any truth in what Rei said?" he asked. Despite everything that was said, he couldn't help but ask that question.

"Don't be stupid! Are you saying that Serena is capable of drugging her father at the age of 5 just to sleep with him?! if not Serena, are you saying I am capable of the act myself? Remember that it wasn't Serena alone that was lied upon. Secondly, Serena has told everyone that the reason she was banished is because of her appearance. That was only half the reason. He mother could not stand to look at her face. Everyday she was beaten and cursed at. But like I said, something happened that night that he father should be glad she had spilled it to the Elders. Even as they hurt her, she continues to protect them." Lita said and placed the cup of water she had brought in on a table stand besides Darien and left. With a sigh, he picked up the cup and left the room for his fiancé's.

***********************************************************************************************************************

"Who is it?" Lita asked as she heard a knock on the door.

"My name is Alana; please I need to talk to you." Lita went and opened the door. She found a young woman looking left and right as if afraid to be where she was at the moment.

"What about?"

"May I come in?"

"sure." She opened the door wider for the girl to enter. She went and sat on the bed and waited for Lita to close the door and pull up a chair.

"Ms. Lita, please I beg you don't take him away from me." she started, tears pulled at her eyes.

"Take who?" Lita asked in bewilderment. Who was this chick anyway?

"I was engaged to someone but when he found out that I could not give birth he left me for another. In my sorrow I began doing night jobs." She sighed here.

"Prostitution?" Lita asked and she nodded.

"Yes, it didn't matter anymore. What man would want a barren wife anyway? But one night as I had been working at the brothel for a long time, a man came in for a night of pleasure. But I found in that man another reason to love again and loved him greatly. He knew of my feelings and that I was barren but he didn't care. He brought me to his home and I worked for him as a servant. I did everything in my power for him, slept with him when he needed to be released; I gave him my soul, body and heart, my everything! I loved and still love him so much. He knew this and everyone's discouraged my feelings. But now with you here, he has thrown me out of his house and out of his life. Please I beg of you, give him back to me. He is all I've got, please!" Alana began crying and Lita sat in shock at all she was hearing.

"Please wait a minute. Who is this man?" she asked.

"Nephrite." She responded immediately and Lita sat frozen. Her mind went back to the past few hours ago when he had rejected her when she had asked for him to kiss him and it all made sense. She felt her heart breaking in piece but before she could allow the pain to consume her, she needed to get the gir lout of the room. She would rather die than cry about a man before a total stranger!

"I'm sorry Alana. But there is nothing between Nephrite and I. There never was. He and I are really good friends but that's it. And our closeness comes through Prince Darien actually, so have no fear. I'm sure if you feel so insecure about your place in his heart and told him so, he would assure you of the same thing. Ok." She said and the woman nodded.

"Thank you Lita. Please forgive my rudeness."

"Not at all .i'm glad I was able to help."

"Thank you again." She left and in the silence of her room, the river bank in her eyes broke free and tears consumed her as she sobbed out her broken heart.

**************************************************************************************************************************

She lay on the bed lifelessly. She didn't know what to do with herself; there was so much pressure in her heart that for sometime she had thought she was about to have a heart attack.

A knock came at her door.

She ignored the first few soft knocks but it increased in volume and the insistence of it was annoying her.

"Who is it?!" she snapped. She hadn't meant to but at the moment she need some quiet moments to herself.

"If I were someone else, I would have left when you didn't answer, but knowing you I knew you hadn't left the castle and just playing silent. Open the door my dear." Darien said teasingly from the other side of the door. She groaned and rolled her eyes at his cheekiness.

She went and opened the door for him to enter. The first he noticed was the darkness in her room, the blinds closed and no lamp on. He made to open the blind but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a shake of her head. He watched as she sat down on her bed with all the tiredness of someone that had just come out of an ordeal with everlasting scars. He went and sat by her side, looking down at her as she avoided his eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked softly as he ran his fingers down her cheeks. She looked up at him, ready to say no but the softness on his face and the words of the letter left by lady Gaia flashed before her mind. She sighed and sat up straighter. It was time to come clean on some issues.

"Darien, why do you think I asked you to marry me?"

"Umm…maybe because of my good looks and charms?" he answered teasingly.

"Darien!"

"Ok ok. Well I know it's not based on total adoration and love for me. I've been aware you had ulterior motives. Care to tell me now?" She looked at him; saw the earnest curiosity that had been eating him alive. She knew her confession would either be taken in anger which might result in him forgoing the marriage or he will accept it and help her. Either way the latter choice was what she hoped for.

"Because I need to use you for a project." She said with no emotions at all. she couldn't bare to have her emotions on the table only to be rejected later.

"Use me how?" he asked, emotionless.

"I need a sum of money that only the wealthiest of wealthiest will be able to do. You are not the first I have been willing to marry in other to carry out the project. When I learned you lived with abundance of wealth, I was irrationally certain that only can help me. I mean it would be like killing two birds with one stone. You are someone I knew from my past whom I could love if I wanted to and at the same time you will be helping complete my project, it was a package deal I could not go so I came to you. it was a big gamble I was…"

"Enough! I have had enough!" Darien said as he roused to his feet, his whole body shaking with suppressed anguish and rage. "How could you Serena!? How could you of all people do this to me!?"

"Darien, listen to me!"

"No you listen! I had to sweat a river and take life and death risk in order to accumulate such wealth! Do you think on your whim I would deliver it all to you?! Fool! It will not happen! I will not give you even a penny of my wealth; in fact this whole marriage is over!"

"Darien' you don't understand!"

"Understand what!? That the girl I fell in love with and hoped so much to marry was nothing more than a gold digger!? That she would be willing to sleep with any man just for money for some stupid project?! You are nothing more than a prostitute! No wonder you tried your wicked ways with your father! Even as a child your greed for money blinded you to do such acts!" he screamed at her and she took it in silently. Truth be told she was shocked shell. Never in her wildest nightmare had she thought it possible for him to hurt her so badly with such crude comments!

Unable to say anything, she watched him leave her with not an ounce of regret. As soon as he left, tears cascaded down her face. What had she come here for? To fight for a man who thought her a prostitute?! She said she would have married anyone with wealth! She hadn't said anything about sleeping with men to harness the money she needed! It was enough; she couldn't take this pain anymore. She had made so many sacrifices in her life, but this time she could not go through with it. The damage was already done; she had no reason to be here any longer.

She got up; packed the little things she had brought with her and took out a quill and paper to leave Lita a letter. She would go back to Dialand, her home and figure something else out to help with the curing of the sick.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Darien in his anger locked himself up in his room for hours until almost supper time when news came that the king requested for their presence. While he was locked in his room, he reflected on the ways he had come to be in possession of the wealth he enjoyed now. He had done some right down low jobs in his youth. Not only had he been a drug dealer and worked with the underground drug dealers, he had been a host. A male prostitute. Each money he had earned he saved and saved. In the night times he would do his hosting jobs while during the day hours he would work at restaurants, keeping up the appearance of a respected college honor student. He had worked as a kidnapper, earning so much business in the profession. However unlike his coworkers, he had covered his tracks with the most deliberate of cautions that when the business was caught under the illegal red light of the laws, all hiss workmates went to jail while he was set free. Such wealths came with dangerous risks that he had undertake. He had stored and saved all his money, used some to open a store and little by little he built up his fortune. By the time he was completely out of college, he was the youngest millionaire! How could he give it out to a woman whose greediness knew no bounds?!

With a slouch he made his way to the sick room where he found everyone with the exception of Serena and Lita waiting for him. The king stared at him for a long time before wordlessly extending his shaking had to his son whom he had abandoned for so long. This action surprised everyone and Darien stood undecided. What did the gesture mean? Is accepting it an acceptance of something else too?

"It's alright son, I just want to see you up close." The king said, his voice devoid of the power, arrogance and command it normally held. This voice, so gentle and sad was so much kinder and warmer that for a minute he forgot that this same man had been the one to destroy his childhood and was planning to take away from him his future. In that moment also, he walked forward and took his father's hand.

In silence all watched with baited breath to see what else was coming.

"I didn't know. I really didn't." the king said softly, his voice thick with sobs.

"Know what?" Darien asked, biting his lips to keep from adding King or Your Majesty.

"All the time I thought she was playing hard to get. I didn't know that I was hurting her. I…all I knew was that I loved her more than I had ever loved anything in my life. That day when I saw her in another man's arms, I went mad…I felt so wounded, so …Betrayed that nothing else could pass through my head. After she died and you were gone it sort of dawned on me. So I decided to make you king with a good wife with hope that you would forgive me for all I had done. I didn't know I was hurting you too." silent tears fell from his eyes and they all gasped. This strong, tyrannical king was crying!? What next could that day produce? Pigs flying?

Darien gritted his teethes. This was what he had suspected all along after his mother's letter was read. While to everyone the king seemed the bad guy, in actuality he was just a man in love and obsessed with a servant girl whose ghost still tormented him these days. Put it simply, the king was much a victim of his obsession as was everyone.

"Darien, do you honestly not want to become king?" he asked.

"No, I have not an ounce of desire for your throne. I am happy as I am father." He said, unconscious that he had just called him father but the king noticed it and his heart rejoiced.

"I always thought that in your heart you actually wanted it but you were just being stubborn, trying to punish me for your mother's death. And finding you a bride, well I thought being with someone of influential background would help ally you with the most powerful men of this nation. I wanted what was best for you Darien. I really did, I just didn't know that you yourself knew what was best for you."

The people who watched stared in open amazement at what was happening. The king's whose voice had always been commanding and harsh was now subdued to a low regretful drawl. Now he spoke as if he had a heart, as if finally his humanity had returned to him. No one had expected things to turn this way and none knew exactly what to do. They had all come into the war with their own plans and so fort but it seemed it was all unnecessary. Suddenly a man burst into the room carrying a paper.

"Your majesty, we have news."

"What is it Greg?" The king asked as he tried to sit up. Darien unconsciously helped him up.

"This is a letter from the Lady Serena. She states that she is withdrawing from the challenge. And as we speak she has left the UK." The minister of civil affair reported the news.

"Why!?" everyone except Darien demanded.

"There are no reasons given your majesty." Greg said. He was a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. The king turned to Darien.

"Do you know anything about this?" he asked.

"I have canceled our wedding." Darien answered with a sigh.

"Why!?" Diamond demanded.

"What is wrong with you Darien!?" Seiya asked too. None could fathom a reason why a man would leave the girl he had been fighting for on the brink of their victory!

"Son, I know I should be happy that she has withdrawn however I am not. I saw true happiness in you whenever you were with her. Please, what reasons allowed you to do something so drastic." The king asked, even he was shock at his son's foolishness.

"Father, how can I marry someone who only wants me for my wealth?" he asked miserably.

"What do you mean by that Darien?" Jadeite asked.

"All along, all she wanted was for me to finance for a project of hers. She said herself that she would marry any man with as much wealth as me."

"And you didn't know this before?"

"No, she just told me this afternoon." The silence that followed after everyone let out a heavy sigh was short lived. Lita burst into the room like a mad woman with wide red eyes.

"What the hell is your problem Darien!? How could you do this to Serena?!" she demanded, her eyes flashing. She had gone to Darien's room for some comfort only toi find a folded letter on Serena's bed addressed to her telling her that the wedding was called of and that she was returning to where she had been for the past years.

"Lita calm down. Obviously Serena only wanted Darien for his money." Diamond said.

"Well of course she needed money!"

"You speak as if you had known all along." The king accused.

"I had."

"And you didn't say anything to me!? What kind of friend are you!?"

"I am the kind of friend who allows you to experience something in other for you to reap the full benefit of it. Now shut up and listen to me! The project Serena speaks so fondly of is the curing of the sick. The small town of Dialand has been hit with some disease that only foreign doctors can cure! She needs the money to bring doctors to the town to heal the people. They are all poor people gathered there; none have the money for it. The disease has spread like wild fire and only a few have yet to be bed ridden with that sickness. She decided then that she would sacrifice herself to marry any wealthy man willing to finance the medical care but all the men she had visited before with such conditions rejected it! That is why with you she didn't tell you straight from the beginning! But you cannot accuse her of not loving you. She does love you, had since you were kids. You had been on her mind all the time, meeting you again was a dream come true! But no, you just had to be a fool and throw her away just because she needs money to save lives! All you men are the same! All you know is to stick your dicks into people but when trouble comes you try to run away from it!" Lita ranted, tears calling down her face.

"Calm down Lita." Nephrite said worriedly.

"Shut the hell up." She didn't snap, but the calm deliberate way she had said it hurt more than if she had snapped at him. Darien who had now just realized the fool of his quick actions sat motionless as he absorbed in all that Lita had said. He knew that town Lita spoke of and often sent money to the town every month. He had been told of the disease several months back and he had made to do something about it but some financial problem that came his way made him forget about the troubles of the town. Now not only was his negligence going to cause the lost of many lives but he had lost the one person whom perhaps had loved him truly.

"I was such a fool!" he said. As soon as h said this, Lita walked out of the room. Nephrite quickly followed her.

"Lita?" he called her name when they were out of hearing range. Lita continued to walk on as if she had not heard him. he sped up and matched her pace with his own long strides.

"Lita, please talk to me." he begged but still she said nothing. Frustration set in and he too ka hold of her shoulders and spun her around. The next thing he knew was a flat palm leaving his cheeks with a sting. Both hand rose to his cheeks as he stared at the fuming girl in front of her.

"Do you think that I am Alana? That I will let you screw me and throw me away like all the other whores you sleep with?! Don't joke. I don't ever want to see your disgusting face ever again in my life!" She screamed at him as stray tears slid down her face. She couldn't help it. The betrayal felt so raw, so painful! She had cushioned herself with warm thoughts of him, only to find out that they were all delusional. She walked away from him and he watched her disappear from his view as his eyes filled with tears which silently left tracks down his cheeks.

God, what have I done!?

************************************************************************************************************************

Serena did not return to Dialand as she had planned. Using the spare of keys Darien had forged for her, she returned to Darien's house and packed all her things. Then went to the bank and extracted all the money put in there for her by Darien with a promise to pay back once the sick people were cure and she could work. However she did not left one hundred dollars in the bank as to not draft it all or over draft. With the money she withdrew from the bank, she went in search of a particular retired surgeon that was well known as having magical hands. He had never lost a patient in surgery!

Haven found him at his retired estate; she explained to him her circumstance and the nature of the disease. They called it the black worm. When a person was afflicted with it, his or her stomach becomes big at the lower ribs as if pregnant. However why they called it the black worm was because it was noticed that black worms exuded out of the noses of those afflicted with the disease. After explaining all of this to the retired Doctor, she also explained that she had little budget to sufficiently fund an expedition of surgeons to the remote town of Dialand but she would pay no matter how long it took. At the moment, the need for doctors was of the out most urgency!

Excited about this new sickness unheard of, the old man agreed to go to the town with several students of his and that matters in regard to the money would be discussed later. However she had to fund for their airline fees. She agreed on the condition but went in search of a friend of the family that had adopted her and rented his private jet. All this were done in two days as was the urgency of the situation and on the evening of the second day, the doctors took off (with all needed materials, including books on illness in relation to the black worm) for the town with Serena left behind. she need more money for all the medical things that would be need, so she began selling the clothes she had and the trinkets until all she had left were no more than ten clothes and two shoes. She began looking for a job, went through every nursing home until one particular nursing home accepted her on spot because of her circumstance. With an hourly payment of 20 dollars, Serena began working right away. Her first paycheck would be in two weeks, in that time, she would have enough money to send another sets of doctors to help those who had already left.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review

This story is also drawing to a close...at the most 3 chapters left...


	10. Chapter 10 Find Her

**You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 10 – Find Her!**

"Son, go after her. Make things right, undo the wrong you have done before it is too little too late. And when you find her and she doesn't want to come back to you, let her go. Don't make the same mistake I made. Loving someone is very difficult however if your love is true, then no matter how hard it is to let go of someone, if its what the person wants you will find the strength to let her go OK? Go and find her." The king said, his eyes earnestly begging Darien to take a chance at a love he had once had and destroyed because of his obsession.

"Yes Your Maj….yes father." Darien said softly and the king's eyes light up in happiness to finally hear his child called him father. He had never been a father or a tree father to the rest of his children, it was time he became one.

"And remember one thing. When you let go of her and she comes back to you willingly, then you will know that she is back to stay. So go, take as many doctors as you can manage with you and save the poor town." The king had said and two days later, Darien along with his brothers, friends and doctors were on their way to Dialand. Their arrival at the small town was greeted with hopeful acceptance and the doctors were immediately put to work. Darien and his crew were then taken into the one house in the whole town that was decent look, there they waited for mayor.

The door to the shabby little living room they were all cramped at opened to reveal a familiar face to Darien and Amara but a stranger to all else.

"Oh Darien and Amara. Welcome back!" the aqua haired goddess said as she came forward and hugged the two of them.

"Hello Michelle, how are you. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has and I am doing great. At least considering that I have not yet been infected by the disease." She answered while Amara went tongue tied, unable to talk though her eyes could not leave Michelle. Trista and Lita noticed this and they snickered. Knowing the snickering was at her expense; the blond blushed and turned to scowl at her two friends. They all sat down.

"Michelle may I introduce you to my family. The males are my brothers…."

"Princes of the UK. I know all their names. Though I only know Amara among the girls." Michelle interrupted.

"Oh, that makes it easier. This is Lita, Trista and Hotaru. The girl who followed the doctors to the health room is Princess Amy; she is rather good with medical things so she will be joining the doctors. Everyone, this is the Lady Michelle and as you can all see she is very beautiful." Darien said.

"You are a tease Darien but thank you. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"The pleasure is all ours." Diamond said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Amara scowled in displeasure.

"So what exactly is going on? Where did the disease suddenly come from?" Lita asked.

"Well it actually started about a year or so ago. The snow that fell was odd, the color was cream and it was missed with hail. It was a rather odd Christmas and I remember Serena standing by the window…."

**Flashback**

The night had fallen early like all winter nights but the clouds were darker than normal. The residence of the small town of Dialand had all retreated for the night, entertaining themselves inside their own homes. Normally on Christmas day, they would walk around the small town singing merry songs and dancing, giving gifts and playing in the snow. The kids would have a snow ball fight, the women would walk around passing out cups of hot chocolate and the men would be passing around jackets to all those without one. And in the evening they would all gather at the church where they would hold worship, and afterward feast and sing and dance until 12. That was the typical Christmas day in Dialand and everyone looked forward to it with intense excitement.

But that year, the snow came down in heavy doses missed with huge hails that hurt people. The darkness had fallen early and the clouds looked menacing. Serena, concern for the people had suggested that Christmas celebration for them be postponed. Understanding her reasons, they had all retired to their homes early in disappointment and sadness. Inside their lonely little huts, they did their best to entertain themselves. Some families had gathered in twos or threes, others had wanted to take this chance to have their own personal family Christmas.

As for Michelle and Serena with no family, the two girls spent it indoors as well with several orphaned kids. Michelle had prepared a very special Christmas meal while Serena had wrapped presents for the orphan kids and decorated the house, wanting them to at least be in the mood of Christmas. She hoped postponing the Christmas feast would not anger Jesus since it was his birthday.

By four, all the presents were wrapped, the house decorated and the delicious smell of roast beef and crispy fried chickens perfumed the house, watering the mouth of all in the house. Serena stood by the window, looking passively through the window into the sky where dark foreshadowing clouds merged as if flesh trying to mold together. The way of the clouds, the hail and snow that had fallen and the disastrous mood it had all created on such a joyous occasion had set Serena's nerves on alert. She feared something bad might happen by the time winter was over.

From behind, Michelle came up to her and hanged a jacket around her cold shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Michelle asked quietly and worriedly. She had noticed several times how Serena would stare up at the clouds with a worried frown on her face.

"I feel something bad will happen. I don't know but these clouds really make me feel edgy." Serena confessed. Michelle wrapped her hands warmly around her shoulders from behind, her chin resting on Serena's shoulders.

"It's ok. Everything will be fine so don't' worry so much. You are making the kids nervous."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok." Serena turned around to face the older woman.

"Is there anything I can do? I finished the decoration, tree wrapping and the gift wrapping."

"I could always use a hand in the kitchen."

"You want me at your kitchen?!" Serena asked in shock. Everyone one knows she could cook but did not want hr in the kitchen because by the time the foods would finish cooking and serve, half of it would already be gone. Michelle laughed.

"Don't worry, there is plenty of food and I will keep you in line."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." Serena said, the two laughing before entering the kitchen.

**End of Flashback**

"After that day, the snow fell heavily for a full week, locking us in and making us a prisoner in our own homes. Finally it cleared and though the snow had frozen our doors, those on the warmer part of the town got out and helped broke the ice for those trap to come outside. The whole town was an ice rink, our drinking water which is a little stream at the back of the town was completely frozen. For a month, we shared the supplies we had, water, fish and so on until the snow finally cleared. The first to fetch waters were the ones close to the stream. Those of us over at this end decided that we would wait a bit before going to fetch water since we still had a little more we could share. However the next day when we went to the other side to fetch the water, a lot of them were really sick. Serena did not go fetch water with us; she was at the church helping the men fix anything that was broken. When we came back I explained to her the strange new sickness. She became alert and went to investigate, drawing the conclusion that the disease had to have come from the water. The people didn't believe her because the water had always quenched our thirst, why would it turn on us now? She warned everyone to boil their water before drinking but none of us had refrigerators to cool boil waters and people didn't want to wait for hours for their waters to cool. I did what Serena wanted us to do so the people within my care have not become infected with the disease. But almost everyone else was soon suffering from it. First they had severe headaches; it then turns into fever, then little red spots cover their bodies like rashes and finally their stomach ball up as if they were pregnant. At this point little black worms would come out of their nose and mouth." She sighed here, noticing the disgust on her listeners faces in regards to the worms.

"There were a few of us who were not infected so we spent day and night caring for the sick but many died. Finally deciding that we needed real doctors, Serena left our town with a promise to marry someone rich who would help provide the doctors. However all the rich people she came across did not feel like being charitable to a bunch of nobodies. Then she heard of you, remembered you from her past and all at once everything fell in place. She hoped that you would marry her and provide the doctors but there was a little more excitement in her. She would not be marrying a complete stranger but someone she knew and already loved. So she came to you." Michelle finished her story, staring emotionless at Darien who lowered his head in shame.

"And I blew it."

"Where is Serena now?" Lita asked. Michelle sighed.

"She is not here. She sent several Doctors here and knowing they wouldn't be enough, she stayed back wherever she is now to find a job and work to have enough money to send more doctors and to pay for them. I don't know when she is returning but I hope she does soon." Michelle said worriedly, looking outside through the four paneled window.

"Well with more doctors here, shouldn't we tell her to come back?" Amara asked.

"Well she has to pay the doctors she sent here."

"We will take care of all the financial aspect of it. Just sent her a letter to come back please." Darien said.

"The thing is, I don't know where she is." Michelle admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked with wide eyes.

"She sent a letter to me with the doctors who came but there was no return address on it and the head doctor said she had come to his home so he doesn't exactly know where she lives though she is in Romania." Michelle explained.

"OK, you write the letter, I will have someone find her." Darien said.

"Very well. Please hold on a minute." She left them in the living room and returned 10 minutes later with a short letter sealed in and envelope. She gave it to Darien.

"I will fly back to Romania, hopefully when I return I will be coming back with her." Darien said an they nodded.

"So in the mean time what can we do to help the situation here?" Diamond asked.

"Well the doctors said that the environment is dirty but from caring for the sick and with the few also now infected with the disease, none of us had had time to clean up the place. I started cleaning two days ago when the doctors arrived but it will take a lot more people to get it done. Think you can give me a hand?" she asked.

"No problem. But what about food? I mean what have you been doing about the whole water issue?" Lita asked.

"I cook every morning to share with everyone and when you heat the water, everything is ok. Though the doctors said that they will test it and see if it can be cleaned. If not we will have to move to a different place." Michelle sighed.

"Well while you clean, I will be preparing meals. We brought bags of food. Trista and Hotaru will help me with cooking, the rest do what Michelle tells you." Lita commanded.

"And where do you get off telling us what to do?" Jadeite asked.

"Jay, do it if you want to be able to show your face to a girl while hitting on her." Lita teased and they laughed as Jadeite scowled. Yup, they were back to how childish they used to be.

********************************************************************************************************************************

"Bring her back safely." Michelle said, standing with everyone and watching Darien walking up the jet stairs.

"I will." He answered, entered the jet and flying away. They had cleaned until 6 pm when Darien decided it was time to go. Now with him gone, they returned back to the homes provided to them to rest and eat from working so hard.

On the plain, Darien thought about the first time he had met Serena. Sleeping on his bed, her lovely figure not really exposed but all the same alluring. He had thought she was an angel and he was right, from inside to her outside, she was a beautiful person. To put the needs of others before her own. He had always run away from accepting the role as king of the UK with excuses like "I hate my father" or " Because of the injustice done to my mother why should I care for them?" but if it was Serena, what would she have done? Would she have put her feelings of betrayal above everyone else's? No, Serena never ran away. She had always faced her fate with an honest heart and a willing acceptance to make the best of any situation. She wasn't like him; her hands were as clean as a new born baby's. While his was soak in bloodshed, drugs and so much shame that he knew if her mother was still alive, she would have wept. He was a billionaire but had anyone really looked into how he became so filthy rich? On the outside he was the most respectable gentleman to have ever been born. But he hadn't become this rich by working at McDonalds. He had killed, dealt with drug importations, lived among the wrong crowds and taken so much that after he became as rich as he was, he began giving out to charities and more in hopes to make up for the crimes he had committed and the blood that still stained his nightmares.

Would Serena forgive him for all he had done? For the many people he had put out of business through robbery and foul play? For the many families he had nearly torn apart through blackmail? For the many tears of heartbreak ladies had shared on his behalf? For the wives of men he had slept with for money? Would she forgive the fact that he had been a male prostitute? A host? Those were the things he was most ashamed off but he always put it behind him, trying to escape from it all. Amara and Lita are the only ones who know of his horrid past and sometimes in their eyes he saw judgment, distrust and fear.

What kind of man was he if his own friends, if his own family feared him? Had he gone past the boundary? Was it impossible to be forgiven? He had never sought an answer to all this question because aside from the people there who witness him do all of this, he had never once shared it with another soul. Was he brave enough to bare his soul out to Serena? Would she accept him after that or throw him away in disgust? An image of such a scene pushed it way clearly to the fore front of his mind and it scared and wounded him. His heart leapt to his throat in fear. No, he could never tell Serena. She saw him as the innocent boy he had been before his mother died, why would he want to ruin the pure image she had of him? No, for as long as they both shall live, Serena would never know his dirty past. Even living in a lie, he would paint for her an illusion of a reality of peace and serenity with his past buried and forgotten.

The plane arrived at 5 am at his mansion and he went inside. The first place he checked was the bedroom he had slept by her side and found all of her things gone. Seeing the emptiness in the closet and feeling the loneliness in the room, he knew she had not left a single trace of herself.

He wanted to cry.

He took of his book, sleeping at the side she had slept trying to find solace in the fact that she had slept in that very same place.

His hand went under the pillow and touched something rough.

He pulled out the paper which was neatly folded and seeing how it was addressed to him, he opened it.

Dear Darien,

I am sorry if I gave you the impression that I was only after you for your money. It was part of it Darien but that was not all. It doesn't really matter now anyways does it? I have sold all the clothes and shoes and accessories you bought for me and emptied out the bank account you gave me in hopes that the sum of it all will be enough to send doctors to the town of Dialand to heal those who are sick. I will eventually pay back all that I owe you so I beg of you, give me time to work and every penny I will return with interest. My short stay with you was the very best, I had never felt so comfortable, so secure and safe like I did with you but I guess I was setting myself up for a reality that really did not exist. Thank you for all that you have done for me, may God help you find what your heart desire and may we meet again with smiles and handshakes of friendship. You're a great guy Darien, one of the very best I have come to know. 

I wish for you the best of luck and the happiest of life.

Thank you once again for your generous hospitality.

May the moonlight guide your way always.

Sincerely,

Serena

He read the letter twice, hoping to find any clues to her whereabouts but nothing gave way. The hopelessness within the letter hit him hard but before he could allow himself to succumb to the pain, he picked up his phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Darien?" a surprised male voice said from the other end.

"Hey Andrew."

"Man you sound like Sh**!"

"Thanks, its good to have honest friends." Darien replied sarcastically, listening to Andrew snicker from the other end.

"Ok what can I do for you Mr. I am about to get married and didn't even bother to tell my friend?"

"Cut the bull. My bride seemed to have run away, help me look for her." for a few minutes there was absolute silence. Then suddenly Andrew burst into hysterical laughter. Darien Scowled. "It isn't funny!"

"It sure as hell is! You, Romania's number one lady killer has lost your bride!? Gosh, if even you can then what hope do the lesser of us have in keeping our brides?" Andrew said, another fit of laughter taking a hold of him.

"It seems you are not serious so I will go find another person more capable of doing the job." Darien said with a roll of his eyes.

"Wait wait! Are you seriously serious?" Andrew asked.

"Duh!"

"Ok, so why has she ran away?" he asked.

"Because I made an ass of myself?"

"I will want the full story later. For now just give me her description, when she run away, age, name and any other piece of information that will help us identify." Andrew was a police man and a private detective.

"Drop dead gorgeous, sparkling azure eyes, lips too kissable, hair the color of honey or golden sunset, her body to die for, her voice like an angel with a refreshing personality, the world most beautiful lady." Another minute of silence passed.

"Darien, are you serious?" Andrew asked in bemusement.

"Yup, oh did I forget to mention that she is breathtaking with the manners of a Lady and a very sharp tongue?"

Andrew spent thirty minutes trying to get Darien to just plainly describe the girl talking in normal English instead of Shakespearean.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

After the conversation with Andrew, Darien slept until noon when the ringing of the phone finally woke him up. He looked at the number and recognized it as Andrews.

"Whatzup de-tec-tive?" he drawled sleepily.

"Rise and shine prince charming, Cinderella has been found!" Darien bolted awake and sat straight up.

"Where!?" he demanded.

"She works at Grace nursing home and lives there too."

"Andrew you are the best!"

"Well I do try."

"I will see you later. Right now I've got to freshen up!" He hanged up and Andrew chuckled at his enthusiasm.

Hurriedly, he showered and dressed, forgot to comb his hair and was out on the drive way with his sports car, a nervous wreck!

********************************************************************************************************************************

Please read and Review!

there is only 1 or 2 chapters left!


	11. Chapter 11 So, Do Your Forgive Him?

**You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 11 – So, Do You Forgive Him?**

Darien arrived at Grace Nursing Home with a very hyper active nerve. His hair uncombed and the nervousness was making him nearly dizzy.

"Chill Dude." A familiar voice said from the passenger front side window. He turned sharply to it.

"Andrew!"

"That's my name don't wear it out." he said with a cheeky smile before opening the door and climbing in.

"What are you doing here?"

"To keep you together since I knew you would show up looking like this."

"Like how?" he adjusted the mirror, saw his uncombed hair. He looked down and saw that his shirt was not even tucked in properly, half out and half in. he moaned pitifully.

"See, rushing didn't do you any good."

"I can't go in looking like this!? She might hide and pretend she doesn't know me when they are all giving me the weird look!"

"I might too but that is not the issue. Look, not even you can always be looking suave and as long as you are here, let's just go in. Besides…seeing how the need you had to find her had made you like this might soften her heart." Andrew advised.

"Did you tell her I was looking for her?" Darien asked.

"Not exactly. She wouldn't let me mention your name after I told her that I knew her through you." Darien groaned again, really…Serena had to give him another chance!

"Look Darien, it would be much easier to get this over with. Come on, let's go."

"Easy for you to say." Andrew chuckled. The got out of the car and Darien smiled a little looking at the place. This establishment had been little more than garbage, it was his donation and charity that had made it as prestigious as it was now.

Andrew was very troubled. It had been very odd the way he met Serena. After digging through all the information given to him by Darien, he began asking around and finally found out that she was working at Grace Nursing Home. To make sure so that he wouldn't set his friend up for disappointment, he had drove from his home to the nursing home. From Darien's description that hadn't been Shakespeare, she had extremely long blond hair with blue eyes and legs that went on forever. Walking around the nursing home trying not to be suspicious, he checked out every blond he saw to see if they fit the description, earning many looks.

"Andrew?" From behind him a gentle and soft voice called his name. He didn't remember anyone he knew having such a melodious voice so he had turn around only to come face to face with a goddess! A real life goddess!

_**Damn! She's smoking hot!**_ He had thought, loosing his composure.

"What are you doing here of all places!?" she seemed genuinely shock as she approached him. He just stared at her and she looked at him with the same shock expression.

"Well?" she asked when he still said nothing. It snapped him out of his daze.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" he asked timidly, flipping through his memories and trying to find a face that matched hers. Hurt briefly flashed across her face before disappearing behind a mask of cold indifference. Had he done something wrong?

"I suppose not. Well then excuse me." she said with a bow of her head and turn to leave.

"Wait please. I really don't know you. How do you know me?" he asked.

"Enough! If you are going to pretend not to know me so am I." she said and walked away from him. He stared after her with a pained expression. Somehow she suddenly looked familiar.

Long blond hair, blue eyes and legs that went on for miles!

"Serena wait!" He called after her. She stopped and slowly turned to him. He jogged up to her.

"Your memory suddenly works?" she asked with a raised brow.

"So you are Serena. I am sorry but you and I don't know each other. Darien may have told you a bit about..."

"Wait, what!?" she demanded.

"Darien and I are friends and he…"

"You don't know me but you know him?"

"Yes." She looked at him strangely.

"A good day to you Sir, I have to be getting back to work." She said, rounded the corner and disappeared. When he followed her around the corner, he lost her.

_**Damn! What the heck is going on?!**_

He had stepped outside then and called Darien about finding Serena. The real reason he had stayed was to get some answers.

"Darien?" he asked now.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever tell Serena about me?" Darien stopped walking.

"Look Man, I am very sorry. The circumstance of her arrival to my house and our sudden need to go to the UK sort of messed everything up for me." Darien explained.

"Did you ever tell her about me?" he asked again.

Darien sighed. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah?" Darien looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Andrew stayed quiet. At the door of the home, Darien rang the door bell and tried to compose himself. He couldn't' do anything about his hair without a brush but his messed up clothing he could. While trying to compose himself, he noticed that Andrew had a contemplative look on his face, very deep in thoughts.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. Andrew looked up at him in confusion before sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"Well…it's just that when I came he…" the door opened.

"Yes, may I help you?" a woman in blue nursing outfit asked.

"Yes, my name is Darien Endymion Shields, I am looking for Serena." He answered her. The woman's eyes went wide. This was the famous Darien Shields!? The founder and president of Shields Company!? Wow, she was standing right in front of one of Romania or the world's influential man. The rumors were true; he was hot and sexy but about his impeccable dressing...this man did not match the neat business man she had seen on the cover of magazines. And what would such a big man be doing with little miss perfect who can do no wrong? She thought bitterly. She was about to lie when she saw Andrew and recognized him as the man who she had seen talking to Serena about 30 minutes ago. Could she lie and get away with it?

"Mercy who is it?" her supervisors voice came right from behind her.

No, she could never get away with lying now that her supervisor, the leader of Serena's fan club was present. She opened the door wide for the old woman to take a look at the visitors.

"Oh, Darien! So good to see you again!" the old woman said with an excitement that for an instant hid her look and made her appear like any teenager in love with a celebrity. Mercy blinked, that old woman knew this big shot?

"Hello Molly, how are you?" Darien asked warmly, taking the old woman's hand in his own and kissing the back. He kissed both cheeks too.

"Oh I'm well thanks. Come in." she said and Mercy led the way to the living room for visitors.

"Mercy, please bring us some tea." Molly said.

"Oh, no thanks. We are good." Darien interrupted.

"Surely a cup of tea would do no harm. Or maybe coffee. Please, let us serve you a little something." The old woman persisted and both Darien and Andrew found it rather hard to resist her. they gave in.

"Black coffee will be nice thank you." Darien said.

"I will have green tea if you don't mind." Andrew also said his preference.

"Mercy, please I will like to have some hot chocolate."

"Yes Mam." She left; gagging that Darien of all people would drink that bitter liquid.

"So Darien, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"My apologies for not calling you beforehand Molly, it was an emergency."

"It is alright. And Andrew, it has been a rather long time since I last saw you." she said, turning her attention on the blond man.

"Yes, my job has been keeping me out of the country lately."

"I see. Well I hope all is well."

"All is well." Andrew assured her.

"So are you married now? Both of you?" she asked.

"You know you will be at our wedding if we were getting married." Andrew chuckled.

"Well you know me; it's all about the kids! Get married and give me grand children!" she said, her eyes vibrant. Sometimes Molly acted much younger than her 70 years. She had been an athlete in her younger days as well as a model. Even at 70, she looked like she was in her 50s or 60. She still had her lean figure and red hair with slight graying here and there, the only sign that she really was her age. She was strong and had none of those old women problems except forgetfulness. Sometimes he could forget an entire week or month in her life, other times she remembers things such as smells and feel from whence she was a year or two years old.

"Well Molly, it is the marriage we are working on now." Darien said, he found Molly quite endearing.

"Oh, tell me all about it." Her excitement was contagious!

"Well, I did have a fiancé…" Darien began.

"Did?"

"Yes did and I am hoping I still do. But I made an ass of myself and she ran away from me."

"I see. What kind of an ass did you make of yourself?"

"A very bad one."

"How so?"

"I accused her of being with me only for my money and she was no better than a prostitute." He said, with his head falling into his hands.

Molly and Andrew gasped!

"You did what!?" They both asked at the same time and Darien moaned pathetically.

"Hold your horses blond boy, why the heck are you so surprise. Didn't you know?" Molly asked him.

"Not at all. Actually I found out about Serena from Rita."

"Wait what? Serena?"

"he name of Darien's fiancé."

"Wait…you couldn't possibly mean my Serena could you?" the old woman asked, her eyes sparkling. She had already been planning on taking Serena to go see Darien and make him fall for her, to think fate had already done so was miraculous!

"Yup, that's the one." Andrew said.

"And you called her, this hard working, kind and affectionate woman a prostitute?" Molly asked him, her brow raise in surprise.

"I'm sorry! I was upset and I didn't mean it!"

"What gave you that impression about her?"

"Well you see…" Darien explained everything from when he met Serena to when they went to the UK. He paused when Mercy came in and they took their drinks. When the worker returned to work, hating the fact that she couldn't listen in on the conversation, Darien continued. Telling them from what happened in the UK to why he was sitting talking to them. Of course he made sure to give a little background story about his first encounter with Serena and what had split them up in the first place when they were kids.

"Wow, that is one crazy story." Andrew said.

"Men, they always like to jump into conclusion!"

"And women are so complicated!" Andrew said in defense of men.

"Comes with the territory Darling, live with it." Molly replied. Andrew sigh, there was no hope of defending men to Molly. Her husband, Melvin, had left her for another woman when they found out that she couldn't birth a child. He understood her pain but that incident had made her doubt all men. She had been 25 when he left her, she had never been with another ever since.

"Darien I understand why you were angry or made you think of her as a prostitute but to call her that was still a little too much." Molly said.

"I know and I am very sorry for it. That is why I am here to apologize and pray she takes me back." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Serena came begging for a job. She explained the circumstance of the sick people and I thought she was making up the story since Dialand is not on the map. Even still, she seemed so innocent, so desperate so I hired her. She proved to be a very hard worker. From morning to night she works none stop, and she is always kind and helpful. The patience loves her a lot and she always manage to find time to read to them or play the piano for them. People like her are very rare indeed so if you have someone like that in your life, it is very advisable to cherish such a person." Molly advised.

"I just learned that the hard way." Darien said.

"Sure did. Well I will call Serena in here. I can talk to her on your behalf but I can't force her to marry you. And if she wishes to stay here and keep working, that is a blessing to me and I cannot turn her away."

"I understand."

"Do you?" her eyes were serious.

"Yes."

"Very well, hold on a second." She got up and left the room to the communicating room where she could page Serena.

Inside the room, there was silence.

"Oh, that's right, what were you going to say to me at the door?" Darien asked his friend.

"Serena knows me, and she thinks I am supposed to know her."

"What?" Darien sat up.

"Well when I came here, I didn't find her. She found me. I was walking when she called my name. She asked what I was doing here but when I told her I didn't know her, she seemed to be hurt about that." Andrew explained.

"Weird."

"Don't I know."

"Well maybe you look like someone she knows?"

"And have the same name?" Andrew questioned skeptically.

"It is possible."

"Highly unlikely." Andrew shot that idea down. Darien stared at him, then blinked and stared at him more.

"Stop checking me out!" he said, half joking half scared. Darien blinked, his expression in confusion. He looked away and looked back at him and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my freaking God!" Darien thundered, jumping to his feet.

"What?!" Andrew asked in alarm.

"I am so stupid! Or very blind."

"Well that is a first."

"No wonder Serena thinks you are supposed to know and she knows you."

"Care to fill me in?"

"You look exactly like her brother! And his name is also Andrew!" Darien said, very unbelieving of the situation.

"What?"

"Come to think of it, you and Serena do look alike. I mean your facial expressions are a bit similar and the proportions of your face." Darien said, running through the similarities in his head.

"Are you sure you know what you are talking about?" Andrew asked, having a hard time digesting the information for if it was true then he would have found out what he had always been searching for.

"Of course I'm sure! Tell me, was she cold to you when you told her that you didn't know her?" he asked.

"Yes. Actually her face became devoid of emotion."

"Exactly! She never got along with her family, they always abused her. Andrew, her brother didn't treat her bad but he never stood up for her either and watched his family hurt her. He is very sorry for that and is trying to make amends but he is very timid when it comes to Serena. For years she had believed that none of her family members cared for her but Andrew, her brother, did care. When we went to the capital, he actually tried to make amends and it made Serena very happy though she won't admit it."

"So when I said I didn't know her…she took it the wrong way!' Andrew finished and Darien nodded. He sat back down.

"And you call my story crazy."

"Darien…do you think they could be my family?" Andrew asked.

"I suppose, anything is possible at this point." They were both silent, lost in thoughts. Andrew had been raised by the Hansford family, a middle class family who had loved and cared for him since his birth. From what they had told him, they found him under a tree in the UK when they went to visit years ago when he was still a baby. They searched for his parents extensively but came up empty. Then having no child of their own, they decided to adopt him. They had put him through the best schools, and it was at Harvard that he had met Darien. He had been searching for his parents since he was told of his adoption when he graduated out of high school but all his search were futile, especially since he had to keep a low profile so his current parents wouldn't feel hurt.

Molly walked into the room and Darien sat up straighter.

"She will be here in a minute." He sighed.

"So what were you two talking about?" Molly asked and the two sighed, there was no use trying to hide things from Molly, her keen eyes were as sharp as a hawk's.

"Nothing really. Just some things that are puzzling me." Andrew answered vaguely.

"This like what."

_**Doesn't this old woman know when to let things go?!**_

"No actually I don't." she answered, reading Andrew's thought. He blinked and Darien laughed.

"If you don't want to talk about something, then say you don't want to talk about it. Going around it will make me more interested in it and most people too." Molly advised.

"You're the opposite of Darien, you say you don't want to talk about is when he really wants to know. When you go around it he gets bored and leaves it up to you."

"Hey!" Darien said indignantly.

"I suppose we are all different one way or other. You just have to know who you are talking to and how their minds operate." Molly said thoughtfully.

A knock came at the door and Darien felt lie hiding behind the couch.

"Serena come in." Molly said.

Inside Serena walked dressed in a pink nurse outfit with black flat almost ballerina shoes. Her long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She had never looked so beautiful to Darien in his life! Or just a few days of absence makes the heart fonder?

"Mrs. Molly, Sir and Mr. Shields, greetings." She said.

"Serena, sit down." Molly said and Serena sat by her side.

"I'm I in trouble for something?" she asked.

"Cut the crap Serena, you know exactly why Darien is here." Molly said, rolling her eyes.

"On the contrary, I don't. If it's about the money out of the bank I wrote him a letter saying I would pay him back .apart from that he has no business with me." Serena answered evenly, her emotions totally hidden. Panic began to set in on Darien.

"Look Serena, in life we all make mistakes. I am not perfect and neither are you. He made a mistake and upon realizing it, he ahs come to apologize and we have come to beg on his behalf that you accept his apologies because he is very regretful of what he said to you." Andrew simplified their presence in the nursing home.

"I don't think I accused anyone of being imperfect. Nor did I say that I am holding a grudge in regards to his words to me. I had forgiven and forgotten so there was no need to come here. With that said, I do have patience to attend." She said, rising to her feet and living the room.

Quickly Darien stood up and grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned to him with a raised brow.

"Serena please, don't walk out. There is more to say." He begged.

"Please make it quick, there are some patience who needs to take their medication." She said, withdrawing her hand from his. She turned and sat back where she had been sitting and Darien returned to his seat.

"I am so sorry for not letting you explain things to me and for calling you such horrible names, especially when you have gotten me off the hook of becoming UK's king. And I am especially sorry for any pain you felt because of me. I don't have any reasonable excuse for what I did; all the same a little explanation I think is in order. Serena, I have had so many girls ambush me at every turn I take. They want my money, they want my power but none had ever wanted to know the real me. Or when they get to know the real me and realize that I am sympathetic towards the poor and spent my wealth on helping people, they become upset. As soon as you mentioned my wealth in your explanation of why you wanted to be married to me, I sort of flipped. My defenses came up high and before I knew it I was lashing out. I was really hurt because you are actually the first girl I had come to love, so thinking that you only needed me for my money cause me to be ruder to you than I have been with any other. And for that I am very sorry. I came to apologize yes, but I also came to ask for a second chance. Please, don't turn me down. Serena I love you, I really do." Darien confessed, bearing his heart out for her. And if his words did not speak truthfully enough, his desperate eyes gave way to his feelings more than anything else.

She did not reply. They watched her anxiously.

"Serena, please consider his words. He did make a mistake but he has been a man enough to come and apologize and trust me that takes a lot for a man to accept he was wrong." Molly said. Still Serena didn't say anything.

"Please Serena, I know Darien from his head to his toes and I know he is very sorry for the wrong he has done against you." Andrew added.

She was still silent. Molly sighed.

"You know, I have not told you this but listen to me will you. I married Melvin when I was 16. Why did we marry that early? His parents were going to force him to marry another girl but he loved me and I loved him. So we eloped and got married. Very romantic? Yes but the end result tells its true flavor. When his parents heard he was married to me and would return unless they accept me, they agreed on his condition and we returned. For two years the family did accept me and through their help I became a model. But at the age of 18, married for two years without a baby began to open a gap between me and them. By twenty and I was still childless, at this point they hated me and accused me of bewitching him. We saw several different doctors and they all pronounced me Barren. The spite, the hate and anger I received from my husband's family was heart breaking. They tried t persuade him to take a second wife and Melvin was against that idea. On my 24th birthday, we were holding a great big party for me. Perks of being a model. At the party my sister, younger by two years burst into the house and knelt at the feet of my husband and in front of everyone announced she was pregnant. By my husband none the less." As she told her story, tears leaked out of her eyes, her eyes a whirl pool of pain and sorrow.

"You can imagine my shock. In front of all my co-workers and the media, my own flesh and blood announces that she is pregnant with my husband. If that wasn't hurtful enough, my mother in law got up immediately and held her, the family joining in congratulating and celebrating her. The birthday girl was taken out of the spotlight. The party was immediately dissolved and when all had left, the family sat down to talk about this. Even from all the pain he had just caused me, I was willing to accept him being a father to my sister's child so long as he stays married to me alone! He agreed on the condition and for 9 months we awaited the birth of the child and I tried to live my life as if it hadn't been destroyed. The media did not let me live it down, every front page they wrote the story, I did not go a single place without facing the pitying and sympathetic eyes of people but I endured it all. But when the baby was born, I was not even allowed to get close to him. Melvin decided then that his baby needed to grow up in an environment where he knows his mom and dad were legally married so he divorced me." They could all tell she was trying to keep a brave front as she told her story but such raw pain was hard to hide behind a façade.

"On my 25th birthday, the anniversary for the beginning of the ending of my life, I was walked out of my husband's house. I returned back to stay with my parent's house for a month, but they too were busy talking about the beautiful child my sister had birthed with my husband. It didn't help that she looked down on me. I could only stay there for a month and finally moved. I didn't' want any part of their world so I moved from Japan to the US and then moved from there to Romania and I've been here since. The truth is that I have been dreaming of him finding me and apologizing to me, for him to realize his mistake but that hadn't happen and it never will. Tomorrow is the 45th anniversary of the day my marriage ended. I have never married since and believe me; I have had my share of proposals. Serena, people are not perfect especially men, but if you find the one man who is willing to apologize for his mistakes, then you have found a good man. And Darien with all his flaws and charms is a good man." Molly finished her story, picked up a tissue and dried her tears.

"So, do you forgive him?" her peppy personality came into surface but it was easy for them to tell she was trying to hide from the memories she had just shared with them. Serena hugged her, got up and left the room.

"If that story cannot change her mind, nothing else can." Andrew said and Darien sighed.

"Give her time to think and make the right decision." Molly said softly. Looking at the dejected Darien, they both felt sorry for him.

"Well Molly, we will go for today. If any changes occur, please inform us immediately." Andrew said.

"I will. Darien, get some rest and calm down. Maybe all she needs is time to think." Molly said.

_Hopefully._ She and Andrew thought.

They left the home with Molly waving them off, her eyes sad for the young man she had come to love and adore as her own.

****************************************************************************************************

The car ride was very silent. Darien just looked straight ahead while Andrew cast worried glances at his friend.

"Darien, please cheer up. She didn't say no or yes so there is still hope." Andrew said. When he looked up he saw tears trailing down his face. He was shocked!

Darien NEVER cries!

"I'm sorry, I cant' help myself." he said, dropping his head on the steering wheel and accidentally pressing the accelerator.

"Darien!" Andrew screamed. His frantic screamed scared Darien little, causing him to loose control. He held the steering wheel but the car decided I want to dance in circles on the rode. Gritting his teeth he tried to correct the car and Andrew gripped his chair, praying to God for dear life. In his head Darien learned to so 'Oh God' 100 times per minute.

Finally at one corner, using all his strength, Darien turned the car roughly, and hit the break…a few inches feet later he came to a complete stop. No one was hurt and no accident occurred. Though Andrew threw up quite a lot. They both stumbled out of the car, each thanking God haven seen their lives flash before their eyes.

Taking deep breaths to restore his nerves, Darien leaned against the car. Andrew on the other side was throwing up all his morning breakfast and last night dinner.

The police showed up.

"Is everybody ok?" a man with a stomach as big as a woman pregnant with triplets dressed n police outfit of blue and black asked.

"Yeah." Darien gasped out.

"What happened?"

"Lost control of the car."

"Any particular reason?" the fat police asked. From the corner of his eyes, Darien saw another police man come up behind the first, this one the exact opposite. As skinny as the number one written on a board with half of it erased.

"Carelessness." Darien answered truthfully. Both police blinked, people shouldn't be that honest, especially when it might get them in trouble.

"Well no one was hurt and no accident and for your honesty all you get is a ticket. Come to the office and talk with them and they won't put it on your drivers license." The fat police said when the skinny one pulled away since the fat was on the case. There was a badge at his left breast pocket that read Bob.

"Thanks officer Bob." Darien said.

"No problem. Drive safely son." He said and left.

A while later they returned back into the car and drove off. Only then did the officer realized that the man he had been talking to was none other than the CEO of shields industry. He cursed his messy memories.

After returning home, Darien pretended to fall asleep so Andrew would stop worrying. 30 minutes later Darien's butler drove Andrew home with a promise to have his car be delivered to his house from the nursing home.

At the house, Darien decided that for the first time in a long time decided he would get drunk. So taking a wine, he drank the whole bottle and fell asleep on the dinning table. So deep in sleep he was that he didn't here the doorbell ring, or that his house guards allowed someone in, someone who found him asleep on the dinning table and took a picture.

She sighed.

"What am I going to do with you." she shook her head and went to call one of the guards. Together they lifted him up and into his room and on his bed.

"Thank you Rafael." She thanked him.

"Your welcome my lady." He left her in the room. Taking a bucket of cold water and a towel, she began to towel the sweat off of his body.

He woke up when she was toweling around his ears, his most sensitive place. First his eyes were blurry but then they opened fully and fell on a familiar missed face.

"Serena." He crocked, praying to God to help him not to awaken from his dream.

"Shhh." She kissed him on the forehead. He tried to sit up but his head was killing him.

"My head hurts so badly." He moaned

"That is what you get for drinking a full bottle of alcohol, are you insane!?" she chided him.

"But you wouldn't come back."

"I am here now aren't I?" he looked at her, took her in his arms.

"Yes, yes you are." They hugged for a minute before she drew back.

"Now go take a shower and come into the kitchen for something to eat."

"Hey, don't I get a kiss?!"

"With your breathe smelling like that? I don't think so." She teased then gave him a peck on the lips.

"If you don't hurry up I will start eating without you." She said and left the room.

"You…YOU TEASER!" He screamed from outside she laughed. Things will definitely get better.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review!

Only one or two** (1 or 2) **more chapters to go!


	12. Chapter 12 Dylan Ken Nightingale

**You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 12 – Dylan Ken Nightingale**

As they sat to eat, Darien told Serena all that had happened since she had left the UK. It was a relief to her that her people were in better care.

"Thank you so much Darien."

"I didn't do anything. The one to thank is father." Serena sighed.

"I suppose you are right."

A silence fell, both lost in thought. The thought had been nagging at her, just why the heck did Andrew look so much like her brother Andrew if he wasn't her brother?!

"Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Your friend, Andrew…what's the story with him?" she finally asked.

"You're wondering that too huh? Well he was abandoned as a baby and found by the Hansford who adopted and raised him like their own. The crazy thing is that he was abandoned in the UK." Darien told her.

Serena sighed.

Her parents had tried to hide it but she was the only one who knew about their dead brother, twin brother of her own brother Andrew. Now it was crazy for her to jump to conclusion but you don't often meet the same faces and names outside of ones family. Had her brother's twin really died? Or was it another lie like everything her parents do? But even if it was a lie, why did they abandon their own child?! Even though they had not liked her, they had not abandoned her.

"Darien, I need your help one more time."

"What can I do to help?" Serena told him her plan and after solving the kinks in it, they called Andrew up and informed him. Having nothing to loose, the blond detective decided to go along with them and see what would happened

"So we leave tomorrow morning then." Serena said.

"Yes that we do."

"What about Molly?" Serena asked.

"What about her?"

"Tomorrow is a very big day for her. I really wish there was something I could do for her."

"I've actually been thinking about that. When you left for me to shower, I called up some friends of mine in Japan to investigate the issue for me. You know to see if Melvin is still alive and what he has been up to for the past years. I am sure hearing something about him will cheer her up." Darien said.

Serena nodded.

"She is a very strong woman and I admired her for that."

"If I ever do to you what Melvin did to her will you be like her and not be with anyone else?" Darien asked. He meant it to be a tease but with each word the tease came out as serious, it was no longer a joking matter.

"I could do what she has done, but I won't." Serena answered honestly. He hadn't expected anything but her answer still shocked and definitely unnerved him. How strong was his hold on her? Now to even imagine her in someone else's arms was a taboo he had placed on his consciousness. No, he would not be a fool like Melvin nor will he ask her to live such a lonely life if he betrayed her like that. But still, deep down, a part of him wanted to believe that he was the only one she could ever be happy with.

She saw his crest fallen face and her heart ached. She got up, walked to the side of his table and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. He looked up in surprise and Serena took the opportunity to sit on his lap.

"Hey tell me, what would you like? If ever we are not together, do you want me settle down with a man or live alone but see men to fulfill my needs? You do remember that I am only human and a woman. Relationship wise Molly had never been with another man but as a woman with cravings, she has definitely spent a night or two under a man to relieve her." Darien had never thought of that. It hadn't occurred to him that Molly would need to be sexually involved sometimes. And did he want Serena with any man who could grant her, her sexual desires or just one man who could love and cherish her?

"I suppose then I want you with another but that is never going to happen! I will love you death and beyond. You will have no reason to be with another!"

"If you can stay with me until I am 70, there will be no need to be with another man." She said, rubbing her nose and forehead against his.

"We live together and die together. Our lives are that much intertwined." He responded, taking in her warm breath, her soft skin and her spring scent. She was everything real and unreal, beautiful beyond words, a true living human goddess! She put her right hand around his neck as the left gently rested on his right shoulder. His right hand rested at her back and his left hand trailed circles on her right hand. With their foreheads pressed together, they stared at each other, their breathing teasing each other. She moved her forehead, gently trailing kisses over his face. He moaned when she softly nibbled on his ear. Her airy kisses went on down to his neck, his chin and jaws. She slid her lips up over his mouth and he moaned again, wanting her lips back on his. She was teasing him and he was getting hard. She kissed his eyelids, his nose before her forehead settled on his again.

"Darien…" she breathed. "If you ever want to leave me, don't leave me on a reason that I can't give birth." She said, speaking her worst fear to him. She loved children more than he, so if she couldn't have her own it would hurt like nothing else. But if he left her for that reason too, she would be destroyed. She had told him that she wouldn't be like Molly if he left but she could neither see herself with another person. She had loved him from so long ago that his name was engraved, printed, etched to her very soul! She slept with thoughts of him and woke up with thoughts of him. His liquid blue stormy eyes saw right into her soul, baring her naked for only his eyes to see. His big warm hands sheltered her in a protective bind, a bind she hoped to never break. His body was like her armor, strong and protective and his firm lips the reward she received on hers when her battles were won. This dark haired man who comes and goes out of her life was finally here to stay and she would do anything within her power to make sure no one and nothing ever took him away from her. Curse the person who even thinks about trying.

"I will never leave you Serena, for no reason is worth a lifetime without you. This I promise." He spoke truthfully. He brought her head down a little and gently pressed his lips against hers. How was it possible that she could even think that he would want to leave her? Children should never be the reason for marriages! How could he leave the spring of his life to belong to another? He could no longer imagine himself without her, without her warmth so gently given to him. The sparkle of love within her alluring sapphire orbs that shines for all the world to see. Her smile, her sunny smile that could melt winters coldest icy heart, that gentle curve of her lips that makes ones heart sour when it was directed on them. How could he ever leave that? Those very lips so warm and inviting that firmly rested on his. That cute little nose that makes you wants to laugh when she wrinkles it? And her alabaster skin, so flawless and smooth like a doll's? She was blessedly proportioned with all the right curves that so easily fit his body like a piece of a puzzle. They were meant to complete each other, made to share a lifetime of experiences, of joy, and of each other. He would be the biggest fool in the world if he ever let her go and curse any man who even thinks of trying to take her away from him!

Both had become so obsessed with each other that without each other, they may surely die. To seal the vow of eternity together, their kiss deepened, he drew her close as she did him. Her hands roughly ran through his hair as her mouth opened for his intrusion. His hand on her back pressed her body as hard as it could to his body without hurting her. He stood up, wanting a better position. He sat her on top of the kitchen counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed and kissed, daring anyone to ever tear them apart. This was what it meant to be in love, to give your all to that special someone. To each other they gave their soul, mind and hearts but their bodies they would save until on that alter on a Sunday for the whole world to see, they would finally recite those two words and seal their fate together with a kiss that could never be taken back!

***********************************************************************************************************************

Serena woke up at 5 am the next morning; she wanted to make them some lunch before they left for the UK. Gently, she pried herself out of his arms, watching as his face wrinkled unpleasantly. She had to choke back a giggle. Picking up a robe, she wore it over her pajamas and left the room for the kitchen.

Back in the room, Darien's cell rung. Already a bit alert by the warmth that had left him, he woke up by the first run. He blinked, fumbling around for his phone. On the fought ring he remembered he had left it on the lamp table. He turned around with a groan to pick up the phone, noticing that Serena wasn't by his side. For a moment, panic threatened to overwhelm him but he reasoned she might be in the bathroom. He finally picked up his cell when it rung again. Looking at the number, his eyes cleared a little.

"Ken, how did it go?"

"The information you gave me confused me a little. If I knew you were talking about that Melvin I could have told you easily without a need to investigate!" the person called ken on the line said.

"Ken it's 5 in them morning!"

"Stop complaining. I haven't been able to sleep; talking about Melvin is a juicy gossip!" Ken said and Darien rolled his eyes.

"And they say that women gossip more than men." She replied to his friend.

"Do you want to hear it or not Mr. Grinch?"

"Spill."

"Gladly. Melvin Umino, 72 years old. Single, divorced twice and has no kids."

"Wait what?!?!" Darien asked, the part about him having no kid caught his eyes.

"Apparently, after he drove his first wife away, it was later revealed that his second wife's child was not his. Rumors have it that it wasn't his first wife that was barren but he can't produce the sperm or something. Well half a year after his first wife left, his second one began to act up. He searched everywhere for her, the first wife but she was not to be found. Even till now he continues to search, he even went on TV for anyone to report to him if they know anything of her for a reward." Ken tsked.

"How long ago was his second divorce? Has he married ever since the second divorce?" Darien asked.

"Well I heard that a year after the child was born, his real father came to claim the child. A DNA test was run and proven that Melvin wasn't the father. He went mad for nearly a month. After that the divorce was filed and the woman kicked out of his life. And there has been no women since."

"I see. Ken, I need your help one more time." He said, echoing Serena's words.

"Anything. I need you to get close to him, try to do it as fast as possible. I will book a plane ticket for the both of you to come here in about a weeks time, can you do that?"

"I don't see why not but why the sudden interest in him? even if you have turn a new leaf, isn't it better to stick with the younger generation."

"Pig!" Ken laughed.

"Ok Lover boy. Say hi to the angel for me."

"Talk to you later." They hanged up. Too excited about the news to sleep, he went to the bathroom to search for the love of his life. It was empty. He called out her name but there was no response. The little panic that had almost taken over awakened again. He run out of his room where he had slept beside her into her room but she wasn't there. The outside the hall she ran calling her name. He came to a sudden stop when he saw the kitchen lights on. Cautiously, he approached the lightened kitchen and found his obsession standing by the stove humming and frying something. He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly wen't up behind her. She was a little startled when his arms snaked around her but seeing it was him, she gave him a sweet smile. He buried his face in her neck and sighed heavily, the jitters in his stomach struggelign to calm down.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed his behavior.

"You scared me." he breathed, still trying to wrap around his mind that she hadn't left and she was right in his arms. She raised her brow in confusion at him.

"I thought you had left me again." He admitted, holding her ever tighter.

"Oh sweetie, I'm still here. I am not going anywhere." She said, turning around to face him and she hugged him, her hands wrapped around his neck. Darien enjoyed her cent missed with the egg frying on the stove.

Egg?! He looked at the time which was just 5:30 and step back out of the embrace.

"Why are you cooking breakfast this early in the morning?" he asked her.

"Well we leave on the private jet to the UK at 8. I don't want to be rushing to get everything done when time is up and I decided to cook us a meal to eat on the plane."

"Oh."

"Now you can go back to sleep." She said, trying to shoo him away. He laughed.

"Yes mam!" he began walking out only to remember about his excitement. "Oh, I got some information for you." he said. She raised her brow again and she filled him in on everything he had just learned from Ken, forgetting to say hi to her for him.

"What goes around comes around I guess." Serena said.

"Karma."

"Or divine retribution! Cal lit whatever you like. "

"Ken will bring him here." Darien said.

"What?!"

"Serena thin about it. He tried to find her. And after his first mistake he didn't make another. I think that they should be back together. They belong together, I know!"

"Since when did you become the love doctor?"

"Do you not think it's a good idea?" he asked dejectedly.

"I just don't know how Molly will take it."

"I think she will be fine."

"I hope that's the case." She replied, worried that they might be over stepping their grounds. Darien looked around and saw the foods she was cooking. She even had a cake in the oven. Why the extravagant meal? He got up and grabbed a pair of mittens. He opened the oven.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Checking on the cake."

"I don't recall asking for help."

"Please let me help! I promise I won't get in the way." Serena scrutinized him and he put on his best puppy dog eyes. She sighed and gave in.

"Fine but the minute you get in my way you will go back to the room!"

"It's a deal!"

They worked together in perfect sync. Serena was amazed at how helpful Darien was. By 6:30 the food and cleaning were all done. Andrew would be showing up in about an eye.

"Well, I'm going to go bathe." Serena said.

"I will too." They split into their rooms to shower. As was the general rule of life, Darien finished bathing and clothing way before Serena. He went to her room to find a towel around her waist as she sat in front of her mirror brushing her amazingly long hair. She saw him approach from the mirror and let go of the brush when he took it out of her hands.

"Isn't you hair too much to take care of?"

"Now it is. Before Michelle was the one who washed and took care of it. Being by myself I have to do it everyday. I will cut it when we get back from the U…"

"No! Don't cut you hair. It's way too beautiful."

"It's hard to take care of long hairs Darien."

"Well when we come back, we are getting married so I can help wash your hair in the shower and comb it for you."

Serena thought of the offer.

"Fine but I will just cut it to my ankle. It's gotten too long that I can't leave it down because it falls on the floor."

"That's reasonable, I can cut it for you." Darien offered.

"Do you know how?"

"All ends equal right?" he said, grabbing scissors from the dressing table.

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is…just a few snips here and there…" he said, snipping at the hair. Serena blinked; he handled the scissors like a professional.

"Have you done this before?"

"I…when I was growing up, to save money I choose to cut my own hair. I learned to handle the scissors from that."

"Oh." She watched as he worked, clipping here and there.

"Done!" he said and returned the scissors. He picked the brush up and brushed through her hair. She stood up and saw he had trimmed it nicely.

"Darien you are one talented man."

"I think my need to preserve every penny I got from my younger days helped me to learn to do a lot of things on my own."

"I can imagine so." She said and stood up, walking towards her closet. "Are you going to leave or help me get dress?"

"Do you really want to leave the choice up to me?" he asked mischievously, and serene laughed.

"Naughty boy."

"I thought I was a man."

"Come on, get yourself out of here." Darien pouted, earning another laugh from Serena.

"At least may I have a kiss?" he asked in a tiny boy voice.

"I don't kiss small boys." She teased.

"Oh really?" he walked up to her and trapped her to him with his hands. Knowing that her most sensitive part was around her neck, he began to kiss her there, nibbling wherever he can.

"Darien!" she cried out giddily. Nibbling her neck was equal to tickling her sides.

"This is punishment for turning me down!"

"I gave you so much kisses just about 30 minutes ago. Wasn't that enough?!"

"That was no where near enough." He said, using his hands to tickle her sides. Her body reacted like anybody who is ticklish and is being tickled.

"Fine fine fine…just stop tickling me!" she giggled helplessly. He turned her around in his arms and smirked at her.

"The prince always gets what he wants." He said.

"A spoiled prince he must be then."

"You have no idea." He didn't wait for her to retort, he just dipped in and stole her lips in a passionate kiss. They finally came up for air, but the look in Darien's eyes had her backing away. They made a promise to wait until they married, they would not break it. Noticing her sudden distance, he groaned. He knew she had seen the naked raw need in him that he had been trying so hard to repress. Another minute with her and he wont be responsible for his actions.

"I will set up for breakfast." He said and hastily left the room. As soon at the door closed, both slid to the floor, Serena's hand on her beating heart. If he had tried anything, she was confident that she wouldn't have stopped him and she wouldn't have regretted it.

She dressed slowly, trying to return her mind into a more composed atmosphere.

Darien went to the kitchen to set up breakfast as he had said, frying unnecessary eggs to get his mind off of his hormones.

As he fried, one of his guard came to him.

"Yes Alfred?"

"Sir, Mr. Andrew is here."

"Let him in."

"As you wish."

Andrew walked in to see Darien serving plates of eggs.

"Not married and already she has made you the kitchen boy!" he said, taking a seat by the dinning table.

"Haha Andrew, very funny. She woke up early to cook food for us but now she is dressing so I decided to make omelets for breakfast." He said.

"In the beginning, they all try to cover it." Andrew said with a giggle. Darien just shook his head.

"Anyway…you can start eating, I'll wait for Serena."

"Damn Darien, you've got it bad!"

"You're one to talk. What happened with Rita?" Darien asked.

"She works for you, so why don't you ask her." Andrew pouted.

"Still at level 1 then."

"She has refused me twice! So I gave up."

"You know they say third is the charm."

"Not interested."

"Oh come on Andrew…if you really like her that bad you shouldn't just give up yet."

"NO, she is playing games with me."

"Playing games?"

Andrew sighed.

"Yes, playing games. I heard from her friend by accident. She enjoys the attention I shower her with and all the time making a fool of myself because of her so I stopped."

"I see." They were silent.

Serena walked in.

Andrew whistled while Darien just stared.

"Breath man, breathe." Andrew said softly to Darien, chuckling.

"You look lovely darling." Andrew said, rising to his feet. He reached Serena and hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Why thank you Andrew." She said. "Not so bad yourself."

"Well you see, I dress to impress." He said with an arrogant smirk and Serena laughed. He took her hand and twirled her around. She was wearing a pretty pink summer dress with V-neck halter and a medium heel slippers.. He turned to Darien.

"Are you just going to sit there with your jaws dropped or are you going to take this vision of a goddess into your arms and smooch the heck out of her?" he asked with his hands on his waist. Serena giggled.

"Oh, Sorry." Darien said sheepishly and got up to hug Serena. Andrew returned to his seat with a sigh. He had better be careful to not let Serena get to him, but damn, she was looking so fine!

_**Yeah and she might turn out to be your sister. And she is you best man's girl!**_ He rationalized in his head though his heartbeat had a different rhythm than his thoughts. From the corner of his eyes he watched as Darien gave Serena a small peck. He sighed; couldn't Darien do better than that?!

_**Not you business!**_

He sighed, bringing up a picture of Rita in his head to try and clear Serena's but the picture of Rita was now clouded and over shadowed.

_**You're in trouble man. Big trouble!**_

"It seems Darien has already made us breakfast." Serena said.

"Just omelets, I have no idea how to make cereal." He chuckled. He moved the chair back for her to sit.

"Thank you." he returned to his seat. A moment silence of grace passed.

"Simple, just put the cereal in a bowl and add milk and you have it, cereal!" Andrew said and they all laughed. The poured their cereals and begun eating, cutting omelets here and there.

"My compliments to the chef." Andrew said.

"Drew you already know I can cook." Darien said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't compliment when something taste this good." Darien just shook his head with a sigh, Andrew could be rather complicated.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Mmmhm?"

"About going to the UK…things might not go according to our plan…"

"I know. I don't really care about knowing them even if they are my family, what I want to know is why I was abandoned. If it turns out that I am not your parents child, well so be it."

Serena nodded.

************************************************************************************************************************

The trip to the UK had started out entertaining. Andrew teased Darien mercilessly that Serena's meal tasted much better which he could not stop eating. Of course Darien childless retorted by throwing at him whatever he could get his hand on. They laughed; they had fun telling stories of their childhood.

Darien nearly chocked Andrew when he accidentally or unknowingly mentioned Darien's habit of sleeping with women for money in his younger days. An accident with one married woman who could not let him go after one night of sex. Serena visibly did not show any sign of discomfort so Andrew went on, but inside her heart dropped. Darien could see it right from her eyes.

From Andrew, Serena learned a bit of Darien's past. They had a huge gap in their relationship from the time the split as kids until they were reunited over a month ago. That gap, that space was filled with stories that made Serena question the integrity of the man she had given her heart to. He was a drug dealer, a male prostitute and so much more. And he had kept all that from her; she had to learn it accidentally from his best friend. Andrew stopped talking when he noticed the silence. Looking at Serena to Darien, he realized his blunder.

He looked at Darien apologetically, he had not meant to disclose any information that was not meant to enter Serena's ears but he had expected that Darien would have already told Serena! These were secrets capable of destroying any marriage. If he hadn't told her and some of his enemies from the past showed up like they do randomly and Serena found out from them, their relationship would definitely be on shaky grounds. He felt awful that he had to be the one to tell on his best friend, no matter that it was an accident.

Darien did not offer any response to the revelations, he wanted to talk to Serena privately about them but Serena was having enough trouble adjusting to all she had just learned. From then on until they landed in the soil of the UK, it was silent.

***********************************************************************************************************************

"Welcome my son. Ah and I see you brought the young lady." The king said, giving Darien a hug. Serena still felt a bit creep out around him but she put on her best smile, considering her mind was halfway else where.

"Ah, and you must be Andrew."

"Yes your majesty." He and Serena bowed.

"Come sit and let's discuss the matter. Darien was vague on the phone." They sat on cushioned couches and talked about the situation at hand. Thinking was starting to understand the secrecy, deceits and lies within Serena's family. It was a family torn by their mother's ambition to be the best looking woman in the kingdom if not the world, their father's lust for women and money and their children's cowardice to do anything about it.

"This is a matter that must be solved with caution. It is late this evening, let us retire for the night. Tomorrow Morning, the Nightingales are summoned here. We will solve all their problems or die trying." The king said.

"Thank you…father." There was just a slight pause before Darien said but after he did, he smiled though the king grinned happily.

"Ok, you boys go ahead. I need to speak to Serena privately." The king said. Serena looked up at him; she couldn't tell his motives but figured she would stay anyway. She nodded and though Darien didn't like it one bit, he left with Andrew.

A moment of silence passed.

"I know you must think awful of me." He began. She neither confirmed nor denied it. "I am the kind of person who sees things from only one dimension and because of that, I have done many things that are wrong. Gaia, she was the first woman I really loved so much with my heart. After she became pregnant, I was upset because the fairy tale I had created in my head, my little fantasy of doing something with a maid which was against the law would be discovered. But mostly I feared if she came to live with my friends, she would change and become as bitter as they were. I found no warmth in any of my wives; they all married me for something either for themselves or for their family. So to think the person I had given my heart to will become like that was unbearable to me. The fact is that I didn't see any other alternative and I didn't trust in her affections for me. Anyway, I'm going on about nonsense. The reason I asked you to stay and talk with me is that I want to assure you that I loved Lady Gaia. She was the world to me. All the time she denied me, I honestly thought that she was just playing hard to get. I really really believed that she was denying me because she wanted more of my attention. It did not at all cross my mind that maybe truly she didn't want me in her life again. It wasn't until reading that letter that made me realize the pain, the suffering I put her through and my little boy." He said, his eyes wavering.

Serena had never seen the king look so pathetic, so lost like a little boy. What must it feel like, to realize how much you have hurt the person you love? Was that how Melvin felt? When he realized what he had done to Molly? What was love that could make anyone do crazy things that could leave a lasting scar, which could either fill you with uncontrollable joy or painful loneliness? Why were people so addicted to that emotion? That very same emotion that had caused so much drama and so much pain? Was it worth it to love? What was love in general?

"I don't know how to make you understand what I feel. I was afraid of Darien marrying you; you are so much like her. So free spirited, so free thinking. When I tried to have the baby aborted, she ran away from me. She chose the baby over me and it hurt like hell. Maybe it was why I put Darien through so much, was it the jealousy I felt? I feared for Darien, if you become pregnant and give birth, will Darien become second most important? Will that child hold the position meant for my son? I thought that if he married someone he didn't love, then he wouldn't care about being first in her heart or not. But Darien is my son, marrying someone he adores and cherish so much; he would always wants to be the forefront of your heart, of your thoughts. It could lead to so many problems for your marriage if he feels that the child was loved more than him. So keep in mind Serena, before you marry someone, that person is you number one. Having children should never replace them as number one. Of course you will have lots of responsibility to practically take care of the child every moment, but there are little things you can do for your husband that wont make him feel neglected. Share with him your joys and frustrations with the child, allow him to be a part of the process, hold him at any chance you have and always remind him that you love him. People think that children saves marriages but they couldn't be more wrong, children cause more divorce than anything. If you give all your love and attention to the baby, the man begin to seek elsewhere for the things he is not getting and by the time you know it, things have changed and you can't go back to the past. This is all I have to tell you. Darien is set on marrying you; I know you are an honest good woman. I support your marriage and I have sent away all the other contestants. Live the life I could not with Gaia. Diamond will take my throne; he is the best for it actually and now is when I realize it. I have seen my mistakes Serena and I am trying to change from it. We make many mistakes but it is the ones that tries to change that are worthy of being given a second chance. That is all I have to say, you may leave for your room." The king said.

Serena listened to the king with a straight face.

"Thank you your majesty." She said and left the room. There was so much to think about but one thing Serena had finally understood was that the king had never truly been evil. His acts were despicable but like he said, he saw things only in one dimension, white or black.

Entering the room she had been given, she found Darien sitting on the bed. As soon as she entered, he roused to meet her, his eyes worried.

"He just wanted to talk." She said, thinking that the worry was about her time spent with the king. She walked in, took her hair out of the high ponytail and sat on the bed. There was silence.

Darien moved and sat at the foot of the bed.

"About all that Andrew said…he is right. My past in the US was very horrible. I did so many evil things that I am not proud of. I guess my only excuse is that the people I used to live with abused me. From the time I was a boy and landed in their care, the wife of the man would rape me. The first time it happened, I threatened to tell her husband but her husband had traveled and her kids didn't like me. She starved me for days until I promise to never reveal it to anyone. From there own it became a daily routine and she actually started to give me money for it. I saved up the money. She told me that having sex was a very easy way to make money, she introduced me to some of her friends, had them rape me too but she got the money and only gave me a little. I saved the little I got from it until I finally met up with Lita and I told her everything that had happened. At this time I was 14 I think. Lita wanted me to move in with him but legally I could not leave the place I was living at. Lita didn't care about the law; she just wanted to protect me. She took me and we moved away into a different city where I disguise myself. The reason that women's kids had not liked me because they were older kids in high school; I was a child who was in their grade. I took all the tests to see what grade level was best to put me at and they found that my little age had no stumbling block for my intelligence. I was placed in high school so when I was fourteen, I was out of high school. When we moved to the new city, Lita got a job and the two of us shared one apartment. I wanted to help her pay for the rent and everything else but there were no jobs available for a 14 year old. Then I stupidly remembered what the wife had said about sex giving you money. Wanting to help Lita, I joined a host club, my looks were my biggest asset." Here he sighed, the memories overwhelming him.

"I guess that's where it all began and led to drug dealing and so much more but I will explain."

"No!" He turned to her with fear. Did she not want to hear the truth? Was it too much for her to handle, was it too much for them to be together. Terror like he had never known rouse in him. She was shaking, her hands covering her ears. He watched her helplessly. She got of the bed and turned to him and his heart dropped seeing the tears falling down her face. He looked away, aware of all he had done and the shame hit him again and again.

She walked around the bed and in front of him. On her knees she took his hands and he looked at her pitifully. She saw the unshed tears that brightened his dark eyes.

"Did you…D-did you …ever loved those women?" she asked. It scared her. She was a virgin for Christ's sake! He was an experience man, what if she wasn't good enough? Would he compare her to the other women? Would he mention someone else's name when they made love? If she wasn't enough, would he seek other women? She had never felt so insure as she was that moment.

"No, I swear! I never loved any of them" he said vehemently. She took his hand and held it against her cheeks. He saw it, in her eyes…the insecurity that was eating at her.

"I'm scared Darien, so very scared." She cried and he automatically took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said, the tears finally falling down. They held each other as they cried.

From behind their door, Andrew listened in on them, feeling very guilty for causing them so many tears. But when it seemed their problem was solved, he smiled and went to his room. He may have accidentally caused them trouble, but he had allowed them to face their fears and find a common ground to stand on.

That night, they broke their promise to wait until they were married. They needed the assurance that physically they were compatible.

By morning, they both knew that they fitted each other and wanted no one else.

**********************************************************************************************************************

"Lord Nightingale, do you know why you have been called here with your family?" The king asked. They were sitting in the throne room. Andrew was not present as was the plan, he would come in later.

"No Your Majesty. We were happy to receive your calling but now seeing her has us confused." Serena's father said, a deliberate 'her' thrown Serena's way.

"Were? Are you no longer happy to be here since your exiled daughter is in our presences?" The king asked. Mr. Nightingale had nothing to say.

"Let's get this over with then. How many children have you had all together Kenneth?" The king asked the father.

"Six, one died Your Majesty."

"He or she?"

"He."

"Where did he fit in the children?"

"He was my son, Andrew's twin older brother." Now it was time for Andrew and his sisters to gasp. They had never known or suspect any other sibling and worse, his own twin!

"You kids look surprise, why?" The king asked them. They stared at their parents whose face were devoid of emotions.

"Mother!" Mina cried.

"Father!" Rei echoed Mina's sentiment.

"We have no idea about any other sibling Your Majesty, this is the first we are hearing of it." Andrew answered, his face caressed in agitation.

"Why keep something so important from your Children?"

"You Majesty, it would have changed nothing in their lives. This happened around the time Andrew was born, and I didn't want to be reminded of it." Irene, their mother said.

"What was his name?"

"Your Majesty this is…"

"What was his name?"

"Dylan Ken Nightingale."

"I see. What did he die of?" the king asked all the while Serena and Darien sat silent.

"He was a sick child. He died when he was in the hospital." Irene answered.

"Do you speak truthful to me?"

"Yes your majesty." Serena sighed and shook his head.

"Which hospital did he die in?" The king decided to play dumb.

"It was one of the hospitals that have been demolished over the past 15 years Your Majesty." At the lies, inwardly the king laughed. Serena just buried his head while Darien tried very hard not to burst into slaughter. Andrew who was hiding and hearing all of it was very confused.

"There is someone I want you to meet." The king said, clapped his hand twice and a woman who had similar features to Irene walked into the room.

"Sela!" Irene said, very surprise to see her younger sister walking in the room.

"Irene. It's been a while."

"Hello Aunty." Mina said, getting up to give her aunt a hug. The others followed, Serena didn't.

"Lady Sela, please have a seat by your niece Serena." The king said.

"Huh?" she said, quickly curtsying to the king. "Who is Serena?"

"Right here." Serena said and raised her had.

"You had another child called Serena?" her aunt asked and went to sit by her.

"Not exactly. I was originally named Serenity."

"Oh! So you are the one who disappeared before I got to meet you." she said, impulsively hugging Serena. Serena hugged her back; she was obviously very different from her sister.

After the room was composed once again, the king turned to Lady Sela.

"Lady Sela, I have known you personally for many years and I know you to be a very honest woman. So I need you to be honest with me once again."

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Now, your sister claims to have had 6 children, is that the truth."

"Yes."

"One of them died in one of the hospitals that have been demolished over the past 15 years yes?" Sela sighed. She looked at her sister with begging eyes.

"Look at me Lady Sela and speak the truth."

"Your Majesty…this is not my place…"

"I am making it yours. Did the child die at one of the hospitals that were demolished?" Sela sighed again.

"No."

"That's a lie!" Irene said strongly.

"Sister! You will call me a liar?" Sela asked, obviously shocked that her own big sister would accuse her of something that definitely was not in her nature.

"I accuse a lair of lying!" Irene replied.

"Sela, speak to me. Tell me all you know in concern to the dead child."

"Your Majesty please, let them tell you their story. Please." she begged, the king stared her down.

"Your Majesty she is right, I think it is best to hear it from our parents." Serena stepped in, her heart going out for her aunt.

"Very well. Lord Nightingale, you have one more chance to be honest with me or I will have you and your household beheaded, do you understand me?" the king threatened. Fear quickly rushed into them.

"Your Majesty, I am only aware that the child is dead and died at Faith Hospital." Kenneth answered.

"What do you mean by that you are aware?" Serena's father sighed.

"There is no need to beat around the bush."

"Kenneth!" Irene yelled angrily.

"This is getting us nowhere Irene! 5 months after my first borns were birthed, I found my wife having an affair with another man. It angered me that I sent her back to her parents. She took one of the children with her, Dylan. A month later I heard the child had died and that she was in a bad condition. I did find her in a bad condition at faith hospital; this was after they had buried the child even though I went immediately as I heard the news. She had had no money for a proper funeral so she had bought a cheap casket and buried him without the ceremonious funeral. Feeling sad for her, especially when she apologized, I took her back as my wife. That is what happened Your Majesty."

"So you were told that the child was dead and you didn't question it?"

"I did a little but what reason would I have to suspect that she was lying?" the father asked.

"And Irene you still claim that the child died in a hospital?"

"Yes."

"Very well, I will pull out records of dead citizens of our country and see if we will find any record of Dylan."

"Your majesty, there are a lot of people with the name Dylan."

"But only one person called Ken Nightingale."

"There is no need to pull out any records; I am sick of these years of lying. Kenneth, you son did not die. He was abandoned." Lady Sela said and Irene's eyes widened in fear.

"What?" Kenneth asked, trying to understand what his sister in law was saying.

"Don't believe a thing she says…she's always been jealous of me!"

"Oh please Irene. All you got going for you is your looks, behind that your are just a plain Jane. When you divorced her, she was very unhappy and angry. She thought that if the child was not around, she would get his attention back on her. But she didn't want blood on her hand so she abandoned the child, swearing all of us into silence." Sela told the story.

"Irene!"

"Mother!"

"Oh God!"

"What!? What else was I to do?! I came to your house, I begged, I even had people come and beg for me but you would not take me back! This was the only thing I thought would bring you back to me and it worked! Sue me for wanting to save our marriage!" She snapped.

Disgust and repulsion filled everyone.

"My son, my poor poor son."

"Raise your head Kenneth, luckily, you child survived." When the king said this, all their heads snapped to him.

"Serena."

"Yes." She got up and left the room to where Andrew was hiding.

"Ready?"

"As I will ever be?" but his eyes were filled with tears. To think that ones own mother was capable of something so cruel, so self centered!

"Hey, it's ok. We've made it this far, do you want to turn back now?" Serena said and he looked down at her. He impulsively hugged her and she returned the hug. Taking his hand, she took him out of the hiding spot into the room where gasps echoed from all except the king and Darien.

Standing up, their father slowly moved toward the son he had believed dead for so long. His face was washed in his own tears as step by step he approached his son. It was an emotion filled moment and hopeful sadness gripped everyone. They watched, some crying and some smiling as the suddenly aged Kenneth Nightingale reached his son.

"My son." He said before fiercely hugging him. The silent tears turned into chocking sobs. Serena joined in on the hug. Seeing that, the rest of their siblings joined in on the hug except Nehelaniah who really did not like emotional moments but nonetheless cried silently into her hands.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Sorry...i had to rush through this chapter but i hope you like it. there might be more mistakes than normal and the story may not flow like normal... if i get the chance i will undo it but for now please enjoy it^^

_**READ AND REVIEW!^^**_


	13. Epilogue What Every Man Wants

**You Belong To Me**

**Epilogue - What Every Man Wants!  
**

A month has passed since that fateful event of Andrew (a.k.a Dylan) was reunited with his family. Now as Darien stands before the alter, awaiting his bride, he reflects on all that had happened to get him to stand before the alter ready to say 'I do.' There was a time in his life when he didn't believe that day would come, but it had come all too soon. He had waited his whole life for this moment where he will finally let the whole world know that Serena belonged to him and no one was ever going to take her away. It was time to claim the price of destiny and he would gladly extend his hand forward and receive the blessing of God Almighty.

Standing beside him were two also finely dressed grooms with thoughts of their ladies similar to Darien's.

Behind the closed door of the church, Serena stood in a lovely white dress. The dress was very simply however it looked as if it was specifically made for her. if anyone had worn it, it might had look very wrong and even hideous, but carefully made by Trista for her, it brought out the true beauty that she had always possessed, though one time in her life she had believed it was possible for her to become beautiful. Silently with eyes closed, she let the piano music calm her nerves and arise the memories of the long journey that had brought her from her birth to this moment when she would finally be united forever with the man she believed without a doubt was her soul mate.

However, today wasn't just her day. Standing beside her were Molly and Lita. Molly was dressed in a simple elegant night gown while Lita wore a green wedding dress. This would be a wedding to never be forgotten, well at least the clothes and colors wouldn't be. Today was their day too, by Serena they would walk to the alter into the arms of their destined partners.

Molly couldn't believe she was standing behind a church door, ready to walk down the aisle once again into the arms of a man and seal her fate forever. Over fifty years ago, she had gone down this same journey and now here she was, a 71 year old woman ready to remarry again. It was kind of a joke but she still wanted to feel the hopefulness of walking down the aisle and having the your whole life flash before you and finally knowing you were going home. But as she stood, ready for the cue to go in, she reflected on how all of this had been possible.

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Flashbacks**

The next day after the meeting with Darien, Serena and Andrew, they had all called her early in the morning to wish her a happy birthday. They had decided to go to the UK to settle the matter of Andrew's birth.

**A week later as she was in her office, she received a bouquet of ****Brodiaea****flowers; there had been no name, just three words. 'I am sorry.' They were enough to let her know who they were from. Her eyes watered up and her heart started to race. **

"Who are these from Lucy?" she had asked the woman who had brought it to her.

"I am not sure Mrs. Molly. He was in a car, a tainted car so I couldn't see his face. But I know he was an old man."

"Thank you." she said. Suddenly she got up and ran out of the room with Lucy running behind her in confusion. But she found no one and her heart broke again, was it her imagination that was suddenly playing tricks on her? How stupid could she be in thinking it was him. She returned to her office, bid Lucy a goodbye and curled herself up in a ball, the tears helplessly falling down her face. A few minutes later, the phone rang but she didn't pick up. It went to voicemail.

_**Molly, did you like the roses? Well I hope so. Please will it be alright to take you out tonight? I will be there at 7, please dress formally and I have a surprise for you, this you cannot miss! If I come and you haven't dressed, I will personally dress you. Until then, have a beautiful day.**_

Darien's voice left a message and that was able to break through Molly's tears. She chuckled a little at the messaged and wiped her face.

_**I can't be depressed forever.**_

Rising from the couch she had cushioned herself on, she went to her closet to look for something to wear.

*******************************************

Unbeknown to her was the plot hatched by the three people she considered her children.

After returning back from the UK three days later, Darien booked a plane ticket for Ken who had finally convinced Melvin to take a trip to Romania. As the two Japanese sat on the plane on their way to Romania, Serena and Darien wondered if this was the right thing to do.

"Darien, won't we just hurt them? Serena asked, wondering if this action they had taken was meddling on their part.

"I don't know Serena, but at least let's give them the chance to reunite. I really believe there is much more in store for them. They need each other; at least that's how I feel." Darien answered. Serena sighed, she understood his feelings and felt the same way in fact, but their plan could either backfire in the most painful of ways or work or heal both the elderly's hearts. But the problem was that, both of them had a fifty-fifty chance of working.

But that wasn't the only plot Darien was hatching. As they waited for Ken and Melvin to arrive, he went through various jewel stores looking for the perfect ring for Serena. They were already engaged but when she had proposed to him and him to her, there had been no ring. It was time to do it properly.

Serena on the other hand occupied herself with research on how to help improve the economy in Dialand. She needed to return there as soon as possible.

Finally, Melvin and Ken arrived. They were picked up from the airport by Darien and safely brought to his house. Ken who had seen the house before still marveled at the extravagant of it and of course, the renovations that had added some changes. Melvin who was used to riches still gasped at the beauty of it all, especially the fountains.

After the travelers were seated and their thirst quench by Serena's soothing fruit wine, they sat to discuss the real issue of why Ken had convinced Melvin to take a vacation.

"You have a beautiful house here Darien." Melvin said.

"Thank you Mr. Umino." Darien answered humbly

"Melvin is fine."

"Ok Melvin. There is a reason you are here."

"I suspected so." The other three looked at themselves and shrugged. No point beating around the bush now.

"Well yes, I am aware you were once married to a model?" Darien begun.

"Yes." He answered, sipping his drink with an unbothered expression.

"What happened to her?" Serena asked. There was silence, except for his sipping. He finally sat the wine glass down and looked u pat them.

"I see, so you are reporters."

"Not exactly." Darien answered. He looked at them with suspicious eyes and finally sighed, giving in.

"I made a horrible mistake, and she paid for it." He said and Serena saw the raw pain she had seen in Molly's eyes in his. He looked like a dying man, his whole composure ready to shatter at any moment. His eyes were dead, had been for many years. Unwittingly, she began to cry. This wasn't right! Why had God made these two people who were so in love separate so painfully?!

Darien put his hand around Serena, he knew her pain. It was time to stop with the questions and get straight to the point.

"Melvin, Molly is a great friend of mine. She has been a mother to me since we first met. She is an awesome woman and with a kind, strong heart. the model, no the woman you let go for her sister is very much alive and is right here in Romania." With every word Darien's said, Melvin's eyes grew wide. Shock, disbelief, anger, hope and a crushing fear all at once rooted him to his seat.

Darien and Serena looked worriedly at him, but he seemed too shock to take notice. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he came to. A choking sob shuddered his body, tears fell from his eyes and before them he broke down. They let him cry the whole night, leaving him to his thoughts and retreated for the night to their own rooms.

"You think he will be alright?" Serena asked as she lay in his arms.

"He will be fine, he just need to let things out of him." Darien answered his lover. They both sighed and clung to each other, their prayers identical.

Please God, don't let this happen to us.

By one in the morning, Serena so worried for Melvin got up. Taking a blanket, she went to the living room to find he had fallen asleep. She covered him with the blanket, prayed a quick prayer of healing for him and returned to her room. She found Darien awake on the bed and silently, she went into his loving arms.

The next day, Serena woke up early to prepare breakfast. Darien had to leave for his office. The two sat at the kitchen table, Serena watching Darien eat the meal she had prepared.

"These pancakes are so good!" he praised and she giggled.

"I'm glad you like them." He looked up her smiling face and returned the smile.

"I think even if you cooked me a worm it will taste delicious just case you made it." He said.

"That's not really a compliment you know." She said to him sourly.

"No I meant it as a compliment…I really did!" Darien said frantically and Serena chuckled.

"I know. What time are you coming back home?"

"About six, if I get done with work fast I will come early!"

"Don't over tax yourself."

"I wont." He finished eating and Serena walked him to the car. Fixing his collar, she looked up at him with pride in her eyes. She was proud of the man standing before her.

"I will see you this evening ok." He said softly, gently taking her chin and kissing down on her lips. Finally into the car he sat and the driver drove off. With him gone, she suddenly felt her heart drop.

_Just a few hours before he comes back._ She thought and turned back to the house.

From the shadows, Melvin watched all their loving displays, remembering a time like that for him and Molly. He returned to his position on the couch before he was caught. Closing his eyes, he reviewed those happy days with Molly, those glorious days he felt so empowered. Stupidly he had thrown her away. The tears leaked again from his eyes. Serena who had finished cleaning the kitchen and was returning to her room saw him crying and she approached him. She sat across from him.

"Molly is a really good person, there is no way she wouldn't forgive you if you apologized." She said. They sat silently.

"Tell me, is she happy?"

"That's kind of a hard question to answer. To people she always seem happy but then again, she doesn't like people knowing anything in her heart."

"You know, she wasn't barren. After she left I found out that two of the many tests we took proved that she was not barren. I was the one who couldn't give her the necessities to birth a child." He said, more tears sliding down his cheeks even though his arm covered his eyes.

"I'm sure she will be happy to hear this." Serena said.

"She probably already knows. She has children by now."

"No." he sat up.

"No?"

"Molly has been single ever since the two of you divorced." He couldn't believe what he was hearing! It had been 45 years ago! And she still hadn't taken another husband?! What was she waiting for?! Why had she lost the chance to live happily with a family of her own!?

"I know, it's shocking right? Not many women can do what she has done." Serena said proudly.

"So she isn't married, has no kids either? Why!?" he demanded.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he blinked.

"I can see her?"

"Whenever you want." He thought about the offer but sighed.

"She wouldn't want to see me."

"You won't know without giving it a try." He looked at her, and saw how genuinely she wanted to help him.

"Will you help me?" he asked.

"It will be my pleasure!" Serena said excitedly. From the door, Ken stood smiling at them. He had had the night to get over his hormones at seeing Darien's gorgeous wife to be. She was exquisite and charming and knew her to be very kind.

_**Darien my friend, you have picked a good one. What every man wants.**_ He thought with a smile.

*******************************************

After they had all showered and had breakfast, they set out to explore the city. At 12:30, the went to Darien's office to give him his lunch.

"Well this is a surprise." He said, seeing all three of them together.

"We were exploring." Serena answered as she set the food on the table.

"Ah I see, please sit anywhere you like." He told them.

"Man Dare, you're living the life!" Ken said. He was amazed at the glass walls.

"Well thank you." they chatted as he ate his lunch.

"Can we go to a flower store?" Melvin asked. They looked at her.

"Sure, but I have no idea where one is. Darien?"

"I could take you." he offered.

"Is that ok? What about your job?"

"Oh I have a few minutes to spare. Rising to their feet, they left the office to the flower shop where Melvin bought a bouquet of purple flowers.

"Brodiaea were always her favorite flowers. I wonder if she will like them." He whispered.

"I'm sure she will. Are you ready to go see her now?" Serena asked. He shook his head.

"For now I just want to give her these flowers, then if she will meet me later tonight for dinner…."

"Leave it all to us." They drove off to the nursing home, Darien telling Melvin about how Molly became the owner of it. When they arrived at the nursing home, Serena saw Lucy.

"Give the flowers to Lucy and ask her to give it to Molly." Serena advised. Rolling the window down a little, Melvin called to her.

"Miss Lucy!' hearing her name being called, she turned around to where the sound had come from and saw an outstretched hand holding a bouquet of flowers. Slowly he approached the car.

"Yes?" she asked, trying ot see through the tainted car.

"Can you please hand this to Mrs. Molly?" Melvin asked.

"Um…sure. And you are?"

"She will know."

"Oh…ok."

"Thank you." she nodded and they drove off.

"What kind of restaurant do you want to go to so I can make reservation for you Melvin."

"Any formal restaurant is ok."

"Alright, I think I know the prefect place." Darien called and made a reservation. After that he called Molly to let her know of the plan for dinner.

"Serena, do you mind going there with me too?" he asked.

"Not at all." They returned Darien back to work and they went shopping for the perfect outfit for Melvin.

***************************************

7 pm found Serena and Melvin at the restaurant. The plan was for them to wait for Darien and Molly at the restaurant. Melvin was shaking, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Calm down or you might make a fool of yourself." Serena said with a sigh. She had been trying really hard to calm his nerves but her efforts were in vain.

"I know but I can't calm myself! I am an old man!"

"Oh please, you look two decades less your age. And you have more energy than even me."

"Thank God for that."

They joked to calm him, waiting for Darien and Molly to show up.

Darien had no reason to dress Molly, she was ready to go by the time he arrived at her home. In the car as they drove, she was quiet and distance. He fervently hoped then that the decision they had made was the right one. They arrived at the restaurant and as was planned with the waiter, Darien gave a single white rose to the waiter who went and gave it to Serena.

"Good luck." She whispered to Molly before moving to her and Darien's seat, a place they could still see the older couple and intervene if needed.

"This way miss." The waiter returned to Darien and Molly and gently took Molly's hand and escorted her to the seat Serena had just evacuated. But as she approached the desk, she stopped dead in her tracks. Time froze and from the sides, Darien and Serena watched nervously. The two older people stared at each other, unable to do anything else. But the funny thing about it was that it was as if they were communicating. Their eyes spoke the words their mouths couldn't utter. After an eternity, tears trailed down Molly's cheeks as well as Melvin's. To Serena, the rest happened in slow motion. Melvin crumbled to his knees and covered his face. That action jolted Molly and she sort of ran, sort of speed walked and went on her own knees before him, she wrapped her hand around and before the stunned eyes of the customers, they cried.

From where she was sitting, tears also fell from Serena's eyes. As happy as she was, the nervousness had been too strong on her. Darien walked up to her and hugged her.

"Everything is ok now."

"Yeah." She whispered. He smiled and went on his knees. Taking out the ring he had bought, he looked up at her, her eyes watering again.

"Marry me?"

"Three times?"

"No, forever."

"Yes."

They kissed.

**End of Flashback**

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Lita, are you ok?" Molly asked, they had a few more minutes to walk into the church room. Lita was gripping her dress with white knuckled fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, very nervous about the decision she could not take back once she walks into the room.

"It's alright Lita. I know it's still hard to accept him but I promise you, this is the best decision you will have ever made in your life." Serena assured.

"I know….I just….I keep seeing him turning me away when they ask if he will be with me forever."

"If that happens, that guy wont be able to walk for the rest of is life." Serena said, earning a chuckle from the worried girl. Lita could still remember how it all happened and why she was ready for her wedding.

***************************************************************************************************************************

**Flashback**

After the Molly and Melvin affair, Serena and Darien took the next plane to Dialand to over see what was happening. With everything under control and supplies coming in, Serena didn't have much to do so she spent her days visiting the people, singing to the older people and telling stories for the younger ones. Darien marveled at how much the people really loved and trusted her. Her every action brought a smile on their face, their eyes shinning as if she was their savior. Even in pain, seeing her makes them forget that they are on the bed with their life at stake.

As they sat to eat dinner together that night, Serena finally paid attention to what she had been noticing for the past three days since she had been back in Dialand.

"Lita, Nephrite, out side, now." She said. She got up with everyone looking confuse at her. The two mentioned roused up too and followed her.

"Darien, please come too."

"Uh…sure." Together the four of them walked outside to an isolated location. Under a skeletal tree, they stood staring at each other.

"You wanna tell me what is going on?" she asked Nephrite and Lita. They looked away from her and from each other.

"Is something wrong?" Darien asked.

"They've been totally ignoring each other and I know there is more to it." Serena answered.

"Nephrite?" Darien asked. Finally the brown haired general sighed.

"It's my fault."

"For what exactly?" Serena asked.

"I… I messed up. Even before Lita and Darien were sent to the US I always loved her. When she left, I missed her so much. I didn't think we would ever meet again. And I did something very stupid." He answered.

"Oh don't tell me." Serena groaned.

"You got a girl pregnant?!" Darien asked in shock!

"No!" Neph screamed back, very disoriented by Darien's conclusion. "No, but I sort of used a girl." they finally understood what he meant.

"I see. Well there is nothing much I can say but listen to this little I have to offer. We had just had to deal with an old time relationship that has taught me that a man, who makes a mistake, realizes his mistake and apologize for it is a man you must keep. Lita, there is no need to pretend that you don't have any feelings for him and obviously he loves you. I've been back for three days and I have seen him staring at you at every chance he gets and I have seen him cry. I believe what you two have is something that can be worked out, now If you let something that could be over come over come you instead, then you will loose something so precious that you will regret it for the rest of your life. Please, talk to each other and make a decision best for yourselves. This is all I've got to say." Serena said and walked away. Darien wanted to follow her but he had something to tell them as well. Thinking Molly's story would be an inspiration to them, he told them what had happened.

It worked. Two days later as they sat around a fire telling old stories, Serena mentioned the wedding that would be taking place in about a month's time. In front of everyone, Nephrite proposed to Lita who reluctantly accepted the proposal.

**End of Flashback**

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Ready guys?" Serena asked. It was time to walk in. she wondered if any of her family members would be there. After the meeting with the king, it had been decided that her mother needed a therapeutic attention. There was something very wrong with her; she was selfish past sanity so a consultation would be in her best interest. For the next 6 months, she would leave the house to an institution where she would be counseled then return home. But even after returning home, she will have two days visit to a councilor every week until they were sure she was normal or at least human again. Serena was reinstated back into her family though it was obvious they wouldn't really have much to do with each other. They were too different; too much heartache and pain had been caused to be forgotten. And the mystery of why Dylan was named Andrew after he was found by his adoptive parents were solved. With each child born into the Nightingale family, a crest of their name was made for them. In other to keep a memory of her other child, their mother had taken the crest of the twin left with the father after she was kicked out of the house. That day when she abandoned Dylan, she placed Andrew's crest into the basket Dylan was found in and so the adoptive family figured it was his name so they called him Andrew. Of course she had done that to confuse anyone whom might trace the child back to its owner. It was shocking to Serena that a crest with her name was also made for her though she had never known or seen it. After her mother rejected her, her father couldn't give her the crest because the mother threw it into the bottom of the sea. He had secretly had another one made for her with hopes that she might be accepted by the mother.

The father had been foolish, but not heartless and he had apologized over and over to Serena about the lie that was made against her. The mother had concocted the whole plan and since she had never been denied, they had gone along with her. Rei apologized too but the damage was already made. Even still, Serena assured them that she would spend her days finding in her heart to forgive them. Of course it was also revealed that the father had been having an affair and was caught by Serena. That was why he nearly beat her to death and she ran away from home. The one to reveal this secret had surprisingly been Nehelaniah who from the shadows had also witnessed the affair. She had also admitted to Darien that ever since Serena vanished, she had never found any joy in life. She had only accepted to compete in the contest to marry Darien with the intention that if Serena didn't win, she would and give the victory to Serena. She would have not accepted Darien as her husband.

With all said and done, Andrew had stayed to get to know them better while she and Darien had returned to Romania to put their Molly and Melvin reunion in motion. However as the marriage became tangible, she had sent a letter to them about her wedding. She had received a letter back from her father saying they would attend but she hadn't seen them and inside she was sad that they wouldn't show up.

Andrew (Dylan) had arrived earlier with the king and some elders; he was Darien's best man.

Now it was time to walk up to the alter and begin a life with the man of her dreams.

The door to the church opened and the perfumed scents of flowers filled their noses. With a loud sigh from the three of them, they began walking as the flower girls sprinkle flowers of all kinds. Standing halfway of the alter were the men who would be giving them away. The idea was funny. Serena would be the last to walk up to the alter because Darien would be the one to take Lita's hand and give her to Nephrite before returning to his spot. Molly didn't need to be given away.

To Serena's surprise and happiness, her father stood there, staring at her with pride. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the rest of her family, even her extended ones. Grandmothers and grandfathers, including uncles and aunts she would later be introduced to. The wedding was taking place in Dialand, by Serena's request so all the people in the small village were there to cheer her on. They were all finely dressed with smiles on their faces but others were sad and Serena saw it. She would not be living with them but she had assured them that she would be there to visit them as often as she could and wherever she was, she would still take care of them. They knew she would, but still they prefer she stayed with them. But seeing how happy she was with Darien, they were willing to let her go but they had ambushed Darien and made some rather gruesome threats to him that if he ever hurt their princess, death would not be the only thing he would have to fear. Seeing her practically glowing, mostly from the blush that had covered her whole body, they knew they had made the right choice to let her go. It was time she lived for herself and not for others.

Walking to her father with a shy smile, he also shyly took her hand and walked the distance to where Darien stood.

"Take care of her." he whispered to the groom before giving Serena's hand to him.

"I will Sir."

None of the brides were aware of what happened next, they only remembered being kissed and cheers crowding their ears.

Today was their day and they all hoped and wished with all their hearts that theirs would be a fairytale romance, a happily ever after.

**The End!**

******************************************************************************************************************

**Thank you** so much to all who have **read, favoritize** and/or **review** my story!

the end has finally come....see you all next in my other stories!^^

Oh, please check out my newest story....

**Three Cheers: Hip Hip Hooray!^^**


	14. Chapter 14 Note

**You Belong To Me**

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story. truthfully as the author i feel unsatisfied with this story. the original reason and direction of how i started this story got lost after chapter 2 or 3. The vision i saw for this story disappeared and not knowing what to do, i continued to write it anyway. I am GLAD that some of you liked it anyway....thank you so much for it.

I just recently got a job that allows me to travel all over the US....because of that the times i will have to update stories is very stretched cause with my job, i am only home for a day and a half and when i am home, i am very busy but i will try to update my other stories as quickly as possible.

I also like to apologize if i cannot reply to reviews like i used to do....with the limited time i have, if i spend it on replying to reviews, i will not have time for an update. so if i don't reply to reviews...please forgive me for it though i would still love to read all your reviews^^

if however you have something important you want an answer to, please pm me.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!^^


End file.
